Battles of the Past
by Mightyena's Shadow
Summary: Ash has been away 5 years waiting for the day he can finally bring down Giovanni for good. A tournament catches his attention but will he finally be able to beat his foe? Will he be able to protect those he cares about most? An Amourshipping fanfic. Warning: first fan fiction. I do not own Pokemon in any sort of way.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey guys this Mightyena's Shadow and I want to thank you for taking the time to read this little ****fic. I appreciate it and would appreciate it even more if you wouldn't mind to take the time to review this and let me know what you think. I love feedback and I want to know what everyone thinks and how I can improve my writing. **

**Now sit down, relax and enjoy Battles of the Past!**

**Prologue**

It was a calm, peaceful night, the stars and moon shone brightly. Not a soul could tell though as the lights of the bustling Saffron City outshone their magical splendor. The city was more alive than ever as a year of preparation was finally about to give the inhabitants of the city their reward. In only a days time the first battle of the highly touted Pokémon Master's Challenge Tournament would begin.

Saffron's own Silph Corporation was holding the tournament; the multi-billion dollar corporation was using this tournament to unveil their newest technological breakthrough, a pokeball that was rumored to be able to capture any wild pokémon without fail. Its winner was promised the first ever market-able prototype along with a very handsome sum of cash and the title of Pokémon Master.

The prizes were surely on all the competitor's minds, all except one. Three figures stood upon one of the multitude of skyscrapers that graced the city's landscape. They hid themselves in the shadows, a place they had grown accustomed to the last five years. They looked to the outskirts of town that showed where the tournament would be held.

"Silph Village" as the city's inhabitants affectionately called it was, if anything only showing the ego of the company who built it. To the North stood a gigantic hotel, multi-stories high and what seemed like blocks wide. The lavish hotel was adorned with lights, showing off the sleek design the company had wanted. To the East, West and South stood three large battling arenas, each open aired and capable of holding upwards of 100,000 occupants, but these three massive arenas paled in comparison to what stood in the middle of the 4 buildings: The Silph World Battling Arena. The arena could easily hold 250,000 spectators and still have seats left over, on the North end towered a magnificent statue of a pokeball with the company's seal where the button should have rested. When fully lit the bright lights even made the dazzling spectacle that was Saffron City seem like a flickering candle in an otherwise darkened room.

The three figures stood there in silence for a moment, taking in the sights and sounds of everything around them. On the far left was a tiny electrical mouse; yellow fur covered its body except for three black stripes that crossed its back, two red spots that adorned each cheek and a brown spot at the base of its lightning shaped tale. The one on the far right was a predominantly blue and black bipedal pokémon although it's belly did show a tanner color of fur. They stood tall and proud with the figure in the middle, their master. He himself stood 6'2" with a black jacket that had a hood to cover his raven hair, the jacket itself was unzipped showing a black shirt and a necklace with a pokeball that belonged the small mouse pokémon, his lifelong partner. Covering his face was a black mask so only his auburn eyes shown through. Along the left side of his face was a scare that reached from the top of his ear, across his eyes and past his lip. He wore jeans and black shoes to finish his wardrobe. They looked on in silence until the pokémon on the far right interrupted the silence.

"Everyone seems so excited for the tournament, don't they master?" the pokémon communicated through aura to the figure on his left.

"Indeed Lucario," his master responded. "They have been waiting for a year for this tournament to finally take place. But remember we are not here to win, necessarily."

"Pika pika," the small mouse pokémon spoke solemnly.

"I know buddy, I want it to be over too. We finish what we started five years ago. This time we are taking him down and no one is gonna stop us," the trainer said with a tinge of venom in his voice.

"Master, what of your friends? Will you not also be glad to finally see them again? It has been so long. They think you are still dead!" the aura pokémon responded with a sound of joy in his thoughts.

"You know they cannot find out Lucario. As of right now things must remain status quo," he explained with a cold look in his eyes. "He took my life away from me and I am gonna take it back. Let's go." And with that the three figures vanished from the rooftop and into the darkness.


	2. Train of Thought

**Chapter 1**

The rhythmical movement of the train across the tracks had put her into a trance. Serena had been gently carried away to a different world as the sound of the rest of the group drifted off into a void. She rested her head on her hand, her light brown hair cascading from her pink hat, down her back to her shoulders, which were adorned with a black blouse that showed off her tiny physique. She wore her favorite red skirt with black socks that came to her knee and black shoes.

She let out a soft sigh. It wasn't that she didn't like her group of friends, but she didn't feel like she belonged. After all, the only thing she really shared with them was gone, well and shopping, but they still were her friends. She knew she didn't belong, but she needed to get out of Kalos and away from the media for a little relaxation.

Since earning the title of the Kalos Queen Serena's life had turned into what seemed like a giant photo shoot. Media at every turn, fans constantly asking for autographs and pictures and the boys who drooled over her all day every day, it had worn her out. The craziest thing was it was only three months ago, yet it felt like a lifetime. So when her friends had offered for her to join them on a trip to Kanto she didn't hesitate. Maybe people here would treat her like a normal person again.

She turned to view her traveling companions. The two trainers who they were traveling with to the big tournament were talking battle strategies and possible matchups they would face in different rounds. She thought they were cute together. On the seat next her sat her longtime friend Bonnie. The blonde thirteen year old had quickly made a name for herself as a rising star as both a coordinator and a trainer. She was known for her excellent battle strategies, a trait she had picked up from her brother after watching all of his gym battles against challengers back in Lumiose City. Not to be outdone, the fifteen-year-old battling phenom of Hoenn sat right across from her. Max Maple was known for his varying battle styles and strategies and for his will to never give up. She saw so much of _him_ in the young trainer. After all he was Max's idol growing up and the lessons he taught the boy about determination made a lasting impact. She just laughed as the discussion began to get more and more heated.

She looked across from her to another longtime friend in Bonnie's older brother Clemont. The blonde gym leader wore the same blue jump suit and glasses that he had worn when they first met back in Santalune City. He was also beginning to get into the conversation, as it was most of his battling strategies that Bonnie used to develop her own ideas in battle.

She heard a burst of giggling, as she looked across Bonnie and Max to the two coordinators sitting on the outside of the aisle. Seated next to Max was his sister May, a beautiful brown haired girl about twenty years old. She wore an orange blouse with a green belt that accented the green bandana she wore on her head. Black leggings could be seen from beneath her short white skirt. Across from her sat a girl with blue hair, her name was Dawn and she was nineteen. She wore a white cap on her head. She wore a black blouse with a pink skirt that was complemented by a pink boots and a pink scarf she wore around her neck. A blue penguin pokémon sat on her lap. Both girls were fun to talk to about shopping, but outside of that Serena didn't share much else in common with the two coordinators. They were at the top of their profession, stars in their own rights, but they looked upon her profession with a strange wonderment. Serena could only smirk at this. It was true. She never really battled with her pokémon yet she would show them off as good as any appeal round from a top coordinator.

She turned her head back to the window to see the moon high in the air and the stars dancing around it. The only reason she had even met anyone in the group was because of _him_. It had been five years since he had passed and everyday that she didn't keep herself busy her thoughts would slowly drift to him. His auburn eyes that burned with passion, but also showed a soft tender side. His jet-black hair that looked that a jungle sticking out from under his hat, but most of all she missed his smile. The smile that lit up any room he walked into usually accompany by his sweet laugh.

She was startled back from her daydream as she heard Bonnie shout right next to hear ear. "There it is! It's Saffron City," she squealed with delight.

"And look you can see the stadiums and the hotel right there," Max exclaimed pointing towards the lighted battle stadiums and the sprawling hotel. "We would have been here sooner had we not missed two different trains thanks to May's big stomach and shopping sprees."

The next thing Max felt was a slap on the back of his head followed by the shouts of his sister. "Excuse me but if I remember correctly, you were enjoying the restaurant as well, sitting next to your girlfriend over there, and if you had just carried my bags like I had asked the shopping would have gone by faster," she explained. Max and Bonnie both blushed at the remark they were dating, which made Serena giggle.

"We are not dating," Bonnie shouted in her defense.

"Now, now there is no need to worry," Dawn said sweetly as she waved her hands in front of her, trying to avoid a fight breaking out in the middle of the train. "The opening ceremonies won't start until late afternoon tomorrow and Brock said he and Misty will be waiting for us at the hotel. Plus you two have already gotten plenty of training in the past few weeks."

"Dawn is right, besides it would be difficult to train with all the media that has engulfed the city," Clemont explained with a smile on his face. Serena gulped and slowly felt her heart start to pound from dread at the thought of the media being there.

_No not the media. Surely there will be people from Kalos who know me. I just want to get away from them and relax._

"Serena are you alright?" Bonnie asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah of course! I am just nervous for you two," she lied trying to keep her friends from worrying.

"We are gonna do great Serena," Bonnie said enthusiastically. "We have both been training none stop for a year ever since we got our invites in the mail. We are ready for anything that this tournament will throw at us." As Bonnie was finishing her statement the train began to slow to a stop. A bell could be heard throughout the train and an announcer stating that the train had finally arrived at the Saffron station.

The group exited the train, gathered their bags and started toward the hotel where the two young trainers could register and where they could get a room. Before they could leave the station a low rumble could be heard. May looked at the ground as her face began to grow a light red. "I guess all that talk of shopping and food has gotten me a little hungry. Do you guys mind if we stop by a restaurant and get some food? I heard Saffron City has some amazing places to eat," she laughed as she put a hand on her stomach.

The rest of the group laughed and they began to head towards the nearest restaurant. They were all extremely hungry from their travels, all except one.

"Hey guys," Serena said, "I think that Braixen and I are gonna head toward the park right there." She pointed to a little park that was situated in the city with a few dirt paths running through it. Benches and lampposts were scattered on the paths throughout the park. "Braixen hasn't been out of her pokeball in a while and I am not particularly hungry."

"Sure thing Serena," May said turning to the performer, "we'll be back in a bit."

Serena headed towards one of the benches that were under the light of a lamppost. She let out a soft sigh as she sat down and released her loyal starter pokémon from its pokeball. Braixen came out and gave its trainer a loving bark.

"Hey there Braixen what would you say to a good brushing?" Serena asked while pulling a brush out from her backpack.

"Brai braixen," the starter pokémon shouted with glee as it nodded its head. Getting brushed by her master was one of its favorite things, as it always wanted to look its best.

After a while of brushing Serena stopped and said, "All done! Now let's get you a yummy puffin. I baked them last night just for you."

The fox like pokémon smile and nodded. Serena reached down deep in her bag. _Where could that box of puffins have gone? I swear it was right at the top._ She kept digging until she felt the soft touch of fabric against her fingers. She froze for a second before slowly grabbing hold of the fabric and producing a small blue handkerchief from the bag.

She didn't say anything, looking fondly at the old piece of fabric in her hands. The years of wear and tear had made the once vibrant blue handkerchief begin to fade, but to her it was still the same vibrant blue as when she first saw it in the forest when her loved one rescued her. It was always was one of her most cherished possessions, but after Ash had died she stuck it in the bottom of her bang only occasionally taking it out. It was still hard for her to talk about that day and seeing the handkerchief always made her emotional. As she peered down at the piece of fabric in her hand, she began to feel tears begin to well up in her eyes.


	3. Forced Encounters

**Chapter 2**

They had become use to living in the shadows the past five years. They felt like the shadows had become their home, but walking in the light gave them a little extra energy.

The lights of the city showed brightly as Ash and his two companions walked through the city. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder happy to be in the big city again with Ash. The city brought back their memories of fighting Sabrina at the Saffron Gym and winning the Marsh Badge. All be it in a very unconventional way, but they still laughed about it from time to time. Ash turned to look at his second companion and smirked as he saw the face on his aura pokémon.

Lucario gazed at the city in amazement. Even in their previous tournament at the foot of Mt. Silver they had never been in this big of a city before. The amazement and wonder was written in big, bold letters across his face.

"Like what you see champ?" Ash asked amused.

"Yes, very much so master. The Orange Islands don't have anything compared to this. Let alone Shamouti Island," he exclaimed, his eyes still fixed on the bright lights of the city.

Ash chuckled a bit. Lucario had never really been anywhere outside of the Orange Islands. Ash still remembered finding him as a scared, newly hatched Riolu in the cage of poachers. It was after the incident had occurred. He and his pokémon were stowaways on a freighter headed to the Orange Islands. Ash knew of a place small enough that not many tourists came but big enough that if he needed to he could get supplies. He found the scared Riolu packed away in a cargo container, in chains and scared the fighting pokémon trusted no one. It took some time but luckily Ash got the pokémon away from danger and they barely escaped the freight and onto the islands where they made their way to Shamouti Island. Riolu decided to stay with them and like Pikachu refused to be in a pokeball. They had grown close in the nearly five years the trio were together; now he was one of Ash's go to pokémon. He had grown and evolved and Ash did the same right along with him. Together they learned how to use Aura although Ash could really only communicate telepathically with Lucario, but their bond still grew. Still Lucario wanted to know the outside world and more specifically what his master's life was like before they had met. The stories Ash would tell him filled the aura pokémon with awe. He would poke and prod, hell even beg, for his master to take them off the island and explore the world. He was finally getting what he so desperately wished for.

"Will we continue to travel like this after we have finished the tournament master?" he finally asked, turning his attention from the lights above to the dark figure that walked beside him.

"Maybe Lucario. It would be nice to go visit cities like Nimbasa, Vermillion and Lumiose again," Ash stated nonchalantly walking through the crowds. "But that can't happen unless we stop Giovanni and his sick obsession with world domination. Remember that is why we are here Lucario," a hateful look began to appear on Ash's face.

"But master how are you sure he is still alive? I have seen the explosion in your memories, it was devastating," Lucario noted.

"Because I survived! It is a miracle I did," Ash shot back with venom in his voice. "If I survived then so can he. No, I have to make sure that he is down for the count. I couldn't do that back in Kalos, but I sure as hell am gonna do it now." Ash's features began to tense as flashbacks of the incident played through his mind.

Lucario could sense the emotions running through his master's head: anger, hate, frustration, anxiety and even sadness. "Master do not trouble yourself," he stated calmly. "We will find him if he is out there."

"Pikapi, chu pika pika pi chu!" Pikachu chirped in agreement trying to cheer his life long friend up.

"Sorry guys I am just nervous," Ash apologized to his pokémon. He knew Lucario only meant to reassure him.

"There is something more that is bothering you," Lucario could now notice the aura his master was giving off. "You hide it but you are anxious to see them again. To see your friends, to hear their voices, their laughter. You're afraid they have moved on and forgotten about you."

Ash just looked at Lucario and gave a tentative nod. Everything he had said was true. It had been five years since he last saw them in person. Sure he had kept tabs on them from the island but it wasn't the same. He saw May and Dawn take the title of Top Coordinator, seen videos of Gary as he gave speeches on pokémon research, Bonnie and Max competing in pokémon leagues. Finally there was Serena. He had followed her the closest. He saw every pokévision video she made and whenever a performance of hers was aired he would be sure to watch. It hurt to see them continue their lives as his was in limbo, never knowing when he could return or if he could ever return to his old life.

He gave a soft sigh, but then perked up as he heard the voice of what seemed like an angel from his past in the mass of the crowds. He stood, frozen in place. Then he heard another voice from the past and quickly ran into a park that was close by to hide in the shadows of the trees. He turned and look and his heart began to sink.

There, in front of him, stood six of his old friends: Bonnie, Clemont, Max, May, Dawn and Serena. He was so close yet he felt so far away. He saw them split up and he felt himself tense up as Serena headed his way. He kept quite and watched as she passed them and sat on a bench underneath the light of a lamppost. He saw her brush her pokémon and never took his eyes off of her. It was as if she had put him into a trance.

"Master," this woke Ash up. He peered over to Lucario. "That is her, isn't it? That is Serena!" There was giddiness in his thoughts. "She is more beautiful then I could have imagined."

Ash just looked on before turning away. "Come on," he muttered, "let's get out of here."

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked quizzically, studying his master's face from his perch upon his shoulder.

"Because she has long since forgotten about me. Just let it be guys. We have a mission anyways," he said dead panned.

"Go talk to her," Lucario said.

"No we have a mission and talking to her will only get in the way," Ash retorted with a look of pain in his eyes.

Lucario studied Ash for a bit, and then turned to Serena. He saw she held what looked like a handkerchief. _That clearly means something to her. I wonder if it has anything to do with Ash._ An idea went off in his head. "Well then master, if you won't do anything then I will," and with that Lucario leapt from their position toward the young lady sitting on the bench.

"Lucario wait!" but Ash could not stop the aura pokémon.

•••••

Serena sat there and could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but before they could escape a pokémon appeared in front of her. She gasped at the speed at which it had appeared, but it just knelt there with its head held down. It began to rise slowly. Braixen let out a low growl not trusting the stranger. The pokémon rose and met the gaze of the young performer; she saw peace in its eyes. But peace was quickly replaced with determination. The pokémon snatched the handkerchief from her and with the off hand blasted Braixen with an Aura Sphere before running off.

The action was too fast for her to process, but when she realized what had happened she let out a scream and began to run after the pokémon with tears in her eyes. "Please don't take that. Take anything else but please not that! Give it back!" She shouted as she chased after the pokémon.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the path of her assailant, tackling it and bringing it to the ground. As she approached she could begin to see the figure before her. He wore a black jacket with blue jeans and black shoes. The figure yanked the handkerchief from the Lucrio, rose and turned to her. She could now see the muscular figure he possessed and the pokeball around his neck. But what really caught her attention were his eyes. She hadn't seen eyes shine like that since Ash. She began to feel her cheeks turn red. _Who is this guy and why do I feel this way?_

He slowly walked towards her and handed the fabric back to her. "I'm sorry for my Lucario's actions. Sometimes he likes to pick fights when they are not needed," the man said.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the deep velvet sound of his voice. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

"You're welcome," he said. "Again I am very sorry. If I had trained my Lucario better this incident wouldn't have happened." At this a gruff sound could be heard from the aura pokémon as it started to rise, not appreciating the comments of its master.

"It's, it's alright," she tried to collect her thoughts. "I mean after all I got to meet," she began to panic. _No, no stop this. You are gonna sound like an idiot._ "I mean at least I got my handkerchief back." _Nice save._

"Well I better be off," the dark figure began to turn away.

"Wait I never got your-" but before she could finish she heard her friends running to them.

"Hey Serena what's wrong," Bonnie shouted as they rushed towards them from the strange figure's side. "We heard you scream is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is alright thanks to this man," she said pointing to the strange trainer in front of the group.

"Hmmmm. . . You look familiar," said Dawn. She put her fingers to her chin, as she slowly looked the trainer up and down.

Ash could feel his heart begin to race. _No way could Dawn know it was me. All my features except my eyes are hidden and no way could she know me by my pokémon. She hasn't even seen Pikachu._

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "You're Iris' first round opponent and one of the two wild cards from the tournaments a month ago. I saw your picture while the various networks were analyzing the first round match ups. I hope you know that Iris is gonna be tough to beat."

Ash sighed in relief and nodded his head. _That was a close one._

"Please can you tell us your name?" Serena asked softly looking at the trainer in front of them.

Ash looked at her and smiled, "My name is Aaron Tajiri and I am from Shamouti Island." His voice was gentle and kind, making Serena notice something.

_I have heard that voice before. I just now picked up on it, but I know I know it from somewhere._ She thought.

She saw the figure walk off into the darkness of the forest with his Lucario and vanish. She stood there with both hands around the handkerchief, pressed against her chested. _Could he be. . . No, no way just let it go._

•••••

Ash walked into the shadows with an extra pep in his step. Once he entered the shadows Pikachu joined him. Before long he began to notice Lucario to his side. He shot a glance towards the pokémon.

"What the hell were you thinking? Pulling a stunt like that was completely out of line," he said trying to sound upset at his pokémon.

"You wanted an excuse to talk to her," Lucario said with a smile on his face. "I just gave you the extra little push that you needed."

Ash just shook his head and chuckled. Lucario was right, he desperately wanted to talk her and now that he had he felt like he could take on the world. He hadn't felt like that in years and it was amazing. He continued to walk with his companions to the hotel so they could register and get a room. _Maybe she hasn't forgotten about me._ Ash just smiled and kept walking.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 3**

The sun slowly started to shine through her hotel window as her eyes opened to first the rays of sunlight. She let out a soft groan and rolled over to face the darker part of her room. She had gotten in late that night with her friends after an eventful night out in Saffron City, the eyes of the strange Aaron still dancing in her head. She felt herself slowly begin to drift back to sleep before she noticed a faint sound out in the hallway. It was beautiful yet horrifying at the same time. The sound emanated from what seemed to be a flute. She slowly began to rise as she came to a sitting position before noticing that one of the beds next to hers was empty. She sighed and chuckled as she thought about Bonnie running around doing who knows what. _Probably out doing some early morning training with Max again._

She was curious where the music was coming from. She rose from her bed and slowly made her way into the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake either May or Dawn. She opened the door and the music began to get louder. She looked across the hall to the door on the opposite side.

With her curiosity peaked she made her way to the door and was about to knock until the music stopped. She let out a little gasp as she heard footsteps begin to walk towards the door. She ran back into her room and closed the door. She began to breathe slowly again before she heard the opposite door begin to open. She couldn't take it; she had to know who it was. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head out and saw the same mysterious trainer walking down the hallway with his back turned to her and two pokémon accompanying him. _This guy keeps getting stranger and stranger. I have to talk to him again._

"Um Serena, what are you doing?"

While Serena was deep in thought she hadn't noticed Bonnie walking down the opposite end of the hall to their door. She squeaked and turned to her friend. "Oh who me?" she gave a nervous laugh. "I was gonna head out and grab something to eat is all."

"Oh ok cool. Max and I were gonna wake you girls up pretty soon anyways to see if you wanted breakfast also," she stated with a smile. "Although I suggest changing as media members are already down stairs wanting to interview tournament participants."

Serena nodded before entering the room again and taking a shower and changing. She walked out of the bathroom dressed to see Bonnie doing everything in her power to get the two coordinators out of bed, but they weren't budging.

Serena laughed and looked at Bonnie, "Come on you're wasting your time. Let them sleep in and get some rest."

The two girls exited the room and walked down the hall to meet up with Max and Clemont.

•••••

Lucario woke to a very familiar sound. It was his master playing a song on a flute like instrument he had been given during their time on Shamouti Island. Ash only played it when he was nervous or his pokémon couldn't sleep. He looked the trainer up and down and noticed Pikachu asleep on his lap.

"Master, was Pikachu unable to sleep?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"No Lucario, the song was for me this time," Ash spoke in a soft tone. "Just something to get my day started right. You know before things get chaotic out there during the tournament."

He continued to play the song. It wasn't as sad as it had been in the past when Ash played it for himself. The song had a certain mood change to it. The melody carried no pain or anxiety, but rather power and bravado. Lucario smiled as the song came to end.

"Beautiful master. I have never heard you play the song like that ever in my life," he complimented his trainer.

"Thank you Lucario. Now how about we wake Pikachu up and head out to get some food in us?' the thought of food made Ash's stomach begin to growl.

They woke up the slumbering pokémon and left the room heading towards the food court that was at the top of the hotel with a view of all of Silph Village and the surrounding area.

•••••

The rest of the day had gone off without anything else exciting going on. Serena had eaten her breakfast in one of the cafés on the outskirts of town and had done a good job of avoiding the media. She had returned to find May and Dawn talking with two more of her friends, Misty and Brock.

Misty was one of the strongest gym leaders in all of Kanto, boasting the highest win rate of gym leaders thanks in large part to her Gyrados. Brock was a Pokémon Doctor straight out of med school. He had gotten a job to work the tournament and was thankful for the opportunity to once again see his old traveling partners.

They talked and walked around before going to a press conference for both Max and Bonnie. The press conferences were rather short, as the media didn't have many questions for them since their battles weren't for two more days. The biggest lines were in front of Tyson and Iris as they were preparing to face the two wild card entries that had won their way into the tournament a little over a month ago at Mt. Silver and Mt. Coronet. Serena noticed Aaron didn't show up for his press conference and neither did the other wild card winner. She sighed, but at least she would see him battle later tonight.

They finally arrived to the opening ceremonies and watched all the contestants entering the stadium save for the four that would battle tonight as part of the prize the two wild card winners had received for their victories. The ceremony went by quickly and Bonnie and Max were up in the stands shortly with the group.

"Isn't this exciting?" May squealed in excitement. "Iris will be battling shortly and after that Tyson will be up!"

"Yeah I am interested in seeing their battle strategies," Max said with a look of excitement on his face. "After all they are some of the favorites to win the tournament. Tyson in particular."

"Yeah a dragon master will be tough to beat in this tournament," a deep voice from behind them said. The group whipped around to see a man with short, curly brown hair and a tropical shirt that covered a rather large midsection. Sunglasses covered his eyes but a wide smile covered his face.

"Hey Scott how have you been?" Brock asked the talent scout.

"I have been good. The Battle Frontiers have been keeping me busy. And how are the two tournament participants fairing?" He asked turning to Bonnie and Max. "I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

"They're awesome Scott," Max said enthusiastically. "Silph has really pulled out all the stops for this one! I even heard that all the Champions from the various regions were invited to watch!"

"That is true Max. I am actually sitting with them up in a box," Scott said pointing to a large suite located up from where the group was sitting. "I saw you guys down here and decided to pop by and say hi. Hey would you want to come by and watch the first two matches with us? There is plenty of room."

The group agreed and eagerly got up and headed towards the box.

•••••

Up in the presidential box stood five champions towards the back while two figures in lab coats sat near the railing anxiously waiting for the first battle.

"So what region do you think will take home the trophy," a man with red hair and black cape asked. Lance was the champion of both the Johto and Kanto regions and was world renowned for his dragons and his work with the G-men.

"Who knows, we have to wait and see the drama unfold before us," a beautiful women in a white jacket with a white shirt and shorts underneath state. She was Diantha, famous actress and champion of Kalos.

The champions of the regions saw the tournament as a way to one up each other. To have a trainer defeat the best the other regions had to offer would certainly make the champion from that region look good. They all pondered their top choices they had hand picked. Alder sought out the newly minted dragon master Iris, he had confidence her fierce dragons would be no match for anyone else in the tournament. Diantha looked to the young Bonnie as her top pick. While it was true the coordinator/trainer did not have as much experience as others in the tournament few had the strategy the young girl possessed and that would aid her in the later rounds when there was little time between matches. Cynthia felt as if she had a plethora of choices but her thoughts came to rest on Paul and Tobias. Both trainers had won the Lily of the Valley Conference and had only gotten stronger; they were now able to actually stand up against the Sinnoh Elite Four. Wallace didn't have to think to hard about his selection. Tyson and Max Maple were easy choices. Tyson had won multiple Conferences and Frontiers and seemed to be the tournament favorite as he had the most experience in the competition and Max was proving his strategies couldn't easily be beaten. Finally it was Lance who found a wide range from which to choose. He could go with either Ritchie, who had surged to the top of the charts in the last two years, or Jon Dickson who always pushed the Johto Elite Four and him to the limit each battle.

The five champions were deep in thought when they heard a door open and saw the final "champion" walk in. He was a champion by title, but they all looked down their noses at the leader of the Orange Crew, Drake. The calm man walked in with a black, sleeveless jacket unzipped to show off his pokeball necklace. His black hair was spiked every which way. The rest of the champions looked on with smirks across their faces.

"Well well well nice of the great Drake of the Orange Islands to finally bless us with his company," Wallace sarcastically said while gesturing with a wide sweeping bow to Drake as he passed him.

"Can it Wallace I am just here to watch the trainer from my region battle," he said while keeping his eyes on the arena below, ignoring the stares he was getting from the rest of the group.

"You are lucky to even be here," Cynthia commented. "Initially no one from the Orange Islands even made the first cut to be chosen for the tournament. You should be glad one of the trainers from your region even made it through the wild card tournament."

"Lucky me," Drake said dryly. He knew they were right. The Orange Islands were more of a tourist destination than a region to train for battle. He and the Orange Crew had worked hard to promote pokémon training on the islands, but when it came time for challenges they found most of them came from people passing through on their way to one of the six major regions. Still he had held his spot longer than anyone else in the room only losing to one challenger.

"If I remember correctly haven't you also lost before to a challenger? That in itself should prove that you don't belong here," Lance pointed out. The comment made Drake shiver and tense up. He gritted his teeth as he chose his next words carefully.

"You are right, I did lose to a worthy challenger," he slowly spat out. But with a smug look on his face he finished his thoughts. "One mister Ash Ketchum."

At the mention of the name the group fell silent. Each felt a tinge of regret for pushing the champion as far as they did. Each one of them reflected on their own experiences with the young man and the many adventures they had with him.

Cynthia finally spoke up, ending the silence. "He would have made a great champion."

"Indeed," said Wallace as he looked toward Drake. "One of us at least would not be standing here today if it wasn't for that tragedy 5 years ago. Of this I am certain."

"You're right Ash had some guts didn't he?" Alder said with his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah that Ash always had a plan up his sleeve," this was followed by a laugh from the doorway. The group turned to see Scott accompanied by Ash's past traveling companions.

"Ah Scott good to see you!" the voice came from the older of the two figures in lab coats from the seats in front of the champions towards the arena. The voice came from the great Professor Samuel Oak with his grandson Gary sitting next to him. "Please come in. The first battle is about to begin."

The mass of people that had culminated in the presidential box ran over to their seats as they looked towards the field as the announcer began to speak across the speakers.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE POKEMON MASTER'S CHALLENGE TOURNAMENT," the crowd roared with excitement. "AND NOW INTRODUCING THE FIRST COMPETITORS. . . ."

•••••

The sound of music could be heard throughout the halls of the lower section of the stadium. The assistant ran to where the music was coming from. Once he arrived at the door he gave a tentative knock. "Aaron Tajiri, your battle is about to begin," as the man said this he noticed the music didn't stop. He continued, "Please the higher ups would not be happy if the first battle were to start late. It is already dark out."

Inside sat Ash with his two pokémon. He paid no attention to the knocks, he knew what they were about, but he continued to play the song. Once done he slowly rose. He felt a burning fire in his gut that slowly spread to the rest of his body, he was ready. Without saying a word he stepped out of the room and towards the platform that would take him up to the arena above.

He took a look around and lowered his head as the platform began to rise.


	5. Battle Begin

**Chapter 4**

"NOW PRESENTING THE FIRST WILD CARD WINNER FROM THE MT. SILVER TOURNAMENT. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS. AARON TAJIRI!" the announcer exclaimed.

Ash could hear the roars of the crowd as the platform he and his two companions were on rose. The bright lights of the stadium caught his eyes, but he did not flinch or even squint. The same could be said for Pikachu who sat firmly on his shoulder. They had been there before; they had battled in front of massive crowds in high tense situations. They felt calm and relaxed. The same could not be said for their friend Lucario.

Ash could sense the pokémon begin to shake. He looked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Lucario. We have prepared five years for this. I know you can do it," Ash communicated with the pokémon through aura.

Lucario took his eyes off the stands and focused them back onto his trainer. "Thank you master. I will not disappoint you."

Ash smiled and nodded at his trusty friend before turning his head to where his opponent would be presented.

"AND NOW GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE DRAGON OF UNOVA, THE DRAGON MASTER HERSELF, IRIS OF THE VILLAGE OF DRAGONS!" the announcer shouted with bravado. It was clear to Ash who the crowd favorite was, but he didn't blame them. Iris had accomplished quite a lot since their trips through Unova.

Ash held a cold stare as he saw her rise for the ground. She kept many of the same features she had since their travels. The same bushy purple hair, the same long sleeved yellow shirt with the pink trimmings and the white leggings. What had changed was the pokémon that stood next to her.

The once small Axew had evolved to the mighty Haxorus that stood beside her. The axe jaw pokémon roared when the platform stopped. The tan armor like scales that adorned its back and tale were a stunning contrast with the black that was on its stomach and nose. What really stood out was the axe like appendages that came from the pokémon's mouth.

•••••

Up in the box the group looked on in awe. "Wow Iris sure has done a great job raising her Haxorus," Max said hesitantly as he eyed the dragon pokémon.

Gary Oak didn't hear the commotion the rest of the group was making about Iris. His eyes were still fixed on the dark figure with the Pikachu. _So Ash you finally came out of the shadows. What are you planning?_ He thought as his bodied tensed up from the gentle touch of his grandfather.

Samuel Oak laughed at his grandson. "My my if I didn't know any better I would say that you wanted to be out there. I see you haven't lost that battling spirit after all these years," Oak stated with a laugh.

•••••

Ash couldn't wait; he was ready to get the battle started. He could feel the heat of moment coming on. It wasn't nerves but rather it was pure excitement that coursed through his veins. He had waited five years for this moment and now it was here. He paused for a second, his eyes made their way to the box and he saw her standing there.

•••••

Up in the box the group gasped as Ash's eyes fell onto Serena who was standing towards the back of the group. She froze, theirs eyes met for a brief moment but it was as if time stood still. She could see an ever so slight relaxation in his posture. His shoulders hung a little lower and his clenched fists loosened their grip.

•••••

Ash had seen what he needed to see. He remembered all his gym battles and conference battles during his Kalos journey. Each one Serena was there to cheer him on and she always had the same effect on him. He would look to her before every match and now he was able to do it again. He turned when the referee began to call out the battle.

"This first round matchup between Aaron of Shamouti Island and Iris of the Village of Dragons will be a 3-on-3 battle," the referee said as he raised his flags in the air. "The trainers will be able to substitute at anytime after the first battle. The trainers have already selected their first pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the pokémon is unable to battle. Is that understood?" Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

•••••

"Hey Brock," Dawn asked, "what is with the new tournament rules? I have never heard of tournament where the initial pokémon were pre-chosen."

"It's to give the person who game planned for the round better an advantage," he stated calmly. "This way a trainer can't keep switching out pokémon for a better type matchup. In this way it sort of it gives the trainer who is ready, who has already thought ahead and done research, the upper hand."

•••••

Back on the field the referee continued. "The winner will be determined when one side's pokémon are no longer able to battle. Trainers present your first pokémon."

With that Iris took the first move. "Aaron let me introduce you to the only pokémon you will be seeing this tournament. Haxorus I choose you!" With that declaration Haxorus jumped out, took a battle stance and let out a mighty roar.

Ash didn't even flinch. He reached to his belt and selected his pokémon. He knew she would go with her partner. _Predictable._ He thought as he tossed his pokeball in the air. When the ball opened a light flashed. When the light dimmed an otter looking pokémon stood in front of him. The pokémon was predominantly orange with a tan front section, hands and tips of his two tails. Blue fins could be seen on the sides of his arms and a yellow collar like feature that wrapped around its body.

The pokémon came up and shouted, "Zel zel floatzel!" The pokémon crossed its arms in front of him and looked at his opponent with no fear in its eyes.

The referee looked at both pokémon, confirming that they were the ones that had been pre-chosen. Satisfied with what he saw he raised the flags and yelled, "Battle begin!"

"I'll take the first move," Iris shouted. "Haxorus use Dragon Rage!" Haxorus could be seen beginning to glow as he concentrated energy in his chest before unleashing a glowing blue ball from his mouth.

_Predictable as usual._ Ash smirked before calling out a counter, "Floatzel use Ice Beam." Floatzel responded by firing a light blue beam from its mouth.

The two attacks careened toward each other until they met head on, but to the shock of the crowd the blue sphere of Haxorus exploded and the beam from Floatzel continued along its course as if it hit nothing.

Iris gasp in horror, "Haxorus get out of there." Haxorus barely avoided the attack. Before Iris could stop to think she saw her opponent jump into the air. "Ha big mistake Aaron! Haxorus after Floatzel with Dragon Rush." A blue aura surrounded Haxorus as it sent itself flying through the air to his opponent.

Ash's smirk got bigger. "Quick Floatzel use Ice Punch," the sea weasel pokémon's fist began to glow a light blue. Floatzel hurled the punch right as Haxorus got to him. The two attacks clashed in mid-air causing an explosion. From the cloud of smoke came the dragon pokémon as it was sent cascading towards the ground making contact with the floor of the arena with a hard thud. Floatzel; however, gently landed in front of his trainer as if nothing had happened.

Haxorus was desperately trying to get up. Iris was about to call out a command but she was too late, Ash had beaten her to it.

"Floatzel finish this with Hydro Pump," he said flatly. The water pokémon leaned back and then threw his head forward and powerful stream of water came out of its mouth. The jet of water made its way over to Haxorus, slamming the already weak pokémon into the wall behind Iris. When the dust settled the entire stadium could see that Haxorus wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Haxorus is unable to continue. The battle goes to Floatzel and Aaron," the referee announced.

Iris was in shock. Her plan was to intimidate the dark figure across from her, but it didn't work, he didn't even flinch. His Floatzel looked like it had just came out of its pokeball; no strain on the water pokémon's face could be seen. She sighed and put Haxorus back in its pokeball before retrieving her second pokémon of the match.

•••••

Up in the stands the group of friends sat in shock. "Wow that Floatzel is strong. It doesn't even look like it broke a sweat out there," Misty said in awe of the water pokémon.

"Yeah and that is one of her strongest pokémon," Dawn stated. "What is she gonna do now?"

Bonnie turned toward Serena who had been silent throughout the battle. As she looked at the performer she saw a look she hadn't seen since Ash's battle with Grant at the Cyllage Gym. Serena looked on with complete distress in her eyes and her hands held tightly together, pressed against her chest. "Serena are you ok? Don't worry Iris will be fine! She's got this," Bonnie said trying to comfort her friend.

Serena just looked at the girl and nodded. Truth was she was worried for Aaron. She knew that Iris had more powerful pokémon up her sleeves and was hoping that he could pull out the win. _Come on Aaron. Don't get cocky stay on your toes._

•••••

Iris looked over to her opponent before enlarging the pokeball in her hand and smiling, "I have to give you credit Aaron, you're better than I expected. But that is the last time I underestimate you! Go Emolga!" With that she tossed her pokeball in the air and produced a black and white pokémon that resembled a flying squirrel with yellow underneath its wings.

This time Ash took the first move, "Floatzel, let's end this quickly. Use Aqua Jet!" The water pokémon became entrenched in water before launching itself towards its opponent.

"Looks like you are the one who got cocky this time," Iris responded. "Emolga use Thunderbolt." Emolga flew into the air before curling its body and letting loose a powerful lightning attack.

"Floatzel, spin and use Hyrdo Pump," Ash responded calmly to the incoming electrical attack. Floatzel maintained the aqua jet but began to spin and releasing a strong jet of water, which created a barrier of spinning water around it.

The two attacks collided with an explosion in the middle of the battlefield. Iris looked over to her opponent with pride in her eyes only to see him stand where he was with no fear visible upon his features.

"Floatzel, Ice Punch into a Sonic Boom," Iris' eyes shot up when she heard Ash give the command only to see Floatzel flying through the smoke towards Emolga with the same speed it was traveling with before the explosion. She looked on in horror as the combination hit home.

Floatzel used the momentum gained from spinning to power up the Ice Punch that hit Emolga square in the chest, sending the sky squirrel pokémon flying toward the wall. Not fighting his momentum, Floatzel's tail began to glow white, its body twisted and a powerful wave of air burst from its tail hurling the electric pokémon into the wall. Emolga smashed into the wall and fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Floatzel is the winner. Iris is down to her last pokémon," the referee called out.

Iris was silent. She didn't even look towards Emolga as she returned it to its pokeball. Her eyes were squarely set on her opponent across from her. She studied the Floatzel and began to notice that sparks were flying around the pokémon every so often. She slowly began to gain hope. _OK Emolga's Thunderbolt didn't have the effect I wanted but it looks like his pokémon is paralyzed at least. That gives me a fighting chance._ As she was finishing her thoughts she saw the water pokémon vanish. _Darn, Aaron saw the same thing I did._

•••••

Up in the stands Dawn turned to Brock with a look of shock in her eyes, "Brock. . . . that strategy. . . the combination, it looked so similar to. . . ."

"I know Dawn I know. We'll talk about it later," he said quietly has he looked on the strange trainer below. _Who is this guy?_

Gary noticed the look on Dawn and Brocks faces and he smirked inside. _They are beginning to recognize him too. I'm surprised that Dawn didn't recognize the Floatzel since she was the one who initially captured it. No matter, I will get to the bottom of this either way._ Gary's eyes turned to Serena and he noticed a slight bit of joy beginning to radiate in her eyes. _She recognizes him too, whether she knows it or not._ His eyes returned to the rout that was unfolding below.

•••••

Iris drew a deep breath and looked at her pokeball. "Ok time to kick it up a notch!" With those words she threw the pokeball in the air and out came her most powerful pokémon. The dragon type pokémon had become nearly legendary since the six years that Ash had left Iris, but he still recognized the fighting spirit that was in the Dragonite's eyes. The pokémon stood tall with a mostly orange body, antennas and a horn protruding from its head and green wings that formed from its back. It roared its challenge to Ash.

Ash turned to the aura pokémon beside him, "Are you ready?"

Lucario didn't take his eyes off the Dragonite, Ash could sense that Lucario was up for the challenge. "I will not disappoint you master," he responded. With that Lucario took a step onto the field and assumed a battle pose, his eyes never leaving the Dragonite.

Before Iris could even say a word Ash had commanded his first attack. "Extreme Speed Lucario," the steel and fighting type pokémon vanished only to reappear underneath the chin of Dragonite. "Now Aura Sphere," Ash commanded. Lucario created an Aura Sphere and smashed it under its opponents chin sending it flying into the air.

Iris tried to respond but to no avail. She felt like the dark figure across from her was suffocating her with the constant pressure he applied.

"Close Combat," Ash commanded to which Lucario responded with a barrage of kicks, jabs and knees to the stunned Dragonite.

Iris was stunned. She was watching her strongest pokémon getting tossed around like a rag doll by fighting moves, and then it hit her. _Fighting moves don't do much to Dragonite. He hasn't taken that much damage. We can still win but we have to go for broke._ "Dragonite," she commanded, "focus and use Hyper Beam on Lucario."

_Got ya._ Ash smirked then yelled his counter, "Lucario dodge and get behind it." Just like that Lucario vanished from in front of Dragonite while still in mid-air before Dragonite could hit him. The dragon type sent the Hyper Beam but barely missed its target, instead landing a few feet from Ash who acted like he didn't even notice it.

"Time to finish this. Lucario use Dragon Pulse," suddenly Lucario appeared behind Dragonite and formed a darker blue sphere with a yellow light in the middle. Lucario struck the defenseless Dragonite in the back with the attack sending it plummeting to the ground. "Now send another one," as Dragonite hit the ground Lucario sent another Dragon Pulse to the injured pokémon causing a devastating explosion before softly landing by his master's side.

"Well done Lucario," Ash said as he messed with the fur on top of his pokémon's head.

"Thank you master. It was good to get out and exercise a bit."

As the dust settled it was clear that Dragonite was down for the count. Iris went to her knees as the sound of the referee making the final call drifted into a void of nothingness. _How could I lose?_ She returned her pokémon to its ball and stared at it._ I worked so hard, gone through so many obstacles just to be smashed in the first round._ She could feel tears begin to swell up in her eyes. Then she noticed footsteps. She looked up to see her opponent in front of her with a hand stretched out to help her up.

"That was a good battle," he said with a friendly look in his eyes. "Thank you for the wonderful time. I wish you and your pokémon good luck in the future. You are very strong and should be proud."

She took his hand and got to her feat. "Thank you and maybe in the future we can have a rematch," she said as she looked at Aaron.

"I would like that," he turned and began to walk back to his platform.

•••••

"That was. . . . unbelievable," were the only words that could escape out of Alder's mouth as he looked down from the box.

Drake just chuckled, "Looks like the Orange Islands are here to stay." The rest of the champions looked on in shock at what had just occurred. A nobody had just trounced one of the favorites of the tournament, a trainer specifically chosen by a champion to represent their region. All were shocked except Gary.

"What just happened?" asked May still bewildered by the quick battle.

"He completely outclassed her is what happened," Gary commented. "Especially in that last battle. He attacked her not her pokémon."

"What do you mean Gary?" asked Bonnie who had turned to the young researcher.

"Easy, Aaron knew those fighting attacks would do little to no damage but he still got the desired effect. He made Iris panic and he capitalized when she made a costly mistake," Gary explained coldly. "He set it up well with the domination his Floatzel showed and he compounded it with the shock value of his barrage style attacks with his Lucario. Iris panicked and went for broke leaving her pokémon completely defenseless."

"That's right," Clemont began to understand the strategy Gary was pointing out. "When Hyper Beam missed its mark it made Dragonite immobile which made him an easy target for a more effective attack."

"Exactly," Gary nodded. "It is a devastating strategy but one that is difficult to pull off. Max, Bonnie be careful with this guy. He isn't messing around." With that Gary got up from his seat and began to walk out the door leaving the stunned crowd.

"Wait hold up Gary. Where are you going?" Brock quickly inquired.

"I'm gonna go get a quick snack and stretch my legs before the next match," he lied as he walked out the door. _Great if I hurry I may be able to catch Ash and finally get answers to the last five years._ Gary quickly made his way towards the stairs that led to the locker rooms of the trainers.

•••••

As Ash exited the platform with his pokémon he noticed another trainer walking towards them with a Persian at his side. As they passed they made eye contact. The gaze lasted only for a second, but in that moment Ash saw all that he needed to see.

His heart began to beat madly and his mind started to race. _Glad to see you made it Giovanni. Now we can finish what we started._ Ash continued to walk down the corridor in silence with his trusty companions at his side.


	6. Conversations

**Chapter 5**

Ash had managed to dodge the reporters that congregated in front of his locker room. He knew they would be there after his crushing victory against Iris. He had planned ahead and hid all of his stuff in a supply closest on the opposite side of the corridor that housed his locker room. He chuckled as he heard the pounding on the door as he imagined all the work and energy the reporters were putting in for the attention of an empty room.

"That was a nice trick Ashy-boy."

Ash felt chills go up his spine. _No way. No freaking way did he figure it out._ Ash didn't turn to the owner of the voice but instead attempted to make his way to the stairs with Pikachu and Lucario in tow. He was about at the stairs when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Listen we need to have a talk Ash," Ash turned as he saw Gary standing behind him, his hand still on Ash's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you must have mistaken me for someone else. I am Aaron Tajiri," he was hoping Gary would believe his lie, but he didn't even believe it himself.

"No fooling me Ash, I know it is you. I have been waiting five years for this conversation and I am not gonna let you walk out of this arena without answers," Ash could see the look of determination in his eyes. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"There is nothing to say," Ash said slowly, lowering his head to look at the ground. "The boy you knew died five years ago and he isn't coming back."

"Lies," Gary shouted. "I saw the look in your eyes when you fought Iris. I saw the way you looked at Serena back on the battlefield. You may have become a better trainer and strategist but you are still Ash."

"Gary look at me and tell me you see the same old Ash."

Gary gasped as Ash took off his mask covering the rest of his face and the hood that covered his hair. Gary began to notice the weary and tired look on the young man's face. The look in Ash's eyes didn't radiate the same joy he had remembered. He saw turmoil not peace, anxiety not passion. "What happened to you?" were all the words the young researcher could mutter.

"Five years happened to me Gary," Ash spat back coldly.

Gary then remembered why he had come down in the first place. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come back to Pallet, to your mom, to your friends, to me after that incident? Why are you just now showing up? Now after five years of damage done by your death? Five years of blame because we saw one of our best friends die? You owe me an explanation. You owe everyone who ever cared about you an explanation."

"I owe you nothing," Ash said defiantly.

Gary looked at Ash. He chose his words carefully this time. "Do you know why I am the only down here? Why I am the only one that has put two and two together?"

"No enlighten me," Ash responded sarcastically.

"I am the only one who has seen the video tape."

Ash looked at his childhood rival in confusion. "What tape?" he asked wanting to know what the researcher meant.

"A month after you died there was a break in at Grandpa's laboratory. The only thing that was taken were your pokeballs," Ash froze; he knew where this was going. "The only thing that remained on the shelf where your pokémon use to sit was a spray painted R in bright red. The incident nearly destroyed my Grandfather. Everyone thought it was a last stab at you for taking down Team Rocket, done by a pocket of grunts that had some how managed to stay out of prison. What the intruder didn't know was that we set up cameras in the lab and surrounding areas after Team Rocket had tried to kidnap my Grandpa and his pokémon years earlier," Gary glanced up to see Ash staring off into the distance. "I was the first one there that day, it was my turn to let the pokémon out of their pokeballs. When I saw what happened I rushed to the video screen to see the tape. That is when I saw you sneak in a steal your own pokémon with Pikachu right at your side. I didn't know what to do, who to tell or how to react. So I did some editing and made it look like the robbers tampered with the security footage. I knew there was a reason you didn't come back. I wanted to protect my friend from whatever he was hiding from, but now, now I want answers Ash."

There was silence among them for a while as Ash was processing what he had just been told. He turned to his two pokémon who looked at him and gave a smile and a nod. He turned to Gary. "Thank you for doing that Gary, but I can't tell you everything, not yet. I can tell you I have been away training though. So I can finally finish what I started five years ago."

"Ash, haven't you heard? What you did, what you started was the end of Team Rocket. All the files you stole led to arrests upon arrests of thousands of people within the organization. Bank accounts have been sealed, all the top agents have been put away and most of all Giovanni is dead. You can come back Ash," Gary said all of this with a smile on his face expecting to see the same smile reflected in his childhood friend. His smile turned to a frown as he saw Ash turn his eyes away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Giovanni isn't dead," was all he got back in response.

"No way. That is impossible we saw the explo-"

"Yeah the same explosion that should have killed me," Gary saw something he rarely saw in Ash: anger. "I should be dead but I'm not. For whatever reason, for whatever gods there might be I am alive," Ash breathing began to intensify. "I know that he is alive. I know because deep down in my gut there is a feeling that hasn't given me peace in years. I have spent sleepless nights wishing I had my life back. I have stayed in the shadows as I have watched my friends live their lives to the fullest as if nothing had happened," his anger began to turn to sadness. "I can't go back, not until I know that Giovanni will never again put the people I hold dear to me in danger. He did that five years ago, I will never let that happen again."

A light bulb went off in Gary's head. "You think he's here don't you?"

Ash nodded. "The prize money isn't much, but it is enough to get Team Rocket started up again."

"Then you have to win Ash," Gary looked at his friend with a smile on his face. Reaching out and placing a hand on Ash's shoulder he continued. "And you can bet that I will be there with you until the end."

He finally got what he wanted. Ash smiled as he turned his head back to Gary. "Thank you Gary."

"If there is anything that I can do for you Ash-"

"There is. Make sure everyone is safe. Keep your eyes open and attentive and be on your guard. I don't know what to expect from Giovanni so please be careful."

"Sure Ash. Anything for you," and with that Gary saw Ash put his mask back on and his hood up so only his auburn eyes showed. "And Ash take care of yourself. I want a battle after all this is done."

Gary could tell that beneath the mask Ash was smiling. His old friend turned to him and nodded before turning back and heading up the stairs as Lucario and Pikachu followed.

•••••

_Those eyes, the way he looked at me, the way he relaxed. _Serena began to blush as she thought about the strange trainer from the first match they had seen that night. She sat there playing with her food at the dinner table, her mind wandering to Aaron. _He talked so softly, yet with power. He battled so fiercely yet treated Iris and her pokémon with so much respect. Just like Ash would have done._ Her blush deepened as she shook her head. _No. No way, I can't think those things. Ash is still out there somewhere, at least I hope._

"Hey Serena, aren't you hungry?" Clemont asked. Serena shot out of her thoughts and looked up to see her friends staring at her. They were already finished with their food but she had barely touched hers.

"Uh-yeah no I'm not really hungry tonight," she said looking back down at her food sheepishly.

May began to notice her blush and the sight of her earlier that day came back to her. She smiled as she posed a question to the performer. "You don't have a crush on Aaron do you?" there was a teasing sound in her voice.

"Wh-what?" asked Serena. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she looked up to see May and Dawn giving her big goofy smiles from across the table. "No not at all. He isn't my type," she denied.

"Yeah that is true," Dawn responded. "You usually go for the stubborn and dense ones. Not to mention the reckless ones."

"Hey now Aaron did seem a little reckless out there and he did give Serena a look before the first match began," May said jokingly as her and Dawn began to giggle.

This made Serena turn even more red. She looked around her trying to find an excuse to leave before noticing the clock. It read 11:21. She sighed in relief. "It's getting late guys and I got up early this morning," Serena said before standing up. "I think I am gonna call it a night."

The rest of the group said good night and she turned to leave. The group fell silent for a bit after Serena had left the room. It was a while before someone spoke up.

"So who do you think these two wild card trainers really are?" asked a worried looking Max.

"I don't know," replied Brock. "But whoever they are, they are powerful that's for sure. For Aaron to dispatch Iris so easily, without even losing a pokémon, is scary to think about. Then there is that Sakaki character. I haven't seen Tyson shaken up during a battle like that in a long time. For him to only knock out one of Sakaki's pokémon then seeing his Meowth, arguably his most powerful pokémon, get crushed so easily, you have to wonder where those two came from."

The rest of the group just nodded. "What do you think Gary?" Misty had asked the researcher who was unusually quiet.

"Who knows? They are both really strong and have obviously been training for a while," Gary noted without giving any hint that he knew Aaron was really Ash in disguise.

The group looked on in silence before Dawn spoke up with a worried look on her face. "Guys," she began, "I know that this sort of thing is taboo but did anyone else notice something strange about Aaron? I mean the way her carried himself, the way he looked into the stands. Even his strategy with his Floatzel, do you think. . . . well maybe—"

"Dawn I know where you're going with this," it was Gary who had decided to speak up this time. "I had the same thoughts too. I mean after all it isn't everyday a trainer shows up with enough guts to use that technique. To be honest I haven't seen it since the last time I saw Ash battle in the Kalos League," he looked out the window as he began to start up again. "We have to move on. It has been five years, we can no longer keep hoping that Ash is gonna come back. We all saw that explosion. There is no way anyone could have survived that."

When he finished speaking he look around as he saw his friends looking down at the ground or off into the distance. Misty, May and Dawn had tears rolling down their cheeks. Brock was shaking his head while the others look lost in thought. It pained him to see his friends like this, especially when he knew the truth. But Ash asked him to do this for him and if that meant lying to those he hand grown so close to over the past 5 years then so be it. His gaze returned to the scenery outside the window. _Please Ash. Win so all this can finally end. _

•••••

It had been a long day. Ash had woken up early, dodged the media frenzy, defeated Iris and had an emotional conversation with Gary. He was at his limit for the day; even with his five years of training the day had been an emotional ride that drained him.

He walked up to his hotel room and drew out his key card. He slid it through the electron card reader and when the light turned green he opened the door. He took one step in and immediately knew he wasn't alone. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and sparks began to fly out of his cheeks. Lucario, meanwhile, took a battle stance as two spheres began to take shape in his paws.

"What do you want Giovanni?" Ash said as he flipped on the lights to reveal an older man with silver hair that ran down to his shoulders seated on a chair across from the door. Over the years Giovanni had taken measures to change his outward appearance but he still maintained the same look in his eyes. Lying down beside the man was his faithful Persian who lazily eyed the trainer and two pokémon, not showing any worry as it closed its eyes again as if it were napping.

"My, my how rude Ash," the older man spoke sarcastically. "No 'How have you been?' or 'Good battle out there today'? I must say I am hurt." The man smirked as he could see the hatred in his adversary's eyes.

"I expected you to win Gio. After all you have had five years to train," Ash responded coldly as he eyed the man cautiously.

"Come, come Ash please feel free to come and sit down beside me," Giovanni motioned to a chair that was next to his.

"Excuse me if I don't rub shoulders with a thief and a murderer."

"I see five years have done nothing to quell your bitterness or resentment towards me," the ex-leader of Team Rocket said jokingly. "I like that," his tone became much more serious as his entire demeanor changed from playful to business like in a matter of seconds.

"Again I ask: what do you want?" Ash fired his question at the man sitting across from him.

"Nothing. I just came here to talk with the fool that ruined my life before I gave him a warning," Giovanni answered.

"And what warning is that?" Ash asked, but he feared he already knew the answer.

"Don't get in my way this time Ketchum."

"Then you better kill me now because I am not stopping until you are dead or behind bars," Ash stated with no fear in his voice.

"You know I can't do that Ash," Giovanni retorted to his young foe.

"Why is that?"

"You of all people know I no longer have any pull among the PLA. Thanks to you all my insiders have been arrested and thrown in jail," Giovanni continued. "Along with my accounts being frozen, I can no longer bribe my wait out of situations and my top agents are all in jail along with my best scientists. Hell the only four Team Rocket members that are still both not in jail and alive are yours truly," he gestured to himself with an air of arrogance, "and those three bumbling fools: Jessie, James and Meowth. So you see I cannot kill you or take one of your friends hostage because that will cause suspicion and I can't have the tournament canceled. I must win my prize."

"The money you earn here will only grow a Team Rocket that will be brought to justice, same as the last," Ash responded with a smirk on his face.

Giovanni laughed. His laughter took the smirk off of Ash's face and replaced it with a look of horror as chills began to run up and down his spine.

"Oh you simple fool. The prize money would do nothing to bring back the old Team Rocket," Giovanni stated calmly as a devious smile made its way across his lips. "The real prize is the pokeball."

Ash stood there in silence for a moment. His mind racing, thinking about all the possible reasons Giovanni wanted the pokeball instead of the money. His mind finally came to the only answer that made sense and it horrified the trainer.

"Mewtwo," the young man muttered in shock.

"Ah and the light bulb finally turns on for the young fool," Giovanni snickered as he watched every muscle the trainer had tense up.

"No you are the fool Gio," Ash shouted. "Don't you see what chasing after Mewtwo has done to you, done to the people around you? He has killed your best scientists, countless of your grunts and he almost demolished Kalos last time had it not been for me!"

"If it hadn't been for you and that rodent," Giovanni pointed to Pikachu with a scowl on his face, "he would have been under my control."

"Pi Pikachu pika pika pi," Pikachu shouted as more sparks began to fly out of the mouse's cheeks.

"Pikachu and Lucario, both of you stand down," Ash commanded. At his words his pokémon finally relaxed a little but still kept a tentative eye on the man sitting in the chair.

"I am glad to see you have matured a bit," Giovanni commented as he saw the pokémon begin to relax. "You are certainly picking your battles better Ketchum. Five years ago your Pikachu would have destroyed half this building with a Thunder attack."

"Giovanni you're insane," Ash stated as he made eye contact with the ex-crime lord. "Mewtwo's power is uncontrollable. You saw what he did in Kalos. No pokeball can capture it and if you were to capture it, Mewtwo still wouldn't obey you."

Giovanni again laughed as the boy began to amuse him. "I have tracked the beast to a cave outside of Cerulean City and if the Master Ball is all that it's cracked up to be, Mewtwo will have no choice but to obey me as its rightful master. After all he is still a pokémon. Whether born in a lab or in nature a pokémon is a pokémon."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ash asked.

"I am telling you this to warn you. Even if you do make it to the finals against me and defeat me I will still win. In fact it would behoove me if you won, given some how I don't make it to the finals myself, because I can then simply take the pokeball from you," Giovanni began to smile as if he had already defeated the young man that stood before him.

"As you said you have no more pull or financial backing," Ash stated calmly, looking to unnerve the tyrant that sat before him. "You can do nothing to me."

"Yes it is true that during the tournament it would best suite me to keep a low profile," Giovanni got an evil look in his eyes before he continued. "But there will be no mercy after the tournament when the ball is firmly in your possession."

"You don't scare me Gio," Ash yelled.

"You of all people should know Ash," Giovanni said as he stood up from his chair, "that a Ninetails only shows its true teeth when backed into a corner."

Ash gritted his teeth as he saw the older man walk toward him with his Persian at his side. He clenched his fist tightly, holding himself back from punching the man as he slowly walked past him before stopping behind him. With their backs turned to each other Ash could hear the sound of the doorknob being twisted and the door slowly being pulled opened.

"Oh by the way Ash, you and Serena make a cute couple," Giovanni said sadistically as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Ash held it in the entire the conversation. Every emotion seemed to be going through his head. He held it in as long as he could before he knew Giovanni was out of ear shot so he wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing he had gotten to the trainer. It seemed like hours passed before he finally let it all out. Ash screamed as he hurled a fist into the wall, putting a good-sized dent where his punch had landed.

Lucario and Pikachu rushed towards their trainer's side with worried expressions on their faces. When they got there Ash was on a knee and his head down facing the ground.

"Master! Master are you ok?"

"Pikapi, pi pikachu," Pikachu asked worriedly.

Ash just stayed there on his knees, his breathing becoming more stable with each breath.

"Master please say something, anything," Lucario pleaded to his friend.

"I'm weak. I'm not strong enough," Ash said softly before letting out another yell and slamming both his fists against the wall.

"Pikapi, pika pika pikachu. Pi pika pikapi pi pi pika chuchu," Pikachu shouted.

"Master, Pikachu is right. You didn't waiver in front of him. You stayed strong, stronger than him. You could see it on his face. He saw the defiance in your eyes," Lucario tried to reassure his trainer.

"I can't do this. Not when my friends are here. You heard him," Ash was sputtering out his words at this point. "He all but blatantly threatened Serena. How can I stay in this tournament and risk their lives?"

"You know as well as I do that if you exit this tournament early you not only risk their lives, but the lives of the entire world," Lucario said as he gently placed his paw on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika pika pika pi. Pikapi, chu pikachu," Pikachu agreed as it jumped on Ash's knee and rubbed its cheek against his.

Ash slowly chuckled as the scratched behind Pikachu's ears causing the electric mouse pokémon to coo with delight. He picked up his partner into his arms and slowly stood up. He looked down into Pikachu's eyes before turning his gaze over to Lucario. He sighed before walking over and placing Pikachu on the bed.

"Master where are you going?" Lucario asked as his master headed towards the door.

"You guys are right. I know you're right," Ash said as he gazed at the door, not turning to his loyal companions. "I got scared when the thought of endangering my friends crossed my mind, but if I can't stop Gio first then I can't possibly protect them. I need time to breathe a little and think about a few things." He reached down into his bag and produced the flute he had played early in the day before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. "I am going to go and take a walk in the nearby forest. I will have a few of our friends with me so don't worry, you two stay here and rest. We have two days off before we battle again and I want both of you fresh."

With that Ash opened the door and headed out into the hallway. He took an elevator to the lobby where he exited the building and headed towards the woods.

_I will always be there to protect them. That was a promise I made to her and it is a promise I intend to keep._


	7. Nightmares and Dreams

**Chapter 6**

"Come on Serena we don't have a lot of time," Ash stated as he grabbed Serena's hand and ran down a corridor.

She looked back and could see fire beginning to engulf the room they were just in. Screams could be heard throughout the building as the structure was beginning to collapse. They turned a corner but were cut off by a section of the burning roof that had already collapsed. They continue down the corridor until they came to a flight of stairs.

Serena hesitated as see saw parts of the staircase crumbling in front of them.

"Serena we have to hurry," she looked up and saw Ash's eyes. She held her breath for a moment before collecting herself. He led her down the stairs where they entered the ground floor. "The lobby should be this way. If we're lucky the others have already left with Mewtwo freed."

They continued to run before an explosion to their right caused them to fly into the adjacent wall. Ash had been the closest one to the wall, protecting Serena from banging into it with full force. She could feel his warm embrace as they stayed on the ground for a second. His hands moved to her waist as she felt him lifting her up into a standing position.

"Serena look at me. Are you ok?" she looked to her protector as she saw the worry in his eyes. She was still in shock from the explosion but nodded her head before he again grabbed her hand and continued their journey through the building.

They turned another corner and came to a glass door. Ash tried to push the glass door open, but to no avail. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on the door," he said turning to the electric mouse pokémon who had been following them the entire time.

Pikachu's tail began to glow and with one mighty swing shattered the glass door. They ran through the door and found themselves back in the lobby of the crumbling laboratory.

"Ash, Serena over here," they turned and saw Brock motioning them to an exit that was across the lobby. "Quickly we don't have much time. Everyone else is out of the building, we have to go now!"

Without wasting a moment the trio ran across the lobby and to the door. They ran through the door and out into the darkness of the night with the only illumination coming from the burning building behind them.

"I got the files off Giovanni's computer Brock," Ash said as he pulled a flash drive from his pocket and handed it to his friend. "You said everyone else got out safely. Does that include Mewtwo?"

"No Ash, we couldn't get through the electric shield Giovanni had put up before the explosions started taking place," Brock was about to continue before a shriek of pain came thundering out of the burning building.

"That must be Mewtwo," Ash shouted as he turned to head back in. Before he could enter the building he felt arms tighten around his stomach.

"Please Ash, don't go back in there. I beg you," it was Serena. Ash could feel the tears cascading down the performers face as she buried her head into his back.

Ash turned around in her arms and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Serena," he began, "I love you and I promise that I will always protect you. I will return."

She looked into his auburn eyes before they shut as he leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. She felt the warmth emanate from his body as his arms moved around to her waist. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. For a moment the horrors around them vanished. It was perfect, but perfection can only last so long.

Ash was the first to separate from the kiss. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

"I'm sorry," Ash said quietly before pushing her back into Brock, quickly getting a pokeball from his belt. He ran into the door and released his Charizard. "Charizard use Dragon Tail on the door," and with that command the doorway into the building collapsed so Serena could not follow him.

The movement was so quick that when she realized what had happened it was too late.

"No Ash!" she screamed as she tried to run to the rubble that had been the entrance, but Brock held her back.

"Come on Serena, Ash will be fine we got to go," he said as they began to run away from the fiery inferno.

She screamed as she watched the building behind them, hoping, praying that Ash would step out unharmed. She watched as a massive explosion enveloped the entire building and then everything went white.

•••••

She shot up screaming. Her eyes quickly moved about her taking in her surroundings. She was shaking; her body began to go into shock. She could feel her heart beat quicken as tears began to flow down her face. She threw off the covers of her bed and darted to the door of the hotel in the pitch dark. She frantically searched for the doorknob before finding it and pulling the door open.

She launched out of the room and took off down the hallway, the tears from her eyes never ceasing but being joined by cries coming from her voice. She rushed down the hallway until she came to the stairs. She descended quickly and made her way into the lobby and out the front entrance of the lavish hotel.

She took a moment as she frantically looked around her as she stepped out of the building before seeing the forest nearby. She darted to the darkened tree line and kept running once she hit it, never turning around to look back at the lights of the hotel or Saffron City.

She wanted to escape, escape the friends that reminded her of him every time they met. She wanted to escape the loneliness of her life of being the Kalos Queen. She wanted to get away from everything and return to that time, to that day, to that kiss so she could stop her loved one from sacrificing himself by going into that burning building.

She ran deeper and deeper into the forest until she tripped on the roots of one of the many trees and fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground, her head buried in the grass beneath her as the tears continued to flow. She cried and cried.

The memories of that event haunted her every dream for months afterwards. Never had they felt like that nightmare tonight had. That nightmare had felt so real, as if she was reliving the memory again. She thought she had escaped it. After so many sessions of therapy she thought she had finally gotten past it, but she knew it was a lie. A façade she put up for those around her. Deep down inside she knew she was still broken, still weak. She wanted nothing more than to hold him one more time. She had finally won his heart. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together until fate seemed to pull that dream apart.

Her tears began to subside and her breathing returned to normal. It was then that she began to here music being played somewhere in the woods. She turned to where it was coming from. She then realized what the song was, it was the same one she had heard the previous morning. She slowly picked herself up and stared in the direction of the lovely song, captured by its melody. Then the song stopped.

She walked deeper into the forest until she came into a clearing. The moon shone through, splashing the clearing with its light revealing a dark figure sitting under a tree. She could make out the outlines of a flute in his grasp but she could not see his face. He raised his hand to something around his neck and pulled it up farther onto his face, covering everything below the bridge of his nose.

"Please can you play that song again?" she asked the figure hesitantly.

The figure slowly glanced over to her from his spot in the shadow of the tree as if he had known she was there the entire time.

"Did it make you happy?" the man asked.

"Yes it did. Please will you play it again?" Serena requested.

"Stay where you are and I will play it again for you."

Before she could ask why she saw him remove the mask from his face and lift the flute like instrument to his mouth. He began the melody again. The notes of the song seemed to dance from the flute, carrying themselves into the night sky, gracing the ear of any living creature that would hear their voice. Serena stood there breathless. A small smile crossed her lips as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and sat on the grass.

She watched the man play the flute. She closed her eyes and could feel peace flowing into her, warming every limb of her body. She opened her eyes as the music ended and saw the man return the mask to his face before he spoke.

"Did that bring you happiness?"

"Yes it did. Thank you," she responded quietly.

The man nodded and returned his gaze to the moon above. She followed his gaze and viewed the night sky. She sat there for a moment before asking the figure. "Who are you?"

She saw him stand up and walk out of the shadow. She gasped when she saw that it was Aaron Tajiri. She smiled as she saw his auburn eyes. _They really are beautiful._ She thought as she caught herself staring at him.

"You are Serena correct?" she nodded. "What are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could ask you the same question Aaron. After all you should be the one that is tired after that battle with Iris today," she responded.

Ash stood there for a moment as he pondered what to say. He wanted nothing more than to lose the disguise in front of Serena but he knew he couldn't do that. "I just came out here to relax and clear my head," was the response he felt was best for this situation.

She nodded in understanding and for a while they stood in silence before Aaron said, "You never told me what you are doing out here Serena."

She hesitated about telling a complete stranger the truth, but there was something about him that made her feel like she was at home in his presence. "I had a bad dream. I didn't know what to do so I just ran and I wound up way out here," she said turning and gesturing to the area that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was the dream about?" Ash asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"It was a memory of a horrible event that happened years back," Serena answered slowly as her vision shifted from Ash to the ground in front of her.

Inside Ash's heart broke. He was so close to her. He could tell her the truth then the thoughts of Giovanni snuck into his thoughts and he just stood there again. "Well it is late and you have to be a little cold," Ash said taking in the appearance of the young woman standing in front of him in her pajamas. "How about I take you back to the hotel?"

"I would like that," Serena said as her cheeks began to turn a soft red.

"Then we'll go in style," Ash said as he threw a pokeball in the air revealing a majestic bird. Serena gasped at the sight. The pokémon was rather large with brown plumage covering its back and tan feathers covering its underbelly. Orange feathers made its tail while orange and yellow feathers came from its brow. The pokémon let out a powerful cry as it landed by its trainer and lowered its body.

Ash hopped on and offered a hand to Serena. She walked over and was about to take his hand but paused. She was about to rethink the offer but didn't have enough time before Ash had grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the flying pokémon. She sat right behind.

"Hold on tight," he yelled as Pidgeot immediately took off from rest. She let out a little yelp before putting both arms around Ash's waist and held on tightly. She buried her head into his back, as she was afraid to look down. She began to notice that the flight slowed down to a gentle, comfortable speed. She opened her eyes and took in the sights below her. The city sparkled and the forest looked pure and serene.

She laughed and rested her head back on Ash's back. Ash, meanwhile, felt like his heart was soaring right along with Pidgeot. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was glad she was behind him so she couldn't see him blush. He turned his head just enough to see her face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the peaceful look that she had in her blue eyes. He turned around to see the hotel in front of them and commanded Pidgeot to descend. Once Pidgeot had let them off he returned his faithful bird to its pokeball.

He turned to Serena who gave him a hug. He didn't waste anytime returning it. The embrace only lasted for a quick moment, but for Ash it lasted forever.

"Thank you Aaron, for everything," Serena said once the embraced had ended.

Inside Ash cringed at the sound of his alias being used by the girl he loved but he simply nodded and said you're welcome before walking her up the stairs and to her room, which was across the hall from his. They said their goodbyes and each entered their own room.

Once Ash entered he let out a big sigh and moved to the bed. Removing his mask revealing a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Lucario was still awake and noticed this.

"You seem in better spirits master," he commented.

"Oh Lucario, if you only knew," Ash responded before falling asleep.

A smile made its way onto Lucario's face. He had seen everything using aura and could sense that for once his master was truly experiencing peace and happiness again.

Across the hall, Serena found herself smiling and staring out the window at the stars. _It must be Ash. It just has to be him. No one hugs like that. _She smiled and felt herself slowly slip into slumber once again.


	8. Dinner Theatrics

**Chapter 7**

The day seemed to drag on for Serena. Not only had she been woken up early by Bonnie and Max after her run in with Aaron Tajiri late last night but she also had to sit through the many boring first round battles that day. It wasn't that they were boring it was that she didn't have a vested interest in them. After all she was here to watch Bonnie and Max, but they didn't have their opening round battles until tomorrow. Both of them had been eager to watch the other competitors though so she reluctantly followed them from stadium to stadium watching the trainers they were interested in.

First off was Ritchie who Serena thought could have been a carbon copy of Ash. Misty and Brock took more of an interest in the trainer than Max or Bonnie. Apparently they had met him at the Indigo Conference during Ash's journey through Kanto and it was clear they wanted him to win. They cheered, as it seemed his Raichu had barely put him into the next round. Both Max and Bonnie pointed out that he would be a difficult person to beat, but not impossible.

Next came a trainer that Dawn especially took an interest in. His name was Paul and Serena recognized the name and features of the young man. What really stood out to her was his purple hair and demeanor. During their Kalos adventures Ash always mentioned a past rival of his, fitting the description of the trainer that she saw battling, saying he was by far one of the best trainers he had ever faced. He kept true to his reputation as his final pokémon, Electivire, soundly defeated his first round opponent.

Serena heard stories from the past as the group laughed at the many adventures that they had been on, recounting daring pokémon rescues and the amazing sights and sounds of the legendary pokémon they had come into contact with. She also felt a pang of jealousy spring up in her as Misty, Dawn and May told of their great adventures with Ash. They never specifically had said it was him, but she could see a look in their eyes that told her it was Ash they talked so fondly of. She brushed it off as the day wore on.

Finally as the last battle of the day finally came to end the group departed the arenas. Walking along the path that led into the city they noticed a familiar group standing off to the side in one of the most lavish restaurants in all of Kanto. They saw Scott turn around with a beaming smile cross his face once he saw the group out the window. He motioned them to come into the restaurant. May didn't waste a moment. Acting on Scott's kind gesture she grabbed Max and Brock and bolted through the entrance as the rest of the group followed.

Once the group had got into the restaurant Serena saw the group that they would be spending dinner with. She scanned the group of Champions before her eyes fell to two figures that were off to the side of the large crowd. One she had only met the other day but recognized as Drake of the Orange Crew and to his left was Aaron. She was about to go towards the two islanders but was interrupted by Diantha.

"Why hello Serena! So good to see the Kalos Queen enjoying a vacation," the powerful trainer commented to the performer with a smile.

Serena eyes met those of the world famous trainer and movie star. Over the past three months they had built a friendship due to their many photo shoots and public appearances they had together. Serena smiled and nodded. "Yeah I needed to get away from the craziness of the media for a bit and this seemed like a good enough place."

Diantha continued the small talk as the group waited for their table to finally open up. Once their group had been called they worked their way to a small room that was able to provide a little privacy to avoid the autograph seekers and fangirls that wanted to talk to the Champions.

Once they had sat down and ordered their drinks a conversation began to start up. The group had been seated at a large round table so the entire group could easily have a conversation. The conversation began with the thoughts of the days battles before Lance finally asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"Tell us Aaron," he started turning to the masked trainer who sat in between his Lucario and Drake. "How did you start your pokémon journey? Every participant filled out a bio about themselves yet yours was lacking in detail."

Ash kept calm, he knew this question would come up at the table. He looked down at his lap to Pikachu. "My parents wanted me to grow up and take over the family business. They were fisherman on one of the many islands in the archipelagos. Fishing never interested me," he took his eyes off of Pikachu and looked over to Lance before he continued his lie. "I always wanted to be a trainer so when I had saved enough money I bought my trainer's permit along with a pokémon egg from a local nursery. The egg hatched and this little guy came out," he said as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear who cooed with delight.

"That's a nice story and all Aaron, but that doesn't explain the Lucario you have or the Floatzel," Lance began to have an annoyed look on his face. "Both those pokémon are not indigenous to the Orange Archipelagos. That means you have had to travel to Sinnoh and other regions. No one hear remembers hearing or seeing you in any of the various pokémon leagues."

Again Ash had a story to tell. "Well you see, Lucario here I saved about five years ago from poachers when he was only a newly hatched Riolu," he motioned over to the aura pokémon who nodded in approval. Not everything was a lie. "They had been shipping him to the islands as a way of escaping the Kanto police. I found him and rescued him and well we have been friends since. As for the other pokémon you mentioned, I have been to the various regions of the world and have caught many pokémon during my travels."

"Then why not battle for badges and enter pokémon leagues?" Max chimed in with curiosity.

"I wanted to get away from the islands, have adventures and such. Battling with my friends and becoming stronger was a secondary goal of mine so badges and leagues didn't really interest me at the time," he responded.

"Then why show up now?" Cynthia asked puzzled.

"I had thought about gym battles and pokémon leagues before and was deciding on whether or not to actually begin my journey again. I saw this tournament and the wild card tournament and thought it would be a way to see if I was ready to battle with the best," Ash responded. A little bit of annoyance could be heard in his voice. All the questions and the prodding were slowly eating away at him and his patience.

"You said that battling and getting stronger was only a secondary goal of yours. How then, did you get so strong?" Brock asked, wanting to know the secret behind his new friend's power.

"Well you see, after a while I returned to the islands," Ash began. "I decided I wanted to become a powerful trainer so I settled on Shamouti Island. It is a big enough island with mountains and forests so I would have difficult terrain to train in, but small enough there wouldn't be many tourists. So my pokémon and I stayed in the wilderness and trained. I put myself through whatever training I put them through and together our bond grew and we became what you see before you today."

"Wow that sounds intense! You have to show me how you did it Aaron," Max shouted with enthusiasm.

Ash chuckled at his friend's response. "Sure one of these days after the tournament. Remember I may face you in the round of 32."

All of the sudden Max went pale as he remembered the seeding. He was initially worried about Iris, but now he was more worried about Aaron. He looked over to Bonnie who had the same pale expression. She would be next in line to face Aaron in the round of 16. The group laughed at the expressions on the two young trainers. The laughter continued until May spoke up.

"So Aaron you didn't mention any traveling companions," she said slyly. Out of the corner of her eye she could notice Serena beginning to blush. "Is there a lucky lady in your life or are you taking applications?"

Ash was thankful that he had a mask over his face to conceal the blush that made its way onto his cheeks. His eyes moved from May around the table to all the eyes that were intently fixed on him, waiting for a response. He stopped when he got to Serena who was looking down at her glass of water with a light pink covering her cheeks.

"There is someone that is special to me," Ash began slowly. "She is very beautiful, kind and overall an amazing person. I just hope she feels the same way about me."

Serena could see out of the corner of her eyes that Aaron was gazing at her when he said that. She gave a little giggle before taking a sip from her glass.

The conversation then moved to other things until the food came out. Aaron hadn't ordered anything but instead excused himself and headed out of the restaurant and towards the hotel.

"That is one strange character," Misty commented as she watched the masked trainer exit the room.

"Yeah. Max you better be ready to bring your 'A' game if you want to beat him," Wallace added before beginning to eat from the food in front of him.

The group sat in silence eating their food. Lance excused himself, saying he was heading to the bathroom. He went into the back of the restaurant where a woman with green hair and dark eyes was waiting for him.

"You were right Lance," the woman began. "He is an interesting character."

"Yes I know that already," Lance spat. "What I am more interested in is what his real identity is. We both know he was lying through his teeth back there."

"I recognize his spirit from somewhere in my past," the lady began as she looked to the Champion. "But I cannot specifically place who he is. Not yet."

"Fine," he responded coldly. "What of the second wild card participant?"

"He has a much darker presence than Aaron. Sakaki seems harmless but inside he is dangerous," she began. "His spirit I also recognize, but again cannot pinpoint from exactly where. They did a good job of changing themselves."

"Sabrina that isn't something that should be praised," Lance looked at the gym leader hesitantly. "They are hiding something. Both of them and I want answers."

Sabrina looked at Lance and let out a small chuckle. "Patience Lance. They can't hide who they really are forever. The longer the tournament goes the higher the emotions will be. A person's true character and identity always show through under emotional stress. Once that happens their true identities will be obvious to me."

Lance took the gym leader's words into account as he made his way back to the table to enjoy his dinner.


	9. Max's Challenge

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about taking so long on this chapter, it has been a hectic week and I finally got time to work it. I hope you guys like this section, it does have a decent battle in it. If you guys feel compelled to please leave your thoughts and comments about the story and how you think I can improve my writing style. I love feedback. Also hopefully this upcoming week I can have more time and get one or two more chapters out with maybe a one-shot or two. Who knows!**

**Again sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Lucario looked over to his long time friend and gave a chuckle. "Could this be? Could you actually be having fun master?" Lucario inquired with a playful tone in its voice.

The trio was standing in the shadow of a tunnel. The tunnel connected the loud atrium full of fans and spectators running around getting snacks and beverages along with souvenirs to the inside of the arena and the crowd that sat on the edge of their seats to every battle that was taking place below. The crowd only seemed to get louder and louder with each match that past. The tournament had been hyped up for a year since its creation and so far it was surpassing expectations.

Ash looked at Lucario, who gave him a smirk, before returning his vision to the arena in front of them. His eyes danced through the crowd as he took in the sights and sounds the amazing arena had to offer. The arena smelled of hotdogs and popcorn, kids could be heard shouting and screaming and every once in a while running by with a parent hot on their heels. Friends could be heard placing friendly bets on the outcomes of the next matchups, to say the stadium was full of life was an understatement.

"I would be lying if I said that this didn't bring back memories, great ones at that," Ash said as his gaze finally fell onto his electric mouse pokémon that was perched on his shoulder. Ash gave him a quick smile underneath his mask before continuing. "I remember growing up wishing that someday I would be able to see a battle in a place like this, let alone actually be the one battling."

"You must have been nervous," Lucario commented.

"Pikapi, pika pi pi chu chu ka pikachu," the mouse pokémon shouted with a smile on its face and a glimmer in its eyes.

"Were you really that nervous master?"

"I was shaking as bad as you were two days ago Lucario," Ash laughed as he remembered his first battle at the Indigo League. "I was lucky, I had Misty and Brock there to calm me down and cheer me on, just like Pikachu and I did for you. They gave me the confidence that I could battle with anyone in the tournament and because of them I was able to make a deep run, not as deep as I would have liked, but deep none the less for a 10 year old trainer."

"I'm sure we'll win this time, master," Lucario said enthusiastically. "After all we've seen those that you battled and lost to in the past and it's obvious we are on a completely different level. You were right, Morrison, Paul, Ritchie and Harrison are all tough but we can take them."

"Be patient Lucario, one match at a time," Ash could only give a little chuckle as he saw the same exuberance on Lucario's face that was on his own so many years ago.

"Reminiscing on the past Ashy boy?"

Ash turned to look at his old friend from Pallet Town walking over to them from the exit of the tunnel. Since their previous conversation following Ash's last battle they hadn't gotten a chance to talk again. They had decided to meet up before Max's match in one of the many tunnels that gave some resemblance of privacy while still being able to watch the battle unfold. Ash really wanted to see his old travel companion in his first match.

"Kind of hard not to Gary," Ash stated as he turned back to face the battlefield. He turned his eyes to the trainer's box that was currently rising, waiting to see his friend appear.

•••••

Bellow the battlefield Max could hear the chants beginning, asking for him to appear. Sure he had taken on the conferences of Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh, along with Drake of the Orange Crew and the Hoenn Battle Frontier, but never in front of a crowd like this with such a strong opponent in his opening match. What made matters worse was the pressure he felt to succeed. With Tyson already eliminated and Harrison in a slump lately, Hoenn and its media turned to him as their last hope to win. He was only fifteen with his best finish in a league coming in the Semi's at the Indigo Plateau. _How am I suppose to win this? Sure I've done my research, but she probably changed her strategy. Why did I pick that pokémon for my initial choice? God this is gonna be a disaster. I'm gonna embarrass myself._

"Wow I haven't seen you shake this much since the first time you met Bonnie."

The voice shocked Max out of his thoughts and back into reality. He took a quick look around before seeing his sister standing near him with a small smile on her face and a look of concern in her eyes.

"Oh hey May," was all the young trainer could get out.

"Wow. No snappy comeback? No shouting that Bonnie isn't your girlfriend? You must be more nervous than I thought," May said with worry in her voice.

"Of course I'm nervous May!" he yelled back. "I have everyone in Hoenn expecting me to go out there and win. I can't let those people down. I can't let dad down. I can't let Bonie, you or the others down. I mean what if I fail?"

"Listen to yourself Max," his sister began. "You sound like a kid who hasn't trained his whole life for this. You look like a beginner about to battle his first gym leader. You got this. Think about what Ash would do."

"He made it look so easy," Max said as his lips began to form a smile. He began to shake his head. "He was always so fearless. Always ready for anything with all the confidence in the world."

"Then go out there and be like Ash for a battle. Battle like you're the best trainer anyone has ever seen."

Max thought for a moment. His eyes began to light up and his smile began to grow. He ran onto his platform as it began to rise. He turned to see his sister before she vanished from sight. "Thanks for the advice May," he shouted back. "Time to go win this thing!"

•••••

Max had his pokeball at the ready. He had gamed planned for his opponent. Rachel was no slouch. She was an experienced trainer from the Kalos Region, but she had done a lot traveling. She wore her blonde hair in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie. A few blonde bangs could be seen covering one of her blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt that hugged her body with a blue outline of a pokeball on it. She wore skinny jeans that showed off her slender physique and blue shoes to match her outfit.

Max wasn't going to underestimate her. She was known throughout Kalos as a scrappy trainer, her biggest attribute was in-match-decision-making. Like her favorite pokémon, she was fierce.

_Knowing Rachel she'll want to start off with a bang. Lately I have been sending my Sceptile out so she'll probably send out her Pyroar. _When his opponent sent out her first choice he knew he had her pegged. _They don't call her the Pride of Kalos for nothing._

Facing Max was a pokémon that stood on all fours. Tan fur covered its face, ears, chest and underbelly along with its legs. A tuft of fur at the end of its tail was also tan in nature. This contrasted well with the dark brown that covered the rest of its body. From the top of its head came long flowing hair that made a ponytail. The ponytail was red and yellow and flowed majestically down its back indicating that the pokémon was a girl.

"I would like to introduce you, Max, to my strongest pokémon: Pyroar," Rachel yelled with pride as her pokémon responded with a roar. "We want the best from you!"

"I won't disappoint," Max responded as he threw his pokeball in the air. The light from the pokeball dimmed to reveal a Swampert. The mudfish pokémon stood erect with blue covering most of its body. Fin-like appendages could be seen on the top of its head and its tail. Orange spots on its body could be seen coming off the side of its mouth and on its arms and legs. The pokémon stood its ground quiet and ready to go. Max knew that his Swampert seemed quiet, but deep inside was a fierce battler ready to go when called upon. He felt confidence begin to grow inside of him.

Rachel looked on her opponent with nervousness._ Shoot I thought he would defiantly begin with that Sceptile of his. Looks like this is gonna be a tough battle._

Both waited for the ref to start the contest. He raised his flags and with one declaration the match began.

"Ladies first Max," Rachel said as she geared up ready for her first move. "Pyroar get in close with a Head Butt." With that the royal pokémon launched itself toward its opponent, but to Rachel's surprise Swampert stood perfectly still.

At the last possible moment Max made his move, "Now Swapert, use Hammer Arm and send Pyroar into the air then follow up with a Hyrdo Pump." The water and ground type listened and did exactly as it was told. His arm began to glow before taking a swing and connecting with the oncoming pokémon beneath its chin sending it skyward. While the fire and normal type was still reeling from the first attack a jet of water hurled it towards the arena's wall. Pyroar impacted with the wall before finding its way to the ground with a thud.

To Max's surprise the Kalos pokémon began to get up and proceeded to shake off the water on its fur almost as if nothing had happened. "My, my Max I must say that is a little more reckless than I have seen from your past performances," Rachel said with an air of amusement. "But if you really thought that would take down my strongest pokémon you are in for a world of hurt buddy."

_Well it was a nice thought. At least she will be a little wearier with those head on attacks now, maybe that will limit her options. _Max thought as he eyed his opponent with care. He still had more ideas to come though.

"Pyroar use Sunny Day then use Flame Charge," Max's opponent commanded. Her pokémon sent a burst of energy from its mouth creating a bright light in the sky illuminating the arena. When Max looked back up her Pyroar was gone, before he had time to find where it had gone his pokémon was being sent skidding across the field.

He thought quickly. "Hydro Pump, follow that Pyroar around," with that the mudfish pokémon regained its balance and fired a stream of water from its mouth barely missing its target. Rachel's pokemon continued its onslaught and each time Swampert would regain its footing before firing another blast of water. This continued until Max saw his opening.

Pyroar was coming from Swampert's left but due to the muddy ground created by the barrage of Hydro Pumps it began to lose its footing. "Swampert to your left, Hammer Arm into a Hydro Pump just like before," Max's pokémon responded by landing the powerful combo again but this time with a little more effectiveness.

Rachel's pokémon still stood but its breathing began to become more strained. "I have to admit Rachel. That was a good strategy you had there. First your Sunny Day temporarily blinded us and then you followed that up with an empowered Flame Charge, quite a strategy but now it's over. Swampert use Hyrdo Pump," Max thought that his first win of the match was in the books until he heard his opponent begin to laugh.

"It isn't over quite yet Max," Rachel smirked. "Pyroar Protect," with the new commanded the royal pokémon created a shield, protecting itself from the incoming water attack. The attack hit the wall and the wall stood. Water flew everywhere but kept its user dry. "You know Max, your response wasn't bad to my strategy, well part one of my strategy at least."

"What do you mean by part one?" Max asked confused.

"While Sunny Day also empowered my pokémon's fire attacks it also makes it easier for this one," Rachel spkoke with power in her voice. "Pyroar use Solar Beam!"

With Sunny Day active the royal pokémon had absorbed the energy it needed quickly. A ball of light appeared in its mouth before bursting out a ray of energy aimed for Max's Swampert. Much to Rachel's horror Max just smiled. "Swampert Protect," and similar to what Pyroar had just done, Swampert had created a shield, which protected himself from the incoming damage. "Now use Hyrdo Pump."

Out of the dust that had accumulated when the attack hit the shield a powerful stream of water rushed out and slammed into the fire and normal type pokémon. Rachel looked and saw that this time Pyroar wasn't getting up. She returned her favorite pokémon to its pokéball and chose her next one, all the while keeping a look of determination on her face.

•••••

"Max sure does have a lot of strategies up his sleeves doesn't he?" Ash asked his friend as both Kanto natives surveyed the battle below. "He defiantly has guts pulling off a risky strategy like that. Swampert took a lot of damage from those repeated Flame Charges."

"Yeah he sure takes after you in that sense," Gary responded through a chuckle.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Ash, you have become a legend around the pokémon world, especially among our generation of trainers, but to Max you are his idol," Gary said looking down on the field. "You may not know it but he wants to be just like you. His first pokémon was even a Treecko."

Ash smiled as he kept his gaze on his friend below, "I didn't know I had that much of an impact on him."

"You impacted all of us Ash," Gary spoke solemnly. "When you died it took a long time for any sense of normalcy to return. Still, we all took lessons from what you taught us and continued on. Max will never admit it but when he battles, he battles in your memory. He doesn't talk about you much, none of us do, but boy when he does you think he was be talking about a god or something. The way he idolizes you Ash, and the trainer he is today, I know you would be proud."

"I already am," Ash said as he turned to see what Rachel's next pokémon would be.

•••••

Rachel stood there and eyed Max slowly before making her next move. "I must say Max, you really impressed me. My Pyroar and I aren't easily beaten and you think quick on your feet. You'll need some more of that if you are to beat my next pokémon. Let's do this Shiftry!" With that Rachel let her pokeball fly into the air before revealing a grass and dark type pokémon.

The wicked pokémon came out and assumed a battle poise. The pokémon was predominantly brown with what looked like leafs for hands. Its feet were shaped like geta. What really stood out about the pokémon was the white fur that covered its face and ran down its back to the ground. From the white fur, two yellow eyes could be seen gazing at Swampert, ready for battle.

"Good luck catching up with us! Shiftry use Energy Ball, close range," before Max could react his opponent vanished from in front of him. The wicked pokémon sent a green sphere into Swampert's chest causing the mudfish pokémon to cry out in pain before being sent flying across the field and coming to a stop in the mud.

_Boy her Shiftry is fast. I didn't even see it run. It just appeared. I need to call Swampert back. _Before Max could recall his pokémon he noticed what Swampert was covered with and an idea came to his mind. "This fight isn't over yet Rachel."

"You're wrong," she stated. "Shiftry end it with another Energy Ball."

"Swampert use Ice Beam in front of you then dodge and blast Shiftry," Max had barely gotten the command off in time. Swampert sent a light blue beam in front of him, which caused Shiftry to lose balance. Swampert dodged the attack easily this time and as Shiftry moved past it sent another beam of ice and hit the pokémon square in the back causing a cry of pain to be released from its opponent. "Now cover the whole field in ice," Swampert complied, fully trusting in his trainer's judgment, soon the entire field was made into an ice rink.

Rachel saw this and gave a small growl out of frustration. Shiftry was slow to get up as it took an effective attack but it seemed to be able to still battle. _One more attack and that should do it. Swampert can't possibly take much more punishment._ "Alright time to finish this. Shiftry use Energy Ball from a distance."

Before Shiftry could fire his attack Max responded with his defense, "Swampert Protect." The green ball met the shield causing a small explosion that sent ice and smoke everywhere, but Max knew what was coming.

"Shiftry on Swampert and use one last energy ball."

"Swampert Hammer Arm."

The wicked pokémon appeared infront of the water and ground type pokémon through the smoke, attack at the ready. It was met with resistance as Swampert's own attack hit home as the Energy Ball hit its target as well. When the dust settled Swampert was on the ground unconscious with a heavily breathing Shiftry still standing, victorious.

Max gave a small growl as he returned his pokémon to its ball before making his next selection. _Sorry Swampert,_ he thought as he pulled out his next pokeball._ I know you gave it your all and you almost took that pokémon down with ya. Don't worry, we got this. She'll take the bait on this one and then it will all be over. _

"Let's go Breloom," Max yelled as he revealed his next pokémon. Now standing in front of him was mushroom pokémon. The pokémon stood on two legs with most of its body covered in green. From its head to the bottom of its neck and along its tail was a pale color and on its hands and feet were red claws. On the top of its head was a mushroom like hat that was also green with a spot of red on it.

Rachel smirked while returning her worn out pokémon to its pokeball before making her next selection. "Sorry Max, but it looks like I just took the lead," she said with an air of arrogance as she threw her pokeball in the air to reveal her Gengar. The shadow pokémon stood in front of its trainer with its trademark sinister smile tattooed on its face while its red eyes glowed with ferocity. The ghost and poison type gave a maniacal laugh as it stared down its opponent. The pokémon levitated off the ground but normally would be standing on its two feet. The shadow pokémon was purple save his white teeth and red eyes that glowed with an unsavory laugh accompanying their stare.

"Let's do this Breloom. Use Energy Ball," Max started the round off.

"Shadow ball Gengar into a Shadow Punch," with that the purple pokémon sent out a black orb from his hands that collided with the green orb causing a small explosion. Gengar then appeared in front of his opponent with a black aura around its right hand before slamming its fist into Breloom's stomach, sending the pokémon flying into the air. "Gengar follow up with another shadow punch," Rachel cried out.

Max didn't panic; he had studied her enough to know her strategy with her Gengar. "Breloom turn around and fire another Energy Ball," he commanded. Breloom managed to spin itself in the air and fire the attack right as its opponent appeared, not letting it could get off the Shadow Punch. Breloom landed on its feet and assumed a battle stance as Gengar hit the ground with a thud but got right back up still smiling and laughing. It seemed to really be enjoying itself.

"Not bad Max. Someone's done their research, but this battle is still mine," Rachel shouted with confidence as she brushed her bangs back from her eyes. "Gengar use Double Team into Shadow Ball," at its master's orders multiple copies of Gengar appeared across the battlefield before a Shadow Ball came from one of the copies and nailed Breloom.

"Breloom now use Energy Ball on that copie," Max shouted. Breloom obeyed and fired an attack towards its target for the attack to pass by through the copy. It had been the wrong choice. Again Breloom was hit with another attack this time from a different copy. _Shoot she is masking Gengar's movements well. How can I fight him if I can't see him? I got it._ "Breloom use Stun Spore on the entire field."

Rachel laughed as she began to see panic on her opponent's face. "Wow beginning to panic, aren't you Max?" She laughed, but her laughter turned to horror as she saw Gengar get blasted with an Energy Ball.

"Don't laugh too soon Rachel, this battle isn't over," Max responded as his Breloom hit its opponent with another attack. Gengar responded with a cry of pain.

Rachel looked up and then noticed what had happened. _That crafty little devil, by using Stun Spore to cover the field he was able to watch my pokemon's movement even if it didn't paralyze him. This kid is better than I thought._ "Time to end this. Gengar use Shadow Punch."

"Breloom Energy Ball one more time," Max shouted.

Both pokémon ran toward each other, attacks at the ready. When they got near each other they threw themselves, with all their might, towards their opponents. The two attacks collided sending both pokémon reeling back. As the dust settled Gengar was seen struggling to get up and Breloom was seen lying on the ground, unable to move.

Max held a grin on his face as he returned his pokémon to its pokeball before thanking it and reaching for his last choice. Rachel looked on, wondering what her opponent had up his sleeve.

•••••

"What was Max thinking?" Misty said with a shocked expression, as the battle seemed to be turning for the worst. "He should have known Breloom was at a disadvantage against a ghost type. I mean half of his moves and all of his combinations would have been useless."

"Now Misty no need to worry," Dawn said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to calm her down. Her demeanor didn't ooze the confidence that her words were. "I'm sure that Max can pull this out, right Brock?"

Dawn turned to her old travel companion expecting reassurance but instead saw him deep in thought. "I don't know Dawn. I mean he did do damage to Rachel's two pokémon but still, two on one is never an ideal situation. What do you think May? May?"

The group turned to Max's older sister who had become unusually quiet after the second battle of the match had ended. They were expecting a response but all they saw was a worried look as she peered down at her brother.

_Come on Max you're better than this. You should be wiping the floor with her. I know you can win this but you've got to start doing something, anything. Think about what Ash would do._ May's thoughts were interrupted as she saw the smile that was on the young trainer's face. The look he had finally made her snap. "Max what the hell do you think you're doing? Wipe that smile off your face, pull your head out of your ass and start winning!"

The group looked on in shock at what they had just heard come out of the coordinator's mouth. It wasn't as if they hadn't heard stuff like before, but never had they ever heard May shout it like that in front of so many strangers. The crowd around the box they were in turned to the group with curious expressions as to which one the voice belonged to. They all sat in silence until one of them finally broke out in laughter. The group turned to see Bonnie, who had already won her match earlier in the day, holding her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.

"And what is so funny?" May shouted toward the young teenager.

Bonnie finally started to calm down. "You guys act like Max is out there hot-dogging it," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "This was all part of his plan. He knew the pokémon she would go with had he won his first battle against her Pyroar. Max has been in control of this match the entire time."

The group looked at the girl with curiosity. "So you're saying he meant to lose those two pokémon?" Clemont finally asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Well ideally no, but now he has a type advantage for the rest of the battle," Bonnie said with a grin on her face.

"Bonnie, what are you getting at?" May asked, stilled puzzled.

Bonnie let out a groan before crossing her arms and turning back to the battle. "Just take a look."

•••••

Max knew he had it won. _Swampert did his job beautifully and Breloom got good damage on Gengar. All that is left is for you take care of the rest._ He thought as he eyed his final pokémon.

"I need you Mightyena," Max yelled as he threw his pokeball in the air revealing his final choice. A wolf like pokémon appeared in front of Max and let out a howl that made everyone in the audience shiver as it took a battle stance. The pokémon bared its teeth and snarled at his opponent. The bite pokémon was primarily grey with two black streaks of fur that reached from the top of its head to its backside. Its tail and four paws were also black and its red eyes seemed to be on fire as it eyed its next prey. Max remembered when he first met his friend when it was only a Poochyena. Back then he was still traveling with Ash, May and Brock through Hoenn. He had helped it evolve and when he was old enough, returned with the intent to make him a part of his team. Mightyena had eagerly agreed and the two became a fierce team.

Rachel began to panic on the inside. Both of her remaining pokémon were weak to dark type moves and Max's Mightyena was known as one of his go to pokémon. She had to be careful.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball," Rachel yelled.

"Dodge with Quick Attack then follow up with Dark Pulse," Max responded calmly. Mightyena had a burst of speed as it easily dodged the attack before appearing in front of Gengar's face and unleashing a dark beam from its mouth causing the shadow pokémon to cry out in pain. It was sent careening towards the wall where it impacted and stuck to the wall knocked out.

Rachel returned her pokémon to its ball and gave a sigh as she returned to face Max. She had been conned into this; she knew she was in trouble. _That little punk played me from the start. He knew he didn't have good matchups but he wanted me to think I had him while he did damage to my two remaining pokémon. He set me up well._

"This isn't over, not by a long shot Max," Rachel said as she released her Shiftry once again. One look at her pokémon and it was clear that it was on its last legs. It continued to breathe hard even after it had taken a rest inside of its pokeball.

"Shiftry use Leaf Storm," at this command the wicked pokémon let loose a barrage of razor sharp leafs towards its opponent, but much to its dismay were easily dodge by the dark type. "Don't give up, use Energy Ball up close."

Shiftry attacked again and again but to no avail. Mightyena gracefully dodged every single attack. Shiftry no longer had the speed it first possessed as both pokémon slid on the remaining ice that encased the battlefield.

"Mightyena jump and use Iron Tail," Max yelled. Mightyena leaped into the air above its opponent. As it did front flips to increase its momentum, its tail began to glow.

Rachel had to think fast or else it was over. "Shiftry use Brick Break and meet it in the air." The grass and dark type pokémon jumped and met its opponent in flight. The two attacks met but neither budged, it seemed to be a stalemate.

"Checkmate," Max yelled. "Mightyena push downwards and then use Hyper Beam," the bite pokémon gave an extra push downwards using its tail causing its opponent to break off from the encounter. This caused Shiftry to lurch forward, exposing itself to any oncoming attack. Mightyena, who had pushed down, was now above the exposed pokémon. Gathering energy in its mouth, it unleashed a bright, intense yellow beam of energy, colliding with its target sending it to the ground. When Mightyena landed it sat itself down on its hind legs and gave a satisfied howl.

As the dust settled the rest of the crowd could see what the dark type already knew, Max had one the match. Max ran towards his companion and gave it a hug, thanking him for a job well done.

Rachel sighed as she returned her pokémon to its ball and smiled as she looked at the device, "Thanks for the great fight. You deserve a rest." She went over to the young teenager and stuck out her hand.

Max took it and looked her in the eye, "Thank you for a great battle Rachel. It was defiantly one to remember."

"Hey don't thank me yet," Rachel said with a smile. "You just beat me which means you better win this whole thing or else. Got it?"

Max gave a chuckle, "Got it."

He returned his pokémon to its ball before heading to his platform and then back to his locker room.

•••••

"He got lucky," Ash said as he looked down on his friend, concealing a smile underneath his mask.

"How so? You said it yourself: that Mightyena of his is one tough pooch," Gary responded.

"Yes but had that Gengar used Destiny Bond then Rachel would have won by default," Ash explained. "Max was really reckless despite the type advantage he had. He still could have blown that match. Thankfully either Gengar had a limited move pool or Rachel panicked. Still," Ash's voice began to ease up, "I'm very proud of him. He has grown up into a very smart, very gritty trainer. I hope I get to battle him in the round of 32."

Gary laughed, "I told you there was a lot of yourself in that boy."

Ash could only chuckle at his childhood friend. "Come on," he said. "I want to go congratulate our victor and maybe have a little fun with him."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see," Ash said as he walked towards the stairs that led to the locker rooms.

•••••

As Max left the interview room he saw his group of friends waiting for him outside on the opposite side of the hall.

"You did great," Bonnie said as she gave the young teenager a hug.

Max couldn't hide the blush that had appeared on his features, causing most of the group to laugh at his misfortune. Bonnie let go and backed up a bit with an equally big blush on her face.

Max felt someone ruffling his hair as he turned to see his sister standing next to him. He was about as tall as her now but she still enjoyed messing with his hair as if he was still shorter than her. "You had me worried you little brat," May said, pretending to be upset. "Don't do that to me again."

"Hey relax May, I know what I was doing out there," Max responded with a cheeky smile across his face.

The entire group was laughing, Gary had joined them when they walked down to the corridors but was still waiting for Ash to appear. The laughter suddenly stopped as the group could hear clapping. They turned around to where it was originating. Walking towards them was none other than Aaron Tajiri with his Pikachu still on his shoulder and his Lucario right by his side.

"That was some battle out there Max," Ash said turning to the boy. He couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye that a certain blue-eyed beauty was blushing as he approached. He was glad he could make her blush after all these years.

"Thanks Aaron," Max said. "That means a lot coming from someone as strong as you."

_I wonder what he would think if he knew it was me he was really speaking to._ Ash questioned himself before reaching out his hand. "You're strategy was dangerous and risky."

Max took Ash's hand and shook it as he kept eye contact with the strange trainer. "Thanks, I didn't quite pull it off as efficiently as I would have liked."

"Yeah," Ash said with a bit of seriousness coming to his voice as he let go of Max's hand. "If you want to beat me you better come up with a better strategy."

Max went pale at the thought of having to face off against Aaron in the round of 32. Ash took a quick glance over to Gary who was trying to hold in a laugh. Ash was right, it was fun to give the young teenager a hard time. Ash had decided that the boy had had enough and quickly snapped the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey Max."

"Huh. . . oh hey, what is it Aaron?" Max hesitated as he snapped back to reality.

"You better win tomorrow. I want a shot at you two days from now," Ash responded with a challenge to his friend. In truth Ash was relishing the idea of finally fulfilling a promise to the young trainer he had made nearly nine years back.

The scared, timid look that was once housed on Max's face was quickly replaced with determination and confidence. _He does have my guts and determination._ Ash thought.

"You better bring your 'A' game Aaron because I'm not giving you anything short of my best," Max shot back to his challenger with a confident smile adorning his face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ash said as began to turn away from the group. As he did he made eye contacted with Serena who blushed and gave him a slight wave. _She's cute when she blushes_.

"Hey Aaron," Max shouted as the figure began walking away, pokémon in tow. "Good luck tomorrow!"

Ash didn't turn or even slow down. He just raised a hand in acknowledgement as he continued down the corridor and out of the stadium.


	10. A Second Round Rumble

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Before I get going I want to make a quick shout out to Tokipelto, Supermoe11, DarkSoldier41, aboz567 and Ambient Tech for posting reviews on what they thought about the story so far, I really appreciate it guys. For everyone else I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and continue to read as I continue to write more chapters. Please, if you have advice, likes, dislikes of the story or any other comments please review or shoot me a PM. I love feedback. Also Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who are in the states. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season.**

**So now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Persian use Giga Impact," Giovanni ordered his classy cat pokémon to attack his opponent's final choice. The normal type began to charge its opponent as a sphere of purple energy encased its body. The pokémon collided with a Nidoking that was opposite it. The two continued as if Persian had hit nothing, slamming into the wall with full force causing a minor explosion. From the dust came Giovanni's cat, strutting as it left the carnage of the battle behind. Nidoking was found on the ground when the dust finally settled.

"Nidoking is unable to battle," the ref began his announcement. "Ryan is out of pokémon meaning that Sakaki of Mt. Coronet is the winner."

The crowds cheered as the match had finally come to an end. The match had been 3-2 with Giovanni claiming victory. He smirked and waved as his eyes went through the crowd until they found their target. His smile grew as his eyes met with Ash's, who he knew was watching the match. He chuckled as he saw the trainer flinch as their gazes met. He was taking pride in unnerving his adversary.

_He knows I am just toying with these fools. I have more to show come the later rounds, you better be ready Ketchum._ His thoughts died down as his platform began to descend.

•••••

Up in the stands Ash could only look down at what he saw with amazement written across his face. _He's holding back, he's toying with these trainers as if he were playing with his food._ Ash could feel someone shaking him out of his concentration. He looked to his shoulder and saw a paw; he followed it to its owner.

"Master calm down," Lucario began. "As you said: one round at a time."

"Come on Lucario you saw what I saw."

"Pika," Pikachu shouted out of frustration. "Pikachu pi pika pi. Pi pi chu pikachu pi!"

"He's right, he hasn't faced anything yet. We have trained for five years for this moment. We'll get him," Lucario said with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you Lucario. Come on we better head to our platform. Our match starts in about ten minutes," Ash said as he turned to head down to the corridors of the stadium.

As the three companions made their way down the stairs they passed Giovanni once more. He saw who was descending the stairs and moved in front to stop their movement.

"Can I help you Sakaki?" Ash spat at the figure that so rudely cut him off.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you saw my little demonstration out there," Giovanni said with a dark, playful tone.

"All I saw was a trainer who was outclassed and his opponent playing with him to entertain the crowd," Ash responded bluntly.

"Hey, what is battling without a little fun?" Giovanni chuckled.

"Showing off is fool's glory," Ash said.

"My true glory will show itself in due time," Giovanni said as he continued to chuckle.

"Keep laughing Sakaki," Ash shot back sternly. "We'll see who's laughing at the end of this tournament."

"Oh Aaron, always the serious one," Giovanni responded. "You know there's only two real contenders for the title. The other six rounds are for mere show. We'll have our battle and I will finally finish you off. Something I should have done in Kalos."

"Careful Sakaki," Ash spoke with a hint of determination in his voice. "Pride always comes before the fall."

"And I will be there to see you hit rock bottom boy," Giovanni retorted as he brushed passed Ash. As they passed he bumped Ash's shoulder with his causing the trainer to move back.

Ash stood still, trying to contain the emotions that were stirring up inside of him. _Why does he always get to me? How does he always know what to say?_ He stood there, clenched fists and gritted teeth until the footsteps of his foe began to die away. When he could no longer hear them he let out a breath and let his body relax. He knew he couldn't do anything about the emotions that were building up inside of him. Well almost nothing. His eyes opened to reveal a fire that began to burn deeply within him. Fueled by determination, rage and frustration his eyes found their route to the platform. He decided to focus his energy into his battle, not taking his normal routine of playing his song on the ocarina.

"You ready to go guys?"

"Born ready master," Lucario grunted with enthusiasm.

"Pika," Pikachu shouted.

"Good let's ensure our meeting with Max tomorrow," Ash said with a smile as he made his way onto the platform.

•••••

Up in the presidential box stood the champions and the group of Ash's old traveling companions. They watched intently as they had done three days prior on the opening night of the tournament. Idle chatter and small talk could be heard throughout the group but Max and Bonnie looked on in anticipation of the last matchup the day had to offer.

"You know the winner of this will be your opponent tomorrow, right Max?" Bonnie asked as she turned to her friend who sat next to her, arms crossed and eyes trained intently on the battlefield below.

"Yeah why do you think I stuck around after my match?" Max responded to Bonnie's inquiry. "I couldn't find much tape on Aaron. Except for the few rounds of the wild card tournament and the first round of this tournament there is no data on him. And from what I can guess all that video tape from the wild card tournament might be completely useless."

"How so?" Bonnie asked, puzzled by her peer's remark. Max was well known for watching videos of his opponents and researching them with absolute detail. Rarely did any trainer come to a battle with a strategy or combination that Max didn't know about. It gave the Hoenn native a real advantage over his competition.

"See over the past two tournaments Aaron has only used six pokémon and only two have been repeated," Max explained as he turned to the young blonde. "His Pikachu and Lucario are the only ones that he has used more than once but seeing as how he doesn't keep them in their pokeballs everyone knows about them so he isn't really giving away any secrets by using them."

"You really think he has more strong pokémon up his sleeve?" Bonnie asked with an air of concern. She was beginning to worry about this mysterious trainer too. After all, if Max did lose in the next round then that would mean she could possibly be Aaron's round of sixteen opponent, an honor she didn't really want.

"Hey now, you two need to calm down," they turned to the bluenette who had sat next to Max during their conversation. "No need to worry. I bet this guy isn't all that tough."

"That's easy for you to say Dawn," Max said with a nervous smile on his face.

"She's right. Everyone has a weakness and a tendency; all you have to do it find it," Misty decided to break into the conversation as well. "You should know that better than anyone Max."

"Yeah but this guy doesn't seem to have any flaws. His battles always seem without error," Max explained.

"Hey right now he is winning the battle before it even starts," Misty said as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. Just watch his battle and try to learn. Now shut up and pay attention, it's about to start."

•••••

Ash was ready to let his next opponent have it. He was prepared and amped for this round. He was pulling out a friend he hadn't used in a long time and he could feel his pokémon's excitement and enthusiasm pouring out of the device he held in his right hand.

"He seems fired up and ready to go," Lucario commented as he sensed the aura the pokeball was giving off.

"Yeah he has been waiting for another chance at fighting in a tournament like this," Ash stated with a smile. "He's fighter at heart. You know that."

Opposite of Ash stood his opponent, an older trainer from Kanto who had made a name for himself throughout Johto and Kanto as a skilled opponent. Rex was a towering figure, standing 6'5 with short black hair and a light complexion. He wore a blue muscle shirt that showed the muscular tone of his body. He added black sweatpants and black shoes to add to the look of a prizefighter just getting out of a workout. Like himself, his pokémon were known as bruisers.

"Well little man, you ready for a fight?" the brawler asked his masked opponent.

Ash responded with silence. Pikachu, on the other hand, had a response to the question aimed at his master. The electric mouse pokémon jumped from his perch on Ash's shoulder to the ground. He let out a yawn before curling up at his master's feet, uninterested by the ensuing battle.

Rex saw this and began to become angry at the gesture of the pokémon. _Who does this guy think he is? How dare he blow me off and act like he isn't even interested in this battle._ "That's it, no more games. Iris may not have been able to beat you but she didn't have the power that I do," Rex shouted as he pointed to himself. "Time to take you down a peg." He threw his pokeball into the air revealing a steel and ground type pokémon.

The pokémon stood nearly 7 feet tall and covered in what looked like steel plated armor. Horns jutted out from its helmet like head that was above its steel face. The rest of its body was a darker grey except silver color rings, one on each arm and leg with silver claws on its limps. The pokémon roared and assumed a battle stance waiting for his opponent.

Ash silently threw his ball into the air to reveal a monkey like pokémon that shouted and beat its chest when finally released; it was amped for the battle to start. Ash hadn't used it since the Lily of the Valley Conference and it was excited to finally face another opponent. Infernape's flame burst up as it let out another shout. The pokémon stood of two legs, white fir covering its legs and upper body, ending at the shoulders. On its chest, shoulders, knees and hands were yellow plate like objects, which had swirls on them. Its ears, muzzle, thighs and tail were all a medium brown color. The mane that topped its head was a fire that emanated from the pokémon and showed the power in possessed.

The intensity of the pokémon's flame was matched by the burning his trainer was feeling inside of him. Ash's eyes made their way through the crowd before finding their way into the presidential box. He scanned his friends and champions before finally seeing his blue-eyed beauty. He saw her lips turn from a worried expression into a wide grin. He always saw that worried expression on her face, in one form or another. She always showed more stress than Ash before his battles but she still had the effect of calming him down and focusing his energy. She was his inspiration ever since their reunion in Kalos.

He turned back to his opponent's Aggron as the match began. "Aggron use Metal Sound," Rex cried. His pokémon let out a roar that created visible sound waves throughout the stadium. The crowd covered their ears as the pain of the high-pitched screech hit their eardrums. On the battlefield Infernape was feeling the effects of the attack as well. "Gotcha now punk. Aggron follow up with Iron Head," Aggron began to glow white, the outline of the pokémon could be seen as painted silver inside the white aura. It launched itself towards its opponent.

"Infernape Mach Punch straight up then follow it up with another," Ash commanded his pokémon. The flame pokémon's fist began to glow white before releasing an uppercut, sending the steel and ground type flying in the air. In the blink of an eye Infernape vanished before reappearing behind Aggron.

"We won't fall for that. Aggron Metal Claw behind you," Rex shouted. Aggron swung his body around as his claws began to glow white. When the two attacks collided, both pokémon were sent flying back before landing, without damage, on the ground.

"I have to give it to you Rex, you've done your research," Ash yelled to his competitor.

"I saw your battle with Iris, you like to set up your more powerful attacks with weaker ones," Rex explained as a grin crossed his face. "Like a real prizefighter, softening up his opponent with a few jabs before bringing the haymaker."

"Then maybe we should bring the haymaker out first," Ash responded. "Infernape use Flare Blitz." Infernape surrounded himself with a blue flame before running at his opponent.

"Aggron Hyper Beam, let's go," Rex shouted his counter. Aggron let loose a furious beam of energy towards his opponent.

"Spin Infernape."

Rex looked on in shock as he witnessed Infernape throwing himself toward the oncoming attack, tucking his arms into his body while straightening his legs and he beginning to spin around the Hyper Beam. He got to Aggron and lowered his shoulder into the iron armor pokémon, sending it towards the wall of the stadium. Aggron hit the ground. As it attempted to get up flames consumed its body causing a scream of agony before falling to the ground unconscious.

Rex gave a grunt of frustration before returning his fallen pokémon to its respective pokeball. He reached down and unhooked his next selection. "Twenty-five years ago I started my journey," Rex began. "I was a small punk back then but my starter and I made a promise to each other that someday we'd be strong and reach the top. I think that you'll see we kept that promise." Rex revealed a big turtle like pokémon as his next choice. The pokémon showed blue arms, legs, tail and head out of its shell. The underbelly of the shell was a tan color while the top was a dark brown. Connecting the two halves of the shell was a white strip. From the top of the shell, where the shoulders of the pokémon were underneath, came a pair of cannons. "I would like to introduce you to my partner Blastoise," Rex shouted with pride.

"Infernape, get up close and use Close Combat," Ash made his move. Infernape ran towards the shellfish pokémon as jets of water pumped out of the two cannons atop the water pokémon's back. Infernape jump, rolled, twisted and turned his way through the barrage of water attacks until he came under the chin of his opponent. Unable to maneuver its cannons into place to fire an attack, Blastoise stood defenseless as Infernape let loose a barrage of punches, kicks and knees to the water pokémon.

Rex thought fast on his feet, "Blastoise Rapid Spin into a Hydro Pump." Obeying its master the pokémon vanished into its shell before spinning rapidly. As it spun, jets of water came from the holes where his limps were normally located. The attack hit home as the flame pokémon went careening across the battlefield. "You don't think after all these years we haven't noticed our one weak spot, do you Aaron? We keep that little one two punch in our back pocket for whenever a trainer gets a little too cocky," Rex boasted with his arms folded across his chest.

Ash looked on as his fire and fighting type pokémon struggled getting up. It made its way to a standing position but swayed to and fro still a little dazed from the trip that Blastoise had so unceremoniously sent him on. Infernape regained its footing and readied itself for the next command. _Stay in there a little longer champ. We're almost there._ Ash thought as he turned back to his opponent.

"Infernape use dig," the monkey like pokémon responded diving towards the ground, widely flailing at the floor of the stadium as it burrowed deep beneath the battlefield.

"Poor planning pipsqueak," Rex shouted. "Blastoise get over to the hole and use Hydro Pump." The shellfish pokémon began making its way over to where Infernape had descended but it was too late. As it was a few steps away from the hole, the ground underneath shook and a fist appeared, connecting under the chin once again.

"Close Combat," Ash shouted. Infernape again landed a flurry of attacks before being sent into the wall of the stadium by the same combination that had dealt immense damage earlier.

"We are a stubborn one, aren't we kid?" Rex gave a laugh as he watched Infernape struggling to get up. "I like that about you Aaron, you don't hold back. But it looks like your Infernape there is on his last legs."

Ash turned to see his fire and fighting type, what Rex said was defiantly true: Infernape was badly injured, but not out. Ash smirked as he turned back to the battlefield. "You should have finished us off when you had the chance Rex," Ash shouted to his opponent.

Rex looked quizzically at his opposition. "What does that suppose-" he was shocked at what he saw. The battered and beaten pokémon that could barely stand itself up was now beginning to glow a deep red color.

"You see Rex," Ash began. "When Infernape is pushed to his limit, when he can no longer give anymore to a fight, is when he is at his best."

Almost on cue Infernape let out a battle cry as it stood up and threw its arms back. Its mane burst with energy as the fire exploded into the air causing a blinding light throughout the stadium. The flame escaped the top of the stadium and could be seen miles away.

Rex looked on before a smile made its way across his features. "It looks like the real battle is just beginning Aaron."

"So it seems."

"Hydro Pump Blastoise," Rex commanded.

"Use dig to dodge Infernape," Ash countered the incoming attack. Infernape barely managed to get underground, avoiding the attack. Rex and Blastoise searched the floor of the arena, monitoring for any sign of where the flame pokémon could be.

"Stay calm partner, that little gnat has to be around here somewhere," Rex conversed with his starter pokémon. The shellfish pokémon grunted in response as it scoured the area for signs of movement.

"Infernape use Fire Spin and entrap Blastoise," Ash yelled. The stadium fell into an eerie silence waiting for the command to be fulfilled. Blastoise let out a scream before a pillar of fire engulfed it. The pillar moved skywards causing hot winds to soar through the air. Blastoise was trapped inside. "Now Infernape use Flamethrower." Out of the ground came the flame pokémon, still glowing bright red. The fire and fighting type let out a torrent of flames aimed for the bottom middle of the pillar. The flames entered and produced cries of agony from its entrapped victim.

"Blastoise aim your Hydro Pump to the left," Rex shouted with panic coursing through his voice. A jet of water made its way out of the pillar but nowhere near its intended target. The flames quickly closed the minuscule gap that was created by the water. The process continued, with each cry becoming more and more agonizing. Rex finally found his answer, "Blastoise Rapid Spin into Hydro Pump." The middle of the pillar began to grow in girth before exploding in an array of different hues of blue, orange and red producing the shellfish pokémon with burn marks covering its body. The pokémon was breathing hard as it looked towards its opponent.

_Gotta end this now or I will be down two pokémon_. Rex reasoned. "Blastoise use Hydro Cannon full force."

"Infernape use Flare Blitz," Ash yelled as he punched the air in front of him. The flame pokémon emitted a blue aura before throwing itself at its target. Blastoise mean while gathered all the strength hit had as it let out its most powerful water attack. The two met, causing a wild explosion in the middle of the battlefield. The smoke raced into the crowd that looked on in wonder. Both trainers covered their eyes from the smoke and chunks of dirt that were sent flying from the encounter.

Ash lowered his arm that covered his eyes when he thought that the dust had finally settled. He saw both pokémon standing in the middle of the torn up battlefield struggling to breath or even stand. Rex saw the damage that had occurred across the arena and was amazed both pokémon were still on their feet.

Infernape stood silent, his vision was beginning to shake but his will did not waver. Blastoise could feel a burning sensation inside its chest from the air it had taken in during its hellish time trapped inside the wall of flame. They stood in silence until Infernape fell to a knee. It placed one hand on the ground and the other on the knee that was still up, maintaining itself. Blastoise gave a smirk to its opponent before falling backwards and hitting the ground unconscious.

Rex and Ash looked on in silence for a moment, shocked by the will power their pokémon had exuded. Rex pulled out Blastoise's pokeball and returned his starter to the device. "You battled well out there partner. You deserve a rest after that, I'm proud of ya," Rex gave his pokémon a smile before miniaturizing the device and reaching for his last choice.

Before he could enlarge it, Infernape hit the ground unable to battle. Rex gave a chuckle as he saw a red beam of light hit Infernape and return it to its own pokeball. "That was one hell of a battle Aaron," He said as a laugh escaped his mouth.

Ash could only look at his pokeball and return the laugh in full. "Infernape you did amazing out there. You earned a long, long rest," he whispered before looking up to Rex. "Rex, that was a battle I will never forget. That was one for the ages."

"Agreed, with that being said, let's give these fans one final battle worthy of legend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rex," Ash responded to the trainer that had gained his respect.

•••••

Max could feel his heartbeat quicken and his mouth go dry. Rex and Blastoise were a known powerhouse duo throughout Kanto and Johto, even stretching to Hoenn and beyond. Their power was thought to rival the Elite Four and Aaron just beat the duo with one pokémon, with a type disadvantage. "How did Aaron do that?" Max was finally able to speak what was on his mind.

"He won because of trust."

The group turned to the blonde haired champion that was seated a few rows back from Max, her eyes firmly set on the two trainers below. "What do you mean Cynthia?"

"Infernape trusted its trainer enough to know that the damage it was taking was for a purpose," Cynthia began. "While it was a very risky strategy, the payoffs were huge. By triggering Blaze, Infernape's ability, he increased his pokémon's power immensely. To do that though Infernape had to completely trust the person calling the shots."

Brock nodded his head and let out a grunt, "For trust like that Aaron must have a deep relationship with his pokémon. Aaron may not seem like it but for a bond to develop in such a way means he really cares a lot about his pokémon."

"I could have told you that."

A shy voice could be heard over the group as their attention shifted from Brock to a blushing Serena. _Why did I say that? I thought I was only thinking that! Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She scolded herself as she noticed that the attention was now on her.

"What do you mean?" Max asked as a confused look was seen on his face.

"Well. . . . uh ya see. . . . it's in his eyes. I-I mean they look harsh but there is something there," Serena began to turn a deeper red than before but she continued. "He tries and hide it but when you look closer there is a sparkle of happiness and kindness in his vision. It sounds stupid but it's something I noticed earlier."

May and Dawn looked at each and squealed. "Ok Serena after this battle we are hooking you up with Aaron," May yelled.

"Oh yeah he'll be yours before you know it," Dawn chimed in.

Gary looked on the three girls as they began to talk about the scenario; all he could do was laugh. _I knew she would notice him._

•••••

Back on the battlefield Rex and Ash continued to laugh at the battle that had just taken place. "Aaron, if I don't end up winning this battle then I would still consider myself a victor," Rex began. "To face a fierce opponent like you is a prizefighter's dream come true. You don't hold anything back and I respect that."

"Thank you Rex," Ash responded. "You honor me with your words. I haven't enjoyed a match like this in a longtime. Now what do you say we finish this?"

"After you."

Ash smirked as he gave a gentle kick to the electric mouse pokémon that had managed to stay asleep throughout the entire contest. The pokémon began to stir. It turned its head up to see its master kneel down. The pokémon let out a yawn before perking its ears, acknowledging its trainer's words.

"You ready to go buddy? I need you out there."

"Pika pika Pikapi," Pikachu said groggily as it made its way onto four paws before standing up and giving its body a good shake to wake up.

Ash smiled underneath his mask before bending further down to whisper in his partner's ear. Pikachu let out chirp as it trotted its way onto the battlefield and assumed a battle stance, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Master what did you tell him?" Lucario questioned.

"Don't worry about it and enjoy the battle," Ash responded as he messed with the top of Lucario's head. This earned a satisfied grunt from the aura pokémon.

"I'm glad to see you send out your Pikachu," Rex called out from across the field. "After the little bugger took a nap at the beginning of our battle I wanted a chance to defeat it. Now I got it and I am not letting up. Go Golem."

Rex threw his pokeball to the middle of the battlefield to reveal a rock and ground pokémon. The megaton pokémon had a body resembling a boulder with tan arms and legs sticking out of the darker rock that form its body. Its head was also tan and revealed red eyes. The pokémon let out a roar as it hit the ground, causing tremors to shake the already destroyed battlefield.

"I'll start it off," Rex exclaimed. "Golem use Earthquake."

"Pikachu use Magnet Rise," Ash countered calmly. As the ground began to shake as consequence of Golem's stomping feet, Pikachu began to levitate, avoiding damage.

Rex smiled as he saw his plan unfold. "I knew it wouldn't work but now Pikachu can't move as well and so can't avoid this: Golem use Roll Out."

The megaton pokémon jumped into the air, pulling his arms and legs into its body before hitting the ground and rapidly spinning. Golem took off from his position towards its opponent, gaining speed as it went.

Ash stayed calm as he waited for his next move. "Pikachu you know what to do," was all he had to say. Pikachu's tail began to glow, as the rolling pokémon got closer before flipping in the air and bringing its tail down onto the attacking pokémon. The force of the Iron Tail caused the pokémon to quit rolling and pop into the air as it let out a scream of pain. Pikachu did not let up and continued to assail the pokémon with attack after attack before landing on the ground. It quickly jumped back into the air, twisting its body and landing one final blow. The final attack sent the ground and rock type pokémon flying through the air and crashing into the stadium wall unconscious.

The crowd was dead silent as it processed what had just taken place before their eyes. Moments passed before a roar came from their throats at the amazing spectacle that took place before them. Rex closed his eyes and gave a nod as he returned his pokémon to its pokeball and made his way over to his opponent. He knew he had been outclassed today but still found himself full of proud to have lost to a worthy opponent.

"Well Aaron, I must say that today the better trainer won," Rex said as the two met in the middle of the battlefield.

"You are a really strong trainer Rex," Ash said. "That was one hell of a battle out there. It will be one to talk about for years to come. We defiantly need a rematch after this tournament." Ash stuck his hand out to his opponent.

Rex's smile grew brighter as he took Ash's hand and shook it firmly, "It would be my pleasure to battle a man like you again Aaron. Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Thank you I appreciate it Rex," Ash said as he let go of the handshake and made his way to the platform with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario at his side. The platform lowered to the corridor bellow with Ash still smiling underneath his mask. _Battling is more fun as I remembered._


	11. Pressing Encounters

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter was a little difficult to get started but in the end it was a lot of fun to write. To all of you who have followed or favorited this fic I want to thank you for your support. It's nice to see people enjoying my writing. Also if you haven't already, go ahead and check out my One-shot I posted not too long ago. Again if you guys want to I would appreciate it if you wrote a review of what you think. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, especially my dialogue, please let me know or if you want to voice your opinions that is cool too.**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

The platform descended to the corridors below carrying Ash and his two faithful pokémon with it. To their surprise the halls of the basement were empty, not a reporter in sight. Ash smiled underneath his mask as he made his way to the locker room to collect his things. Ash entered the room and sat down on one of the benches.

"Another solid victory guys," he said turning to his two pokémon. "Nice job out there buddy. You looked good today Pikachu."

"Pikapi, pikachu pika pi pi chu," Pikachu chirped with a little pride.

"You're kidding me," Lucario stated as his eyes began to widen at what the electric mouse pokémon had just said. "That wasn't seventy percent out there, no way Pikachu."

"You asked what I whispered in his ear," Ash responded with a chuckle. "I told him to just use seventy percent of his power. Quite frankly we could have won with fifty."

"Pika pi chu," Pikachu added with a nod.

"But master you rebuked Gio for toying with his opponent," retorted Lucario with a confused look on his face. "I don't understand why you would say that to him and then do the same thing. Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"Giovanni gives his opponents false hope. I, on the other hand, didn't goof around. I just didn't want Pikachu to display his full abilities just yet," Ash responded calmly to his aura pokémon.

"If you say so master," Lucario looked hesitantly towards his trainer.

"One match at a time Lucario," Ash said as he grabbed his bag. "When we need to, we will pull out all the stops."

"You mean the other four don't you master?"

"Yes," Ash stated. "I want to keep them in my back pocket for later. Everyone knows about you and Pikachu, I don't need them to know about the other four."

Lucario looked towards Ash's bag as he began to sense an aura coming out of four pokeballs, all shining with passion and desire to fight. "They're getting restless Ash," Lucario pointed out.

"I am aware," Ash gazed at his bag. He could sense their frustration mounting as well. "I will let them out of their pokeballs tonight to get some exercise. A little time to stretch their legs and get moving will do them some good."

"You don't plan on using them until the finals aren't you?"

"Again Lucario, one round at a time," Ash gave Lucario another soft chuckle. "If the situation demands it then I will use them, but to answer your question I don't believe we will need to use them until Gio. Until then they will have to wait. Maybe they will come out ten times stronger, what with being pent up and watching all their friends battle while they sit in pokeballs all day."

The group chuckled at the idea of the four pokémon being frustrated sitting in their pokeballs. They were, after all, Ash's remaining four pokémon from his top team of six. Between Lucario, Pikachu and the four others Ash was confident no one would be able to make a stand against him.

"Come on guys let's get out of here," Ash said as he made his way to the door. The door opened and they entered the hallway. Ash and company made their way down the corridor. Ash held is head down and kept his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to talk to anybody and by keeping his eyes low hoped to escape conversations with those passing by. He was about half way to the stairs when he heard a yelp from in front of him.

His head popped up to see who it was that made the noise to find Serena regain her footing before turning her head to a corner she was standing by. She said something but Ash couldn't hear or see whom it was directed towards. Serena's eyes quickly shifted from the corner to the figure walking towards her. She blushed and gave a tentative wave. Ash began to smile under his mask before pulling his right hand out of his pocket and returning the wave. He decided to make his way over to the girl and with each step he noticed her smile getting bigger.

He was about to the young performer before he felt a tug on his arm leading him in another direction. He looked to the figure that was attempting to drag him away from his destination to find the same assistant who got him before his first match. The man held a clipboard with a head set resting awkwardly on his head. The man seemed to be in a panic. Ash made an abrupt stop causing the assistant to lurch back a bit.

"Sir we have to get to a meeting right now," the assistant said frantically. "Those in charge are not happy with the fact that their two Cinderella stories haven't made a single press conference and they expect you to make this one."

"But I-uh," Ash began as he took his eyes off the man and focused them back on Serena who looked a little confused and saddened by his sudden change in direction. "Y-you see there is someone. . . . I-er I want to talk to and-"

"It'll have to wait Aaron," the assistant interrupted as he began to drag the trainer into a different room. "The interview is about to begin and this is not an option."

Ash looked back to see Serena's head down in disappointment before being dragged into a room full of reporters.

•••••

"Guys you're crazy," Serena yelled to her two friends who were dragging her across the stadium. "This isn't gonna work and it's obvious he isn't interested in me."

"Psh, yeah right," May said as she was holding onto Serena's right arm, leading her to the stairs of the stadium that led to the corridors below. "It's so obvious Aaron is in to you. What with the fact he looks at you before every match it's a miracle you haven't made a move yet."

"Not to mention what he said at the dinner table the other night," a voice called from behind Serena. It was Dawn who had both hands on Serena's shoulders pushing her forwards. "He was practically asking you on a date. Wooing you to the best of his abilities. Come on, how can you not like a guy like that?"

"You know damn well why I can't like a guy like that," shouted Serena to the bluenette behind her.

"Serena, it has been five years," May turned to her friend as the three began to descend the stairs of the stadium. "We know you loved Ash and he loved you back but you gotta move on. Plus Aaron is a hunk!"

"How would you know?" Serena inquired. "He's always wearing that mask."

"Oh whatever," retorted May. "You've seen how tight his shirt is on him. He's toned and it doesn't take too much imagination to depict a handsome devil underneath that mask."

Serena sighed at the remarks May was making. She was hoping the man underneath the mask was Ash. All the clues pointed to him but for some reason she couldn't pull the trigger. She wanted to know and even though she was resisting she truly did want more alone time with Aaron, but not like this.

The trio made their way to a corner before stopping. "May how do you know he'll be here?" Dawn questioned the older coordinator.

"Well ya see from Aaron's platform this is the quickest way to exit the building. I'm sure he'll come this way," explained May as she peaked her head around the corner to see who was in the corridor. Suddenly she let out a squeal as she saw Aaron exit his locker room. "There he is and he's headed this way."

"What?" exclaimed both Dawn and Serena as they made their way to the corner. They both glanced around the wall to see Aaron and his two pokémon make their way down the hall towards their position.

Serena suddenly felt herself begin to panic, her hands began to clam up and her legs felt weak. "I can't do this. This isn't gonna work," she said, slowly backing away from the other two girls in front of her.

"Oh no you don't," May said grabbing onto Serena's hands. "You aren't getting out of this one. You are going to go and talk to him."

"Uhuh, not like this guys," Serena shouted before trying to turn and run.

"Grab her Dawn," May shouted. Suddenly Serena felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist. She struggled against the combined powers of the two friends but it was no use. She begged and pleaded for them to let her go.

"Come guys I'm going to embarrass myself," she shouted.

"No you won't," exclaimed Dawn as she and May tossed Serena into the middle of the hallway causing a yelp to come from the Kalos Queen.

Serena stumbled forward a bit before regaining her footing and turning around to the two girls. "I hate both of you. I am get you back for this one," she said to the two coordinators who were now giggling behind the corner.

"You'll thank us later," May responded. "But I think you should stop focusing on us and start focusing on him." She said this while pointing down the hallway where Aaron was standing.

Serena turned to the hallway and saw Aaron with his hands in his pockets standing in front of her down the corridor. She felt herself begin to blush. She didn't know what to do so she raised a hand and sheepishly waved it towards the imposing figure. To her ecstasy she got a wave back and Aaron actually seemed to be happy to see her.

_Is he really happy to see me? Oh man he's walking this way. Yes, I finally get to spend more time with him!_ She thought as she saw the trainer make his way over to her with his pokémon right behind him. Then she saw him stop and noticed a hand grasping his arm firmly. She looked and saw a man with a clipboard begin to take Aaron in the opposite direction. Suddenly all the joy she was feeling turned to confusion. _Wait what's happening? Oh you've got to be kidding me!_

She saw Aaron turn back to her with a hopeful gaze before being pulled back again by the man with the clipboard. Her head fell and she looked at the floor in disappointment. It had almost worked but just like that Aaron was gone into a different room.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked May as she came out from behind the corner. "Hey, where the hell is Aaron?"

"A guy pulled him into that room over there," Serena motioned to the door Aaron had vanished into.

"Oh Serena I'm so sorry," Dawn said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure you'll get another chance. What is in that room anyways?"

"If I'm not mistaken I think that is the interview room," responded May as her gaze shifted to the door down the hall.

Dawn let out a sigh. "Well maybe later tonight after dinner."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Serena's head. "I got it," she shouted with enthusiasm. The disappointed demeanor was quickly replaced with excitement and joy.

"You've got what?" May asked with a confused look on her face.

"You'll see later," exclaimed Serena as she turned and ran up the stairs. "First we need to get to a store and get some stuff for baking. Come on you two, we have to hurry!"

May and Dawn exchanged confused looks before shrugging their shoulders and taking off after their friend.

•••••

Ash begrudgingly entered the room and could hear conversations beginning to stir as his eyes caught the glances the people that filled the room were sending his way. He stepped through the crowd to the front of the room where he noticed Giovanni sitting behind a desk with a bored expression on his face. Behind him was a wall that showed a pattern of Silph Corporation's logo as a backdrop for any pictures that would be taken.

Giovanni glanced to the figure walking towards the front of the room and his bored expression quickly shifted to an evil smirk. He let out a soft chuckle as Ash took a seat next to his. Lucario stood behind his trainer and let out a low growl, audible to only those behind the desk, while Pikachu took a seat in his master's lap as he eyed the Persian that was on the other side of Giovanni.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Giovanni whispered to Ash. Ash didn't respond and kept his eyes focused on the row of people in front of him. "Oh did I scare you into silence from our earlier run in?" At this remark Lucario began to growl louder.

Ash turned to his aura pokémon and whispered harshly to him. "That's enough Lucario. Act civil." Ash made it sound easy to do but deep down he wanted nothing more than to knock Giovanni right off his seat and that stupid smirk off his face in the process.

"My, my Ash, so much reserve for a young man," Giovanni mocked. He turned his attention to the reporters as the assistant made the announcement that the press conference had begun.

The first few questions were suppose to go to Giovanni so Ash got to sit and listen to the answers he was giving. Each one came out with a fake humility and kindness masking the sick and twisted character that lay underneath. Ash had seen Giovanni at his worst and it still made him sick to his stomach even thinking about it.

Ash's mind began to drift back to when he truly saw the madness behind the façade.

•••••

Ash stood by the ruins of the doorway as he heard the screams of Serena on the other side. His heart ached but he knew what he had to do. He promised her he would return to her and he aimed to keep it. He turned his vision back to the lobby as another agonizing cry came from the floor below. Ash couldn't take the stairs, as the path was block by an ever increasing inferno of mangled steel and flames.

"Come you two, this way," Ash ran towards the back of the lobby with Charizard and Pikachu in tow. Ash ran to the back of the lobby but was sent backwards as an explosion put him on his butt revealing a massive hole in the floor. He quickly got up and made his way to the hole. He peered over the edge of the crumbling floor to see a grey and purple pokémon encased inside three spinning circular metal rings. The rings emitted what looked like an electrical charge and the agony it caused the entrapped pokémon was evident.

Ash had to think quickly. He searched the lobby trying to come up with an idea before his eyes fell on his Charizard. "Charizard use Dragon Tail to widen the hole and then take us down there," Ash shouted. Charizard let out a roar as his tail began to turn green. It spun and slammed his empowered tail onto the ground causing the hole to enlarge. "Great job," Ash shouted while jumping on Charizard's back. "Now get us down there." Charizard jumped in the air before diving through the hole to the floor below.

Charizard hovered over the ground as Ash and Pikachu jumped off and landed in the destroyed laboratory. "Giovanni it's over," Ash shouted. "Stop this insanity before it destroys you."

The man turned to Ash to reveal a look of maniac joy on his features. The smile he possessed made Ash's skin crawl while the look of insanity in his eyes made Ash freeze and his muscle tense. Giovanni saw the boy and let out a laugh that echoed throughout the remaining portion of the lab.

"You can't stop me now you fool," he exclaimed. "Soon I will have weakened Mewtwo to the point where I can finally control its mind and its power. Once that is done the whole world will kneel before me. And I'll start with you," he said pointing a finger to Ash. "It will be so sweet to see the hero that has stopped me so many times bow before me."

"I will never bow before you," Ash spat back. Charizard and Pikachu both shouted their defiance as well.

"Oh but it has already begun," said Giovanni with the evil smile still on his face. "Persian use Giga Impact."

Suddenly Charizard was sent forward and into a wall as a sphere of purple and white followed the fire and flying pokémon. Charizard let loose a scream of pain before sending its assailant across the lab and into the adjacent wall.

"Thatta boy Charizard," Ash yelled. "Use Flamethrower. Pikachu use a Thunder attack to try and short circuit Mewtwo's cage."

Charizard flew out of rubble that was on top of it and let loose its fire attack hitting the classy cat pokémon dead on. The classy cat pokémon cried in pain. Its tail began glow as it tried to respond with an Iron Tail. Charizard blocked the attack and followed with a second Flamethrower, increasing the damage taken by the normal type.

Ash made a run for the control panel. He searched for a way to turn off the cage. Suddenly he was jerked around. Once around he felt a fist slam into his face that sent him across the panel and into the wall. Giovanni stood over the trainer with the intent to kill. He picked the seventeen year old up by his t-shirt before throwing a punch towards Ash's stomach. Ash coughed up a little blood as the punch landed. Giovanni laughed as he threw the kid on the ground into the middle of the room.

"Ash," Mewtwo cried through his pain. "He has gone mad. You have to run, get out of here while you still can."

"Shut up you," Giovanni yelled at the genetic pokémon. "I am your master and you shall not speak unless spoken to. Get use to it."

"There is only two things your master of: Jack and shit," Ash said as he struggled to regain his footing. "And Jack left the building."

Enraged by the young trainer's comments, Giovanni yelled and rushed the boy. Before he got to him though he was sent flying into a wall by a yellow aura. Ash looked up to see that Pikachu had used Volt Tackle to save him.

"Thanks buddy," Ash managed to chuckle. "I owe you one. Come on we got to get Mewtwo and get out of here." The duo managed to get to the base of the machine as they dodged the ongoing battle between Charizard and Persian. "I don't see an off switch," Ash yelled in a panic.

"I said get out of here Ash," Mewtwo struggled to get the words out its mouth.

"Shut up," Ash responded. "I don't leave my friends behind. Here Pikachu. Aim a Thunder attack here," Ash was pointing towards the based where the electrical current made its connection to the rings that spun to form the cage.

Pikachu let loose its most powerful attack causing a giant explosion. The explosion sent all those in the room careening into different walls. Ash held Pikachu who was sent straight back into Ash's chest. Ash slowly opened his eyes as he searched for his Charizard and Mewtwo. He saw Charizard's head sticking out of rubble from the collapsing wall. Ash managed to limp his way over to his faithful friend and return him to his pokeball.

Ash still held Pikachu, as he looked frantically around for an exit. There seemed to be no one else around. He saw an exit and made his way over to it, pain coursing through his body with every step he took. He was steps away from the exit before another giant explosion sent him into another wall. His back hit the wall and his head followed in a jarring motion. He tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurry and began to shake. He tried to get up but fell to the floor once again. His vision continued to worsen but he noticed a dark figure walking towards him, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a pokémon. He tried to look up but couldn't find the energy. His vision wavered, and then everything went black.

•••••

"Aaron. Hey Aaron!"

"Huh. . . Oh uh hey. . . . sorry about that," Ash said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um what was the question?" Ash had been having a flashback of the incident five years ago and was awoken by the shout of a reporter trying to get his attention.

The press conference continued on. Ash answered the questions to the best of his abilities. He began to get annoyed with the questions being asked. Most of the questions were about his thoughts on being a Cinderella story and about how he thought Giovanni and himself would fair the rest of the way. _They wouldn't be asking me these questions if they knew who I was. _Ash thought annoyed. _If they knew I was really Ash Ketchum they would be asking me about my plans for the later rounds and if anyone had a chance to beat me._ He sighed and continued to answer questions.

When the press conference ended he managed to escape without having to talk or walk near Giovanni. He felt like he needed to take a shower. Sitting near him and forcing himself to be civil to the man he hated was not something Ash enjoyed, neither did Lucario or Pikachu.

"We should have finished right then and there," Lucario said frustrated that he was forced to sit through the entire interview like he enjoyed it.

"Pika pi. Pikachu pi pi chu pika pika pi chu chu ch-pi," shouted Pikachu in agreement.

"Status quo fellas," Ash said with a tint of frustration. "He knows we need to be in this tournament too. That's his plan. He wants us to lose our cool and do something that will get us kicked out. To be honest I would rather have him punching the shit out me than have to deal with this, but it's the hand we've been dealt."

"Pika pi!"

"Right Pikachu," Ash smiled at his starter. "We've been dealt pocket aces and all we have to do is not fold."

The trio continued along their path towards the hotel. They entered the lavish hotel and headed towards their room. They had done some grocery shopping earlier so they had food waiting for them in their room. Their room came into view, but there was also something else in view. When they got to the door Ash bent down to see a decorative box that was tied together with a red ribbon and a note was seen to be between the ribbon and the box.

Ash's curiosity was peaked. He picked up the box and examined it before taking the note and opening it. He smiled as he read what was on the inside.

_Dear Aaron,_

_ I'm sorry we didn't get to talk today so I decided to bake you a little treat. They're my way of saying nice job during your battle today. Again I am really sorry we didn't to talk today, that was really disappointing, but I will be in the stands rooting for you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Serena_

_P.S. We should take another flight on your Pidgeot I really enjoyed it._

Ash could feel himself begin to blush and a goofy grin making its way across his face. Suddenly he heard a few giggles and squeals. He turned to the door opposite him. Hushing noises could be heard as he eyed the door. He let out a soft chuckled and entered his room.

He opened the box to see some of Serena's macaroons inside. He offered one to his two pokémon before taking a bite himself. _They're just as good as I remember._


	12. Ash vs Max

**Hey guys I'm back! For starters I am sorry that this chapter took so long. It has been a hectic couple of weeks with finals coming up and a bunch of projects due. Hopefully the next chapter will not take this long (fingers crossed). Next I want to say Happy Holidays to everyone reading. No matter your religion or ethnicity I hope that you get to spend this time of year with family and friends. To all of you who do read this and see something that you want to comment on (whether the character development needs improving or dialogue, likes, dislikes etc.) please do so. I love feedback and for those of you who have reviewed I appreciate it!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Clemont groaned as he rolled over in his bed. With his eyes closed he could notice something moving around before hearing a loud explosion. _For the love of all that is good what is going on? _He let out another groan before slowly opening his eyes. He moved is hand from underneath his sheets to cover his pupils from the light of the TV that was in the room. He was temporarily blinded but once his vision began to come back as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights he could see Max on the edge of his own bed. The young trainer was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his vision securely fastened to the TV.

Clemont let out another groan before turning his gaze to the TV. He slowly began to recognize the images that danced across the screen as the match between Aaron and Iris from the first round of the tournament. He let out another groan as his eyes shifted once again to the clock that rested on the table next to his bed.

"Max what are you doing up at this hour?" he managed to ask though his words were a bit incoherent. "It's four in the morning."

"Huh? Oh hey Clemont," Max mumbled, acknowledging the gym leader but continuing to keep his vision on the screen. "I'm just doing some last minute research."

"Yeah sure," Clemont began. "That's what you said three hours ago."

"Well, I have to glean whatever information I can possibly get from this guy," responded Max in a slightly panicked voice. "Rex saw something I overlooked and that got me thinking about what else I could have missed."

"Max you have been over those videos at least 4 times each," Clemont said as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, taking a seated position. "You haven't missed a thing. Brock, Misty and myself were here watching every tape right along side of you. Now tell me what we came up with."

Max let out a sad sigh. "Aaron is mostly straight forward with his attacks. He uses speed to take away any disadvantages he may have. He uses quicker, weaker attacks to set up more powerful ones. Any pokémon he chooses will most likely have elite level power with a wide range of moves. He hasn't shown signs that he teaches defensive moves as he is always on the attack. He likes moves like Dig that allow him to dodge strikes and go on the offensive at the same time. Counters for this battling strategy are pokémon who can combine moves to protect from repeated advances, pokémon with speed to counter Aaron's own speed who can also respond to any attacks that may be called and finally the move Detect to counter act the wide ranging move pool."

"Very good," Clemont said with a sad smile on his face. He knew the pressure Max felt and wanted to help his friend out as much as possible but even he had to admit the difficulty in game planning for Aaron. Iris had said it herself, along with Gary; Aaron didn't just attack your pokémon but you as well. He wanted to make you panic and no trainer could truly game plan for that. "You know your team for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do," Max said as a small smile slowly crept on to his face. "I decided that if I'm gonna have any chance to beat Aaron I am gonna have to go with comfort picks. I know my three."

"That's good Max. It's always a smart choice to lean on those you trust the most in a tough battle," Clemont said with a smile. "Now get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow."

Max gave a tired chuckle as he reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "Yeah you're right Clemont. I know I'm ready for tomorrow. Now all I got to do is go out there and show him what I'm made of." Max went to lie down and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

•••••

Ash stood regally in his box as he eyed his opponent for the round of thirty-two: Max Maple. His features showed no sign of emotions as he hid what he was feeling well to those around him minus his pokémon.

"Pikapi, pi cha pikcahu, pi," Pikachu chirped in amusement.

Ash let out a soft chuckle. "Whatever Pikachu. I don't know what you're talking about."

"It couldn't be more obvious master," Lucario pointed out, smirking as he sensed the aura that was exuding from his trainer. "Any more excited and you'd put Feraligator to shame."

Ash could only smile at the remarks made by his two loyal companions. They were right, he was bursting at the seams with joy at whom he was facing. Had he not needed to keep up the appearance of a calm and collected trainer he would be dancing like his fierce water pokémon was known to do. Ash relished this moment. It had felt like a lifetime ago he had made that promise to Max back in Kanto. Max had just received his starter pokémon a few weeks before the incident and Ash had never gotten a chance to give the young boy the battle he wanted. Now Ash could keep that promise even though Max wouldn't know about it until later. Still, it set the trainer ablaze with excitement.

•••••

The same buzz could be felt in the booth where Ash's friends sat awaiting the battle to begin. "Gah the suspense is killing me," May groaned as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "I'm nervous and I'm not even the one down there. I can't imagine what Max is feeling like."

"He looks pretty happy to me," Bonnie said with a content smile on her face.

May shifted her gaze from the ceiling to her brother who was standing in his trainer's box below. Sure enough a smile could be seen sprawled out on the teen's face. May let out a giggle. "Remind you anyone guys?"

Brock let out his own laugh as he too recognized the look on Max's face. "He certainly looks like Ash out there. No fear but rather a smile on his face as he's up against his next difficult challenge."

"Are we sure he isn't as reckless as Ash was?" Misty retorted. Upon hearing this the group let out a laugh as they remembered the many times their friend had rushed into things head long without stopping to think about it.

While the others were laughing Lance quietly made his way to a corner of the suite wear an ominous figure stood unnoticed. "You have something for me Sabrina?"

"Not much Lance," Sabrina began. "But I tell can you this though: you and your G-men need to be prepared."

At this remark Lance could feel his face go pale and sweat beginning to accumulate on his forehead. "Why is that?"

"They both hold dark secrets, buried deep in their hearts and minds. So deep my probing couldn't find out exactly what they were hiding," Sabrina said softly enough to not disturb the joyous chatter that was taking place in the front of the suite. "I could pull a few things from them though: deep hatred for each other. They both wish to see the other one defeated but only at their own hand. There was also. . . . something else."

Lance recognized the hesitation in Sabrina's voice. Rarely did anything cause the powerful gym leader to waver in what she was saying. "And that is. . . ?" Lance asked, prodding her to add detail to her otherwise obscure comment.

"They share. . . . a memory and not a pretty one," Sabrina hesitated before continuing. "A devastating explosion and that is all I can find, nothing before or after, but if that explosion has any indication then something bad is about to happen. Lance, stay on your toes."

With those final words the gym leader walked out of the room, leaving Lance grappling with the thought of what the new information meant. He began to make his way over to his seat and examined the dark figure below in a new light. _What is really going on here?_

•••••

Max was ready. He felt the fears of the night prior slowly melting as the sights and sounds of the stadium around him calmed him down into the groove he was use to. He had been here before and knew that once the battle started he'd be ready. Again he saw Aaron's eyes make their way up to Serena and could see her enthusiasm as she waved to Aaron.

"Hey," Max shouted toward his opponent. "Take your eyes off your girlfriend and get ready."

"Relax young one," Ash said as he finished looking at the Kalos Queen. "The battle will soon begin. It's always nice to look at those who support you before a battle. It helps calm you down. I see you have someone as well."

Max felt his cheeks turn red. _How does this guy know? Hell, even May doesn't know that!_ He panicked as he tried to find an answer. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's obvious Max. Besides you and Bonnie make a cute couple."

Max took a quick glance up to Bonnie and could see a light pink come across her cheeks, which made his blush turn into an even deeper red. He shook his head as he turned back to the battle. "Enough of this, this mind game you're trying to play with me Aaron," Max shouted. "Let's get this battle started." Max threw his pokeball into the air to reveal his first choice. A bipedal pokémon took a battling stance in front of Max. The lower half of the pokémon was white but starting at the middle of its torso turned green until it came to its neck. Its head was primarily white with a green helmet like feature covering half its face. Along its green arms were blade like appendages, which ran from the end of its elbows to his fore arms. The Gallade that stood firmly in front of Max was another pokémon that he had helped on his journey with Ash. While Max had helped it as a Ralts it had evolved into a Kirlia when Max next saw it. Together with Mightyena and Max's starter, Sceptile, Max was hopeful in his chances to beat Aaron. _My three strongest pokémon, I know with them I have a chance._

Ash showed no sign of surprise. He expected Max to go with one of his three most powerful pokémon. The only question was if he would be facing all three and he made his game plan based on that. Ash grabbed his choice and nonchalantly threw the device in the air to reveal his first pokémon from his Kalos journey. Standing before him was his Greninja. The pokémon stood on two legs with its arms crossed in front of its body. The pokémon posses webbed hands and feet. The primarily dark blue of the ninja pokémon was contrasted with a tan stomach and white spots on its elbows and kneecaps. It wrapped its tongue around its neck to create the look of a scarf.

The two combatants stood still, examining their opponent for the round. Ash was the first one to make a move. "Greninja use Water Shuriken." The water and dark type created two throwing stars and hurled them toward its opponent.

"Gallade dodge and use Psycho Cut," with the command the blade pokémon gracefully dodged the two incoming attacks before swinging its arms and releasing a two light blue slashes.

Ash began to smirk as he saw where the pokémon had moved to. "Greninja use Double Team and follow up with another Water Shuriken." Suddenly dozens of copies appeared causing the attack to miss its mark. From what seemed like two different copies came the two throwing stars. Gallade managed to dodge the first one but the second one found its mark.

"Gallade are you ok?" Max asked. Gallade growled as it picked itself back up from the ground. "I must admit Aaron I have to give you credit. It seems you have taken Rachel's strategy and perfected it in a short amount of time. But it won't work. Gallade use Psycho Cut on all of them." The pokémon obeyed its trainer and let loose a flurry of attacks; cutting through each copy until they all had disappeared. When there were no more copies Max let out a small gasp. Although no copy remained it seemed that Greninja hadn't either, in fact he was nowhere to be seen. _Where could he have gone?_

As Max finished his thoughts as he heard Aaron call out his next command and saw Gallade being sent back by a powerful Dark Pulse. "Gallade use Focus Blast," he shouted out of slight panic. Before Gallade could even get his attack off more copies appeared of the ninja pokémon. The sphere that Gallade had been creating slowly began to diminish in size as he sought out where his opponent had vanished to this time.

"Greninja, Shadow Sneak into Dark Pulse," Max had heard the command this time and saw the results clearly. Coming from what seemed out of nowhere from Gallade's left was Greninja, attack at the ready. The Kalos starter sent the attack, hitting Gallade in the ribs and sending him skidding across the battlefield.

Max stood confused as he watched the situation unfold before him. _How did he do that? He needs to come from Gallade's shadow but I didn't see a. . . . _Max realized the game that Aaron had been playing before the match had even started. Their match was a late afternoon time slot. The position of the sun would create shadows on the battling surface, but only until the lights came on.

Ash saw Max's expression turn from shock, to understanding, to laughter. _Looks like he finally picked up on my little trick._

Max laughed as he saw the con the older trainer had pulled on him. "You are tricky Aaron, I will give you that. You made that little remark so you could wait out the shadows until they had covered a larger portion of the battlefield. Very clever."

Ash just shrugged his shoulders, "It was also amusing to poke a little fun at you before our match." Ash had been surprised that Max hadn't picked up on the con earlier, but he also hadn't used this type of strategy before and deep down he wasn't all that comfortable with it.

"Gallade get out of the shadows now," Max shouted. Gallade ran toward the edge of the darkness. Max began to grin as he heard Ash slip into his trap.

"Greninja, Shadow Sneak right in front of him and send it back."

"Now Gallade, use Focus Blast right in front of you," Max countered. Gallade created a sphere and sent it toward the figure that appeared just before its eyes. The attack struck the pokémon square in the chest. Max looked on with pride that his plan had worked but his happiness did not last long.

"Greninja use Hydro Pump." Suddenly the figure of the ninja pokémon and the Focus Blast vanished, replaced with a powerful stream of water. The water attack hit Gallade and sent him into the wall of the stadium knocked out.

Max looked on in shock. He returned Gallade to its pokémon and continued to look on in disbelief. _What happened?_

•••••

"What the hell was that?" May shouted as she saw Max's first pokémon lying unconscious against the stadium wall. "He hit that Greninja straight in the chest with a Focus Blast. There is no way it should have gotten up let alone attack like that."

"Take another look," Clemont spoke solemnly. "Gallade didn't hit Greninja, or at least the real one." The eyes of the people in the box moved across the battlefield until they saw what Clemont was referring to. In the area of the battlefield that wasn't covered in shadows stood the water and dark type pokémon. It was positioned in a way that the resulting trajectory of the Hydro Pump and Gallade was perfectly aligned.

"I don't get it," Dawn said slowly as she looked on with a puzzled expression. "We all saw Greninja come out of the shadows and get hit with that Focus Blast. How did he manage to get there with not a single scratch on him?"

"Substitute," responded Clemont drily. "Aaron must have seen it coming. With Max thinking he had made a hit, he would let his guard down enough not to notice the next command and, well, you see the results."

"It doesn't make sense though. That is a very tricky strategy, not straightforward at all. We didn't see anything from Aaron's previous battles to indicate that he would have a strategy like this up his sleeve," Misty said.

"He's starting to reveal what type of trainer he actually his," Wallace decided to speak up this time. The Hoenn Champion kept his eyes on the trainer as he spoke. "He's been playing this entire tournament, even dating back to the wild card tournament, as a chess match. Quite a show really. He's kept a certain pace and now is beginning to change it up as people are starting to get a beat on him. It began with Rex, that's when Aaron knew that people were scouting him so he decided to shake it up. Instead of going straight at Max, he played it like a chess match. Two steps ahead at every turn it seems. He knew Max would come up with a strategy like that and it is exactly what he got. I wonder just how powerful this guy really is."

The rest of the group grew silent as thoughts began to race through their heads. They saw that the battle below was about to start up again.

•••••

Max began to assess his situation; he calmly looked around the battlefield before his eyes finally rested on Greninja. He then noticed something. His eyes shifted to the lights of the stadium as they slowly began to flicker to life. An idea came to his head. _That strategy is tough but if those lights can turn on then he loses the shadows. I just gotta stall._

"That was a good strategy Aaron," Max spoke up. "I'm guessing that was Substitute? You had me in a con the entire battle, had me thinking of ways to beat you that you already game planned for. Very good thinking."

Ash took his words in but decided not to respond. He looked at the young trainer and gave a slight shrug.

Max saw that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He needed to find something else to stall. He finally asked the first question that came to his mind, "Who do you battle for?"

Ash began to smile as he too noticed the stadium lights beginning to flicker on. He shrugged his shoulder but decided to indulge the young trainer, "I battle for those I care about." Ash's eyes made their way to his friends before resting them back on Max. "I battle for my family and right now my pokémon are my family. Our bonds are strong and with each battle we get a step closer to our goal. Tell me Max, who do you battle for?"

"The usual," Max said with a shrug. "Friends, family, pride and my pokémon."

"It sounds like your holding something back."

Max let out a soft chuckle. "You really know how to read people Aaron."

"Call it a sixth sense."

Letting out a sigh Max picked his words carefully before continuing, "A few years back I had a friend, he was more than a friend really, he was my idol. I got the chance to travel with him and I wanted to be just like him when I became a trainer. Five years ago he died saving the lives of those he cared about the most, he did this by taking down Team Rocket," Max began to raise his voice as he kept talking. "I fight to keep his memory alive and that's why I'm going to beat you Aaron." Max called out his next choice, his starter and most powerful pokémon Sceptile. The grass pokémon stood on two feet and was primarily green. A bush like appendage formed its tail while yellow pods formed on both sides of its spine running along its back. A circular strip of red ran across its stomach and its mandible was also red. Along both of its arms were two sharp, elongated leaves.

A red light hit Greninja as Ash returned the pokémon back to its pokeball before making his next selection. "It sounds like that person meant a lot to you Max. I know he would be proud of the trainer you have become but I can't let you win this one," Ash yelled as he made his next selection. He threw his device in the air to reveal an owl like pokémon with a brow that was elongated on both sides to form what looked like horns. The bird was a soft brown with red feathers for wings and its tail. Along its belly were six black triangles. Its soft brown fur contrasted well with the red eyes it possessed as the pokémon soared through the air with a mighty screech before resting on the ground in front of its opponent.

"Noctowl use Air Slash," Ash cried out. The owl pokémon gave a sharp hoot as it threw itself into the air. As it soared a ball of condensed air appeared at the tip of one of its wings, it threw the wing forward sending the ball cascading toward the awaiting grass pokémon.

"Dodge Sceptile and use Leaf Blade," Max countered. The speedy forest pokémon easily managed to side step the incoming attack and before the flying type could react slashed the still flying pokémon in the chest with shining green blades that had formed on its arms. The bird began to plummet to the ground as it gave a cry of pain. "Now follow up with Dual Chop." The pokémon responded to the command as its arm began to glow green again as it prepared to execute the dragon type move.

"Quickly Noctowl use Reflect," Ash yelled to his pained pokémon. Before Sceptile could close the distance a barrier went up in front of the Johto pokémon. Max's pokémon slammed into the flying type as it extended its arms and sent its opponent away from it. Noctowl did a tumble through the air before composing itself and continued to fly. "Now Aerial Ace while Sceptile is still in the air." Noctowl quickly repositioned itself and flew fast towards its opponent as white streaks began to run passed its body. The owl pokémon slammed into the forest pokémon's stomach sending it skidding across the floor of the stadium.

Max let out a growl as he saw the lack of damage Noctowl had taken from the dragon type attack. He hadn't expected Aaron to teach his pokémon moves like those but now he knew what he was up against. He smiled as he saw his starter get up from his position on the ground, ready for the next volley of commands to come.

"Sceptile use Quick Attack, follow it up with Dual Chop," Max commanded his starter. The Hoenn pokémon sprinted towards its opponent while preparing the dragon type attack but he never got there.

"Extrasensory Noctowl. Stop it in its tracks," Ash stated calmly. Suddenly a beam of psychic energy, emitting hues of different, bright colors, was sent from the flying types beak. Suddenly the fleet footed forest pokémon was enveloped in dust before falling out of the cloud and onto the ground.

Max called out for the same combination and again was turned away by the psychic attack. He looked on in amazement by the fact his fastest pokémon was being hit as if it was standing still. He had to come up with an idea fast or this battle was over.

"Energy Ball," he shouted. The forest pokémon listened as it sent a green orb toward its opponent.

"Dive and use Aerial Ace Noctowl," Ash commanded, wanting to finish the battle as quickly as possible.

_Got him_. "Sceptile use Frenzy Plant." Suddenly dozens of thick vines sprouted from the ground and caught hold of the attacking bird before it could deal damage. "I know you're tired Sceptile but I need a Rock Slide right now," Max commanded, almost pleading, the grass type. The ground shook as boulders appeared from the stadium floor and created an avalanche of earth aimed for the trapped flying type. The attack hit its mark and when Noctowl landed swirls could be seen in its eyes.

Ash returned his faithful owl pokémon to its pokeball. "You did good," said Ash as he affectionately looked at the device in his hand. "I messed up. You battled well out there, now take a good rest." He clipped his pokeball back onto his belt and grabbed another one. Ash threw the pokeball into the air. As the bright light dimmed Greninja could be seen, arms crossed, waiting for the battle to begin.

Max looked over at his starter pokémon and noticed the heavy breathing and look of fatigue that was gathering on Sceptile's face. _I have the type advantage, but after that last combo Sceptile needs a break. If I don't give him one then that advantage might as well be thrown out the window. _Max reluctantly returned the grass type to its pokeball. He made his next choice and in moments a snarling Mightyena was seen poised in front of its trainer.

"Mightyena use Quick Attack to get in close then follow up with an Iron Tail," Max started the battle off. Mightyena's tail began to glow as it approached its target. When it got within striking distant it gave a short jump into a front flip with the intention of striking the ninja pokémon on the head.

Ash looked on calmly and waited for the right moment. He saw the pokémon start his jump before calling his counter, "Block with Water Pulse and counter using Power Up Punch." With one hand Greninja slammed a ball of water into the oncoming attack, canceling it, while the other hand began to glow a bright orange. Before Mightyena could land back on the ground, Greninja connected the punch to the ribs of the dark type.

No cry of pain left Mightyena as hit the ground, but it instead stood up still baring its teeth at the water and dark type. "Mightyena use Dark Pulse," the bite pokémon responded by sending a beam of dark energy towards its opponent only to be forced to dodge a more powerful stream of water. Max began to seriously panic, he knew Mightyena could take a hit and still get up but if he couldn't even land an attack then it wouldn't matter.

"Greninja use Power Up Punch again."

"Quick Mightyena, dodge and use Shadow Ball," retorted its trainer. In a show of grace and ferocity both pokémon dodged each other's attacks and tried to connect their own strike. The dance continued as neither pokémon found an advantage until Greninja made the first mistake.

The ninja pokémon went for a knockout blow but lost its balance. Mightyena ducked the punch and used the opening to hit the Kalos starter under the chin with a Shadow Ball. Deciding to press his advantage Max ordered an Iron Tail, which caught the recipient in the stomach and forced it to the ground.

"Get up Greninja and use Hydro Pump," Ash pushed his friend on.

"Mightyena use Double Team to dodge," Max responded quickly and smoothly. He began to plan his next move and decided to pull one out of Ash's own playbook. "Shadow Ball Mightyena and maintain your Double Team." The bite pokémon followed its trainer's commands to the letter. Masked by the multiple copies of itself, it sent the attack towards its opponent.

"Shadow Sneak, then use Hydro Pump once more," Ash stated.

Max looked on in horror as Greninja disappeared before the Shadow Ball could deal damage, only to reappear in front of his pokémon, sending it back with a punch and to the wall with the water attack. Max could see Mightyena fighting unconsciousness. It slowly lifted its head off the ground before letting out a whimper and succumbing to the damage it was dealt.

A red beam hit the dark type and it vanished into its pokeball. Max looked on in shock. _How did he find the right one?_

Ash looked on in amusement. He knew the thoughts that were racing in the young trainer's mind. "It found Mightyena's shadow," Ash stated causing Max to look up out of his thoughts. "The other copies don't give off a shadow but normally this isn't an issue but for Greninja it is easy to find the right one. By using Shadow Sneak my pokémon could find its way to the real target. It was a nice idea Max, just didn't calculate for everything."

Max let out a sigh of frustration and he tossed Sceptile's pokeball in the air, summoning the grass type to the field once more.

•••••

"Well this is it. Do you think Max has a shot?" May asked to no one in particular.

"If any of Max's pokémon has a shot of turning this match around it's Sceptile," Bonnie said in a comforting tone. "They've been through so much that their bond is second to none. Sceptile always steps up for Max."

"Exactly Bonnie! No need to worry," shouted Dawn as she continued to cheer for her friend.

May was thankful that her friends were there, cheering her brother on but deep down she wasn't so sure. _Come on Max, pull this one out._

•••••

The two regional starters stood stoic on the battlefield, examining the other as an eerie silence fell on the competitors. Ash could feel his heart race as memories of battles and tournaments past came back. This was the same eerie silence that fell before every significant battle, the same tension and the same rush of adrenaline. Max stood in his box trying to keep his composure. What unnerved him the most was the calmness that his opponent exuded. Greninja mimicked the calm demeanor, even in a high-pressure situation like this the pokémon looked as if it was just another training day. Both competitors could feel the sweat begin to trail down the sides of their faces as both had put their all into the battle.

Max had had enough of the silence. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade, finish this now." The forest pokémon moved at lightning speed with the leafs on its arms glowing green. Before he could reach his opponent copies appeared around the pokémon. With all its effort, it slashed the one directly in front but only hit the battlefield as it went through the copy.

"Now Greninja, use Water Shuriken," Ash commanded the ninja pokémon. From behind the copies came multiple water attacks. They streaked across the stadium floor attempting to deal damage.

"Sceptile use Detect to dodge then fire a Bullet Seed," Max countered. The Hoenn starter's eyes began to turn red as it gracefully dodged all the attacks that came before settling down and firing a barrage of small glowing seeds towards one of the copies. Greninja let out a cry of pain as the attack found the original. The water and dark type stood back up as the other copies vanished.

_I can't get in too close due to Leaf Blade but I also can't just sit back and attack from distance with Sceptile knowing Detect. I have to find a way to get off a critical hit. _"Greninja use Water Shuriken and keep your distance, use Quick Attack to dodge any counters." The information was a lot to handle but Ash knew his faithful pokémon could do it. Obeying his commands to the letter, Greninja let loose multiple water attacks only to be gracefully dodged by Sceptile.

Max, in turn, commanded Sceptile to get in close with a Leaf Blade. The two combatants moved fluidly across the field as neither could get an attack to land. Sceptile finally found his opening as he cut his way through two shurikens as Greninja began to slip on the wet floor of the stadium. The forest pokémon crossed its arms and cut the pokémon in the chest, sending it skidding back. As it began to examine the damage caused by the effective attack its eyes began to lose their red glow.

"There! Quick Greninja Aerial Ace, let's go," Ash yelled now seeing his opening. The dark and water type skidded to a stop and used its hind legs to leap toward its opponent. As it went, air could be seen visibly twisting around its body as it slammed into its assailant. The collision caused a cry of pain to come from Max's partner as it was sent back and rolled on the ground.

"Get up Sceptile. I know you can, I believe in you. We aren't done yet," Max encouraged his partner. On sheer will power alone Sceptile managed to pull itself to its feet.

Both pokémon were now standing on the battlefield exhausted. Their breathing was labored. Greninja could barely keep one eye open, as the other was swollen shut from the beating it had taken. Sceptile; likewise, was gripping its stomach where the last attack had landed. Both trainers had a similar thought running through their head: _I have to end this now._

"Greninja use Shadow Sneak."

"Sceptile, Detect into Bullet Seed."

Greninja vanished from sight as Sceptile's eyes turned red. Suddenly the forest pokémon made a quick jump backwards as a fist came from the shadows followed by Greninja. It opened its mouth and a volley of yellow glowing seeds shot towards the now visible Kalos starter. Continuing its momentum, the ninja pokémon dodged by jumping into air before a small explosion occurred where it had just appeared from.

"Leaf Blade."

"Aerial Ace."

The commands came at the same time and both pokémon responded on cue. Sceptile jumped into the air with the leafs on its arms turning green while Greninja propelled itself towards its target as white streaks enveloped it. The two attacks collided causing an explosion that sent smoke throughout the battlefield. Both trainers watched intently for any possible movement that came from within the darkened cloud.

The cloud slowly began to lift and the audience gave a gasp at what was revealed. On the ground was Sceptile with Greninja hovering over its chest. The image that horrified the crowd was that of Greninja holding a Water Shuriken to its opponent's throat. The Kalos starter was breathing heavily but his eyes never shifted from their target. The pokémon still believed that the titan it had just taken down would rise again and, in its mind, wanted to make sure it was ready.

The pokémon's body shivered as it felt a gentle touch on its shoulder. Its gaze broke as it saw that it was its trainer that held a soft grip on him. A look of pride but also compassion shone in the young man's auburn eyes.

"That's enough Greninja," Ash spoke softly. "It's over. You did good and I am very proud of you. You can stop now."

The dark and water type gave a small sigh as it slowly made its way up to a standing position. As it rose a sharp pain was felt in its legs, which caused it to buckle. Instead of hitting the ground; though, he was caught by his trainer who gave him one last nod of approval before returning him to his pokeball.

Max slowly made his way to his fallen partner in the middle of the battlefield. His heart began to slowly break as he saw the condition his starter was in. He knelt down and cradled the pokémon's head in his lap as he began to praise its effort. He then noticed an Oran Berry in front of him. Looking up, he saw that it was his opponent who was offering the piece of fruit to him.

"Here, this will help him return to full strength," Ash spoke kindly to his old traveling companion. "You should be proud of the trainer you've become. I know your friend would have."

Max gave a sad smile. "Thank you Aaron."

"Don't mention it," Ash said as he turned and walked toward his platform. _I am definitely proud of you Max. _


	13. Saving Riolu

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! So finals are finally done (Hallelujah!) so with that said I actually have more time to write. I'm hoping to write more over the break and get chapters out faster without ruining the quality. With that in mind I would like to encourage those who read this chapter to please, please, please review if you so feel inclined to do so. If you have advice on how I can improve as a writer, things you like or dislike or anything else please review this work. Also check out my new Amourshipping One-shot! It's Christmas themed and hopefully you guys will like that too. Again to everyone who reads this: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Ash looked at the desolation he and his pokémon had created in a clearing outside of Saffron City. He whistled in amazement as he returned four of his strongest pokémon to their pokeballs and looked toward a beaten and battered Lucario and Pikachu.

"Master, for the love of all that is good use them in battle," Lucario nearly pleaded as he was gasping for air. "That was no training session out there. They were trying to kill us."

"Pika pi pika pika chu cha pika pi pi Pikapi," Pikachu added as he hit the ground exhausted.

"Hey I asked you guys if you really wanted to join them and you said yes," Ash stated as he giggled at the condition his companions were in. "You have no one to blame but yourselves. Thankfully I probably won't need to use you two tomorrow so you'll be able to rest."

Ash hadn't managed to see Serena after his battle with Max. His group of friends decided to help cheer Max up and had gone out on the town that night. He figured Serena would have felt awkward if she hadn't gone with them and he understood. Instead he used the time to relax and get to bed early so he could enjoy his day off before the Round of 16 and the full 6-on-6 battles that would begin that day. He decided to exercise his top six pokémon even though he offered Pikachu and Lucario the chance to take a day off they insisted on participating. They were regretting that decision.

"I didn't think they would come out and do this," Lucario said as he motioned to the destroyed field. The once green and gorgeous field was turned into a wasteland of mud, craters, scorched earth and trees that were cut in half. Lucario took his eyes off the destruction and turned his head towards his master's belt before a look of horror appeared on his face. "And they're ready to go at it again. Good lord do they not know when to stop?"

Ash threw his head back in laughter as he saw the face that Lucario made. "You have to remember Lucario: they have been in tournaments like this before," he explained as he walked over to his companions. "They love the lime light and the ability to show off their true strength. Each one of them has played an important role in at least one or more of my conference appearances and they want another shot on a stage this big."

"At this rate they'll destroy the stage," Lucario muttered under his breath.

"Pika pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Wow you two have been pampered," Ash said playfully. "You've gone soft. Maybe I should toss you guys in your pokeballs. Maybe then you'll come out with their fire and passion." Lucario and Pikachu both shot glares towards their master as he laughed at their reactions. "Come on guys, let's get out of here," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder. He bent down so Lucario could get on his back. The aura pokémon rested his head on the opposite shoulder that Pikachu was laying on.

"Pikachu pika?" Pikachu asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

Ash chuckled when he noticed Lucario also had the same hopeful expression in his eyes as he was waiting for the answer. "Yeah I guess you guys earned a fancy dinner. We'll eat in the lounge on the top floor of the hotel tonight." With their answer being met both pokémon let out a joyful cheer as Ash made his way back to the hotel, carrying his two faithful companions.

•••••

Serena, Clemont, Dawn and May were walking through the hotel hallway toward their rooms as they discussed the night the group enjoyed after Max's defeat to Aaron earlier the same day.

"I still can't believe Brock ended up getting that girl's number," Dawn exclaimed as the rest of the group laughed.

"Well yeah what do you expect?" May responded. "After all he is a Pokémon Doctor now and girls just love a guy in a doctor's outfit. The funniest thing was the expression on Toxicroak's face when the girl actually gave it to him. He looked like he was about to pass out from shock!"

The group's laughs intensified as the memory came back to them. While the night was fun it had also been crazy. Luckily for Bonnie she had the next day off so the fact they didn't get back until early in the morning didn't hurt her. Serena had been slightly disappointed she hadn't seen Aaron after the match but the night was fun all the same.

"Well here we are," Clemont announced as the group came to the room the girls were staying in. "Think they're in there still watching videos?"

"Psh, knowing those two they've gone through the footage three times already," May responded. "Come on I got my key right here." She produced a card key from her fanny pack. She slid the key through the electronic card reader and opened the door. Dawn noticed that they were missing someone. She turned to see Serena facing the door across the hall from theirs.

"Hey Serena aren't you going to come in?" she asked the performer.

Serena turned and gave the bluenette a smile. "Yeah I am but I'm going to see if Aaron wants to hang out with us for a bit. I know the whole 'don't make friends with the enemy' bit a lot of trainers have but I don't think he's like that."

Dawn grinned from ear to ear at Serena's proposition. "Well don't just stand there Serena, knock."

Serena took a deep breath in and exhaled before balling a hand into a fist and lightly knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds, but didn't hear anything. "Maybe he didn't hear me or thought it was a knock on a different door," she said as she knocked louder. She waited for what seemed like minutes before she let out a groan and dropped her head.

"No luck?" Dawn said with disappointment in her voice as she saw Serena enter their room with a look of defeat on her face.

"No luck. That guy hasn't been in his room all day," she said as she took a seat on her bed.

"What guy?" Bonnie asked turning her attention away from the video she was watching with Max.

"I wanted to hang out with Aaron, but he's no where to be found. By the way Bonnie, why are you watching film on Volkner?" she asked when she noticed Volkner's Raichu race across the screen. "You're battling Aaron tomorrow, not Volkner."

"I know that," Bonnie said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "I wanted to see how different elite level trainers dealt with raw speed like that of Aaron's pokémon. While I won't be facing Volkner tomorrow it is helpful to watch how he deals with faster opponents. I also watched some of Sabrina's gym battles and Lorelei's battles against other Elite Four members and Lance to see their strategies against faster opponents."

"Hmm. . . . Interesting theory crafting Bonnie," Clemont said.

"Thanks big brother. This is the last piece of film we have in the room so afterwards we can go get something to eat."

"Finally," May shouted. "I'm starving!"

"But you ate like two hours ago," Max responded with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah but sitting here watching you two love birds is making me hungry." The group laughed as they saw Bonnie and Max's cheeks turn a bright red at May's comments.

•••••

Ash sat in a booth that looked out over Saffron City; the city was shining in the night sky. He was seated in a half circle booth that was lowered from the main walking area of the lounge to create a personal atmosphere. The booth was turned to face the wall that was made of glass that gave the customers beautiful views of the city or forests surrounding the hotel depending where in the lounge you sat.

On his lap sat Pikachu who had fallen asleep. The mouse pokémon had curled itself into a yellow ball, emitting heat onto Ash's lab. His breaths were slow and rhythmical. The electric type's breathing was being matched by Lucario's, who was now leaning against Ash, also asleep. The pokémon rested its head in the crook of its master's neck as a small smile graced his lips. They had finished eating a while ago but the waiters were in no rush to kick them out and instead encouraged them to stay and enjoy the sights. Tuckered out from their earlier training session, and with their stomachs full, the two pokémon had quickly fallen asleep leaving their trainer with only his thoughts.

Ash was shaken out of his stare as he heard footsteps and familiar voices make their way towards him. He turned his head in a way that wouldn't upset either of his pokémon as he saw his friends approaching.

"Long time no see," he said, catching the group's attention. He immediately saw Serena's face light up and a smile appear on her face. Under his mask he was smiling too. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good, thanks for asking," Serena said as she approached the trio. "Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah. We ate a while ago. These two fell asleep so I'm just sitting here enjoying the sights," Ash said as he gestured to his two pokémon.

Serena saw the peaceful look on Lucario's face and felt a sudden pang of jealousy shoot up inside of her. _That is one lucky pokémon._ "Would you mind if we joined you," she asked. "After all you have a wonderful view of the city and no one to talk to."

"Yeah I would like that, that is if it is ok with your friends," Ash said. He was hopeful that his friends would agree with her plan but he would understand if Max or Bonnie didn't want to. After all they were competitors.

Much to Ash and Serena's delight the group shrugged and walked over to the booth to join him. He noticed a few giggles and glances being shared between Dawn and May but brushed it off when Serena sat on the side Lucario wasn't on. She was next to him with little distance separating them as the group barely managed to fit into the booth. Ash fought the urge to grab Serena's hand, so instead began to slowly scratch behind Pikachu's ears earning a low coo from the still sleeping pokémon.

The group held scattered conversations as they waited for the waiter. Once they ordered and had gotten their drinks the conversations died down to an awkward silence.

"So Aaron what is up with those two," Max asked as he pointed to the two sleeping pokémon. "They look exhausted. Any reason?"

"We just did some training earlier and they were put through the ringer. After that we came up here," Ash stated. "I had to actually give Lucario a piggy back ride because he was so tired if you could believe that."

"Wow that sounds more intense than the first time you explained it," Max exclaimed. "You'll have to show me what you do to get your pokémon so strong Aaron." The rest of the group hummed in agreement. They wanted to know the mysterious trainer's secrets too.

"As I said a few days ago, maybe after the tournament is over. I can't be giving away my secrets after all," Ash said playfully toward his young friend. The comment earned a disappointed sigh from Max and a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"So I'm guessing that all that training must have pushed you too," Serena commented. "After all you do look. . . . well defined." She was blushing as she finished her statement.

Ash laughed at her reaction and admired her blush. He always thought it was cute and had missed it during his time on Shamouti Island. He began to answer, "Yeah I had been given some advice a few years back to train along side my pokémon. In the end it has been some of the best advice I have ever gotten. The bond that we now share is second to none. We know each other's weaknesses and push ourselves further than we could have ever thought possible. It really made us into the family we are now," Ash finished as he smiled down to the pokémon in his lap.

"Is that how you got that scar?" Bonnie asked as she pointed to Ash's left eye that showed a bit of the mark that stretched from the his forehead and across his left eye before vanishing underneath his mask.

Ash shook his head. "No I got that saving this guy," he scratched the top of Lucario's head causing his smile to grow.

"Oh will you please tell us the story?" Bonnie asked with her puppy dog eyes no one could resist.

"Yeah that sounds like a real adventure," May and Dawn both exclaimed.

Ash let out a soft chuckle. "Ok ok if you guys really want to hear the story. As I said at dinner a while back, it was about five years ago now. What I didn't tell you is that Pikachu and I were stowaways on a freighter. . . ."

•••••

_Man where is Pikachu? _Ash thought as he peered from behind a crate into the darkened hull of the freighter. The freighter was currently on route for the Orange Archipelagos. Ash and Pikachu had snuck on board the day before with the rest of Ash's pokémon that were in their pokeballs in his backpack after stealing them from Professor Oak's laboratory a week prior. They had stayed hidden from the workers on board but had to keep on their toes. They were currently finding a crate that they could sneak into and lay low for the rest of the trip.

Ash looked back into the darkened cargo hull before peering back to find his starter scamper to his feet. He knelt down and scratched the electric type behind its ears. "Hey bud that took a while. What did you find? Are we in the clear?"

Pikachu gave a nod before turning back and quietly dashing to a crate that was in the corner of the space. Ash moved quietly through the shadows as he approached the container. He took out a crow bar that was hidden away in his backpack. He put the piece of steel under the lip of the wooden crate and slowly began to apply pressure downwards. The lid began to come up with a slow creak. Ash gasped as he heard voices from across the hull beginning to make their way toward his position. He quickly grabbed Pikachu and jumped into the crate, closing it before a flashlight hit his position. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the crate was empty. He began to hear voices outside the crate and became curious. He leaned into the wall with one ear to listen more closely.

"You sure you heard a noise from over here?" Ash could hear a gruff voice say from outside.

"Yeah I'm positive," a younger voice responded. "We should at least check the package right? You know make sure it's still in there?"

"Fine rookie but I'm telling you that it hasn't moved," the first voiced said as the distinctive noise of a crate being opened could be heard. "See young gun? The package isn't going anywhere any time soon." Ash heard a slap of the crate as he heard footsteps moving away, down the room.

_I wonder what that package is that has got them so worried?_

Ash was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt Pikachu nuzzle his hand. "Pika pi pi Pikapi?" he asked his trainer with hopeful eyes.

"Huh. . . . oh yeah let's get you some food. You're probably hungry. Well this is all I got for us right now," Ash said. He pulled out a few berries he had managed to pick from the forests outside of the port city they had been in before finding their way on the ship.

After eating a few of the berries the duo laid down to rest for the night. Ash was curled up with Pikachu nuzzling his cheeks. Ash had a hard time falling asleep as something was pulling at him but he couldn't figure out why or what it was. _Why do I feel like this? Something is calling to me but what could it be?_ The thoughts ran through his mind before the exhaustion of the paranoia he felt the previous two days finally over took him and drifted into sleep.

Ash woke to sounds of whimpering. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings before regaining his senses and noticing the commotion coming from outside the crate.

"Listen here you little mutt," Ash heard the gruff voice from the previous night say, "you're gonna eat this and like it." The command was followed by the sound of a bowl hitting the crate and a yelp belonging to whatever was inside the wooden box.

"Hey be careful," the same younger voice said. "The boss said that we need to take care of this one."

"Now you listen to me," the first voice stated. "Whoever paid us to capture this pokémon will still pay good money, no matter if there are a few scratches and bruises on it. Besides this little beast needs to be taught some manners." A sudden sound of slap could be heard ringing through the hull of the ship. "Come on let's get out of this shit hole."

Ash began to hear low sobs coming from the crate. He nudged Pikachu awake. The electric type gave a yawn before stretching its back and giving its trainer a look of curiosity. "Come on buddy we need to check up on something," Ash said as he slowly began to lift the lid of the crate. "I need you need to go and check for anyone passing by. Got it?"

Pikachu gave a salute as he hopped out of the crate and did zigzags across the floor searching for any signs of trouble. When he found that nothing would bother them he turned and gave a slight nod to his trainer. Ash slowly crept out of the crate. Once he lowered himself to the ground, he gingerly stepped toward the box that was producing the sobs. The hull of the ship was still poorly lit but he could manage to see well enough to examine the box in question.

He saw that the two men that had previously been there had left the lid cracked open. The sobs were constant but grew louder with every step he took toward the crate. He opened the crate and peered in. He let out a gasp when he saw the contents. Inside was small black and blue jackal like pokémon that had white marks on either forearms. The pokémon had chains on both of its wrists as well as a collar around its neck. The chains were secured to the crate so the pokémon could not escape. Scratches and burn marks could be seen littered across its body, apparently from the poor condition they were keeping it in.

When the pokémon heard the crate being opened, it snapped its vision up. The Riolu recoiled upon seeing Ash. Ash could see fear, sadness and desperation in the pokémon's face as his heart began to break. Ash took another quick look around as his mind began to race. _It's been about two days since getting on this ship and the trip was scheduled to take a little under three. If I'm lucky Pidgeot will be able to take us the rest of the way._ He peered down toward the pokémon once more. _I have to take that chance._

Ash lifted himself over the edge and into the crate, landing in front of the imprisoned pokémon. Upon noticing the closeness the pokémon began to cry even louder. Pikachu peered over the edge of the crate with a look of horror on his face. The young Riolu was making a lot of noise causing a commotion to come from the upper decks.

"Pikachu quick I need an Iron Tail on these restraints," Ash said as he too began to hear voices make their way toward them. Pikachu made quick work of the chains. Once released the terrified captive began to swing its arms wildly in panic. A chain that was still connected to its wrist came out of Ash's blind spot and slashed him across his forehead, eye and lip.

Ash gave a quick cry of pain before throwing himself at the young pokémon. He grabbed the pokémon in his arms, "Shhh. . . . it's ok little one, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." The pokémon responded almost immediately. The once frenzied pokémon froze in place before succumbing to tears and sobbing into Ash's chest. It sunk into the teen's chest as Ash continued to whisper into the emanation pokémon's ear.

After a short bit the pokémon looked up and met Ash's gaze before noticing the blood that was coming from the gash it had caused. A look of shame and worry came on the fighting type's face as it slowly licked the wound.

"It's ok," Ash said softly, trying to comfort the pokémon. "Want to come with us?" It nodded its head hesitantly, keeping its gaze on Ash. "Awesome let's get you out of here."

Ash kept the young pokémon I his arms as if he was holding a toddler as he made his way out of the crate. Once he hit the floor he saw a group of men dressed in army gear turn a corner.

"Hey punk give us that pokémon," the leader of the group yelled. "I said give him back."

"No chance. Pikachu Thunder let's go." Out of the crate jumped Pikachu who let loose the powerful electric type attack that put the group on their butts. "This way buddy," Ash said as he turned and ran towards the stairs that was closest to them. Ash and Pikachu made their way up the staircase as they turned down a hallway looking for a way to the deck. Ash's vision began to become blurry as the blood from his cut seeped into his eye.

They turned a corner before running into another group of thugs. Ash jumped down another set of stairs that led to another level. He began to race through the ship while continuing to hold the Riolu. Every once in a while he would hear Pikachu let loose another attack indicating the pursuers were gaining.

He turned a final corner before finding the staircase that would lead to the deck. He burst through the door before coming face to face with the leader of the group. The man stood dressed in the same army outfit as his men but with a black beret. He shot Ash an evil glance before giving a deep chuckle. "I have to give you this boy: you got guts," he said while stepping forward. "We could use a kid like you on our side. Now why don't you gives us that Riolu and come join us."

"When hell freezes over," Ash yelled back. His mind began to race when he heard footsteps coming from the door he had just came through. _What am I gonna do? I'm trapped._ Then a light bulb went off in his mind. "Pikachu use a Thunder attack on the ground right in front of us and don't hold back."

The little mouse jumped into the air and discharged the attack causing a massive explosion to rock the ship. The leader of the group covered his eyes as he began to cough. He surveyed the smoke before seeing two figures dart out of the cover it had created, making their way to the railing of the deck. "Quick stop them now," he shouted but it was too late.

Ash jumped off the edge of the ship as he threw a pokeball below him revealing Pidgeot. The trio landed on the bird pokémon who quickly took off. Pikachu hung onto Ash's shoulder as Ash cradled Riolu while trying to also grip Pidgeot as the bird maneuvered away from incoming attacks.

After a while of frantic flying the bird pokémon finally managed to climb to an altitude no attack could reach. Once Ash was comfortable and confident they had escaped the situation he looked down to the still shaking pokémon.

"Hey champ are you ok?" he asked softly. The Riolu slowly looked up to meet Ash's auburn eyes before shaking its head. "It's ok now. You are away from those men. I won't hurt you. I promise we'll do our best to get you back to your parents." The emanation pokémon began to again sob uncontrollably as it whimpered. "What's wrong Riolu?" Ash asked as he felt his heart began to break again. Then the realization of what had happened to the poor pokémon hit him. "Those men killed your family, didn't they?" The fighting type continued to cry as it nodded its head into Ash's chest.

Ash held the pokémon even tighter in attempt to comfort the pain it was feeling. They were the same in a way: both had their loved ones ripped from them by the ambitions of evil men but unlike his new friend Ash knew his loved ones were still alive.

After a while the cries of the pokémon died down. Ash took a hand and placed it behind the pokémon's right side of its head as he brought its forehead to meet its own in one last attempt to comfort it. "Hey," he said slowly. "I know it won't be the same but if you want I would like to be your knew family."

The emanation pokémon looked up with hopefulness in his eyes as it nodded. A small smile made its way across its face for the first time.

Ash looked down before noticing the splotches of blood that were staining the feathers of the bird pokémon they were riding. He slowly lifted a hand to touch where the gash was before wincing and closing his eyes in pain. The blood had dried but the area of the face where he had been cut was sensitive. He began to feel a licking sensation before opening his eyes to see Riolu licking the wound.

Ash chuckled as he saw Riolu. "Hey don't worry about me buddy, I'll be fine. But thanks and welcome to the family. . . ."

•••••

". . . .So after that we landed on Shamouti Island where I captured him in a pokeball and well the rest is history," Ash finished his story as the rest of the grouped gazed in amazement.

Ash chuckled before noticing something. He shifted his eyes to see Lucario gently licking the invisible portion of the scar on Ash's forehead he had created all those years back. "I love it when you tell that story master," he communicated through aura to Ash.

Ash smiled as he shifted his gaze back to the group as he heard squeals come from a few of the girls of the group. "Aaron that is so amazing," Dawn blurted out. "You're a hero!"

"No wonder you have such a strong bond with your pokémon! You truly love them," Clemont exclaimed.

The group continued to go on about how amazing the story was which caused Ash to chuckle before he noticed a hand upon his own. He jerked his head to see Serena with a blush on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"You truly are something else, you know that Aaron?" she said softly enough for only them to hear it.

Ash tried to find a response but was interrupted as the waiter had finally come to them with their food. Ash turned back to her and whispered, "So are you Serena."

After seeing her blush Ash stood up and excused himself and his pokémon saying that he needed to get to bed. He walked toward the elevator but turned once more to see Serena staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_I know that is Ash. No one is that selfless and brave. I've got to talk to him privately, but how?_


	14. The Round of 16

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Battles of the Past. Before I get started I want to encourage those of you that haven't already checked out my one shots to go ahead and read those after you are done with this chapter. To those of you who have already reviewed my story thus far I want to thank you for the feedback! Again if you guys feel the need to voice your opinion on anything, whether it be advice to improve my writing, dialogue, like or dislikes, please review! Honestly this isn't one of my favorite chapters but I still feel I did a decent job on it. I am really excited for the next few chapters though! And you guys should be too!**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Ash walked through the corridors of the stadium as he heard the screams and applause of the crowd above taking in the first match of the day. He smiled as he began to feel excitement race through his veins. He turned a corner before he noticed someone in the shadows. He kept his head down and continued his walk. The figure followed him. Ash stopped in front of his locker room door, "Can I help you?" He turned to the figure to see Sabrina.

She kept her icy gaze on the trainer in front of her. "Yes I believe you can Aaron. May I come in?" she motioned to the locker room door.

"If you must," Ash said slowly while he opened the door to let them in the room. The four figures walked into the room. Ash, Pikachu and Lucario sat on the bench while Sabrina stood on the opposite side of the room silently gazing at the trio. "So you're in here, what do you want?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions," she said slowly.

"Go on."

"What is your relationship with Sakaki?" she asked trying to gage the reaction his body would take as opposed to the answer he gave.

He sat there in silence as he began to choose his words carefully. "I met him a few days before the tournament," he said as he continued to keep his gaze while remaining as calm as he could. He knew the power Sabrina possessed and worked to keep his emotions and thoughts in check. "He is a very powerful trainer, evident by his advancement in this tournament but I cannot say I know him personally."

"You are a very bad liar Aaron," she responded with a glare.

"And you are prying into affairs that do not concern you," Ash responded with a venom laced tone.

"You are in my city making it my affair as well," she said matching the intensity in Ash's voice. "You are very powerful and both of you haven't flashed all of your potential yet but I am warning you that if you are intending any ill will you will be stopped."

"Now I know you are the one lying," Ash responded with a smirk on his face under his mask. "I know you can tell what people think and I figure you have tried to dig into my subconscious. Since you are here I am guessing you haven't found what you're searching for, but I know you don't see me as a threat. I can see it in your eyes. Whether or not you shoot me that icy stare, your eyes deceive your actual thoughts of me."

Sabrina stiffened at his words. No person, aside from Lance, had stood against her like that. She saw now the confidence Aaron exuded along with a fiery passion. Again her mind raced through her past to find who this spirit had belonged to.

She gave a weak smile before continuing. "You speak the truth Mr. Tajiri. You are no threat. I cannot find what I am looking for but I did find enough to know that you are here for reasons that are pure. I want to know one more thing," she said. Ash gave her a confused look asking her to continue. "Why are you interested in Serena?"

Ash was thankful he had the mask on to cover his blush before clearing his throat and responding. "What I do in my personal life is none of your concern. Now if you will please excuse me, I need to find my way to my platform," he said as he stood up and exited his locker room with Sabrina following.

Sabrina watched the mysterious trainer walk down the hall. _Well I got more out of him than I did Sakaki. It is obvious that Sakaki is the one Lance needs to focus on although it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Aaron as well. Whatever is going to happen those two will be at the center of it._

•••••

The presidential box was filled with loud cheers as their friend, Bonnie, made her appearance onto the field from her platform. She gave the crowd a wave as she turned to see everyone. She seemed to be enjoying herself and the time she was having.

"She's such a ham," Max said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh whatever, stop being a brat," May said as she messed with Max's hair. "Just because she advanced farther than you in the tournament doesn't mean you have to act like this. Plus I thought you'd be happy to root on your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend," Max yelled, his cheeks began to turn bright red.

"Well that isn't what Aaron was saying during your last match," Dawn said in a playful tone. "He seemed to think you two were an item. Don't tell me that you've gotten cold feet Max."

"You're one to talk," he spat back. "You've been ogling Paul like a school girl for years."

Her face turned a bright crimson. She opened her mouth to defend her self but was stopped by a deafening roar. The group turned to see that Aaron was now standing on his platform. His eyes locked with the Kalos Queen that sat in the box with them. From the box only a single clapping noise could be heard. The noise came from Drake of the Orange Islands.

Clemont turned to Serena and saw the look on her face. It was obvious that she was holding in her cheers for the trainer that was pitted against his sister. "Alright go ahead Serena," he said in a fake defeated voice.

"What do you mean Clemont?" she asked perplexed by the boy's statement.

"Go ahead and root for Aaron. Bonnie would understand."

Her face lit up before she broke out into cheers for the man she inwardly knew was Ash. She felt so happy to be able to cheer for him again that she found herself yelling louder than she ever had before.

•••••

Below the two competitors began to eye each other. Bonnie smiled, "Just because we had dinner last night don't think I will go easy on you Aaron."

"I don't expect you to Bonnie," Ash said as he expanded a pokeball in his hand. "Now I want to see the Kalos phenom in action. Let's go Torterra." Ash threw the pokeball into the air to reveal a grass and ground type. The pokémon resembled a turtle that stood on four legs. The legs and underbelly of the creature showed an earthy brown color while the top of the pokémon was green. Three silver spikes protruded from one side of the continental pokémon's shell while a small tree came from the other side. The pokémon let out a roar before taking a battle stance.

_What? He starts with that pokémon? He isn't even fast. Oh no my first choice was. . . . _Suddenly jumping out of the yellow satchel the young trainer held came a small orange pokémon with a black tale and ears. From its cheeks came antenna like whiskers. Sparks began to fly as the electric and fairy type pokémon prepared for battle.

Bonnie stood with her eyes focused on the little mouse that had been a gift from her brother years ago. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the tremors that were sent out from her opponent's pokémon. The attack hit before she could ever think of a comeback. Dedenne was sent flying until it came to a stop on the far edge of the battlefield. Bonnie looked on in panic. She felt a lump in her throat; she couldn't voice a response before a green ball again hit the antenna pokémon sending it into the wall knocked out.

Bonnie returned her pokémon to its pokeball. The pokeball shook as she felt fear begin to envelop her. _He's out strategized me. No one does that. I-I don't know if I can win this. _Still shaking she replaced Dedenne's pokeball with another.

"I-I'm not out of this yet," she stuttered. "If you're gonna go with a grass and ground type then I am gonna go with this one! Go Pyroar!" Appearing from her pokeball was a pokémon that resembled a lion. It's legs and paws were a light brown fur while the rest of its body was covered in black fur except for the tip of its tail, which was also a light brown. A mane of red and yellow framed its face, which announced to those around that it was a male. The pokémon let out a deafening roar before lowering itself ready as if read to hunt.

"Let's go for it Pyroar," she yelled out. "Use Flame Charge." The royal pokémon engulfed itself in flames then, with a burst of speed, ran towards the grass and ground type.

Ash calmly looked on. He saw the look of terror in Bonnie's eyes and he knew he had to push her even further though it pained him to see her fear him. "Torterra use Grass Knot and follow it up with Rock Slide," he said calmly. Two blades of grass rose in front of the charging pokémon and tied themselves into a knot. Bonnie's pokémon tripped on the newly made knot before falling face first into the ground with a grunt. Before the fire and normal type could regain its legs it was hit with an avalanche of rocks sending it back.

"Come on Pyroar, you have to get up, you gotta," Bonnie cried out frantically. The lion like pokémon growled as it found its footing one more time and looked to its trainer with determination in its eyes. "Great now use Overheat and scorch that over grown turtle," she shouted as she punched the air in front of her. The pokémon launched its head forward sending a condensed and powerful swirl of fire towards its opponent.

"Torterra protect with Frenzy Plant and finish it off with Stone Edge." Torterra reared back on its hind legs before bringing its front two down into the earth in front of it. As it landed massive vines stuck up in front of it, rows deep. The fire attack hit the wall causing smoke and dust to kick up. After a few second stones came from the smoke and struck the royal pokémon in the head and body. The fire and normal type fell to the ground unconscious.

Bonnie began to shake even more than she was previously as the smoke cleared to show an untouched Torterra behind a wall of withered vines. She looked back to her pokémon that was lying on the ground knocked out. She closed her eyes and fought tears back as she clenched her fists into balls. _What am I gonna do? He's out maneuvered me at every turn. The analysts were right, I wasn't ready for this tournament. What was I thinking?_

•••••

"Poor Bonnie," Misty said as she looked on the young blonde with sympathy.

"I've never seen her like this," Clemont said. He turned to see the rest of the group. Even Serena, who was rooting for Aaron, had pity for the young trainer. "She looks so scared out there. What did Aaron do to her?"

"He took away her security blanket," Diantha spoke up. There were a few murmurs going around the group. She gave a sad smile and continued, "What Bonnie lacks in experience she makes up for in strategy. It is extremely rare that her strategies ever get out done, but she also hasn't gone up against a trainer like Aaron. He knew that going in and so attacked her greatest weakness: her youth. She doesn't know how to respond now that her strategy has failed. She thought she could stop his speed with Dedenne and a few electric attacks and then boost her Pyroar's speed with Flame Charge. Instead she is facing what seems like an unassailable fortress and she can't handle it."

The group looked down at the poor trainer/coordinator and now saw the tears had broken through. No longer poised and confident, the blonde was crying her heart out in her trainer's box. The sight brought those in the presidential box to tears themselves.

•••••

She was embarrassed, she was now crying in front of a quarter of a million people and countless more on live TV. She was acting like the child so many experts said she was. _I can't do this. I don't belong here. I need to forfeit._

She took a shaky breath in and exhaled. "I-I for-" he eyes shot open when she was interrupted.

"Is that it?" Ash shouted from across the field. "Just like that? You are gonna give up because of what, a few of your pokémon got knocked out quickly?"

"Shut up," Bonnie retorted. "You know as well as I do that I'm fighting a losing battle." She closed her eyes again as she saw the look in her opponent's eyes. The eyes didn't show anger or hostility but rather disappointment.

"So? You think I got here by giving up when I got beat? You know how may times I've gotten kicked around a battlefield? More times than I can count," Ash yelled to his old traveling companion. His voice was forceful but calm and caring at the same time. "I could have given up, no one would have blamed me, but I didn't. I fought and struggled and eventually I was able to stand up to those who thought I was nothing. I was able to beat them and here I am now."

Bonnie had stopped crying at this point and wiped her eyes with her hands. "But it's pointless. What can I possibly do? It's over," she whimpered just loudly enough so only Ash could here her.

"You make your next choice and you continue to battle. Remember Bonnie," Ash stopped before he continued, " Never give up until the end!"

•••••

Serena's expression went from sadness for her friend to sheer happiness. _There is no longer any doubt in my mind. That's him, that's my Ash!_

•••••

Bonnie looked down and gave another sniffle of her nose before her head shot up. The once scared expression that resided on the girl's face was replaced with that of determination and fire. "You're right Aaron. I let fear get the best of me. I owe you one for teaching me that lesson," she said. "But you're gonna regret ever speaking a word." She tossed her next choice into the air. When the glow from the pokeball dissipated a psychic and ice type was standing on the field. The pokémon had purple skin but was covered with long flowing blond hair, a red dress and white sleeve. "This is where I make my comeback."

"We'll see about that Bonnie."

"Jynx use Ice Beam let's go," Bonnie commanded. The human shape pokémon sent a beam of light blue towards its target.

"Protect Torterra," Ash responded. The continental pokémon surrounded itself with a shield. The beam of ice hit but was merely sent in another direction, not damaging the intended target.

Bonnie looked on it frustration. Torterra seemed to be an unbreakable defense. Her opponent had a response for every single move she made and her current pokémon wasn't fast enough in its present state to make a significant move, not without Grass Knot interfering. _Maybe I should start battling like a coordinator instead of a trainer._ "Jynx freeze the field with an Ice Beam then take off and use Ice Punch."

The once dirt battlefield was suddenly encased with ice as the psychic and ice type pokémon began to skate flawlessly on the surface. _Now she's starting to get it. _"Torterra use Stone Edge and stop her advance," Ash commanded. Torterra summoned a circle of rocks around its body as it began to launch the attack toward its opponent. The human shape pokémon ducked, dodged and spun away from the attacks in a graceful manner before hitting the continental pokémon under the chin with a glowing white fist. Torterra was sent back a few feet from his original position.

"Alright, Jynx follow it up with another Ice Beam," added Bonnie. Before the attack could be fired the ground began to shake causing the ice to crack and forcing Jynx to miss her mark. The psychic and ice type fell to the ground with a thud. It began to rise but not in time for Ash's next move.

"Torterra finish this battle with a Leaf Storm," the grass and ground type responded with a barrage of razor sharp leafs being flung in the direction of its opponent.

Bonnie was calm; though, she had a plan for this tactic since Jynx was one of her contest pokémon. "Jynx use Psychic to stop that attack," the purple pokémon's eyes began to glow blue as it raised its hands in front of it. The leafs stopped in its tracks while they too emitted a blue color. "Nice job," Bonnie encouraged. "Now send them back with a Blizzard." From her pokémon's mouth came a cold wind with bits of snow mixed in. The attack combined with the levitating leafs to cause an even more destructive and effective combination. The attack hit the continental pokémon.

Torterra's breathing became heavy as it winced from the attack that just landed. It tried to turn back to its opponent but slipped on the ice. It was shown to be unconscious when it hit the ground.

Ash returned his pokémon to its pokeball. He whispered thanks to his fallen comrade before turning his attention to his opponent. "That is more like it Bonnie. But what do you say we turn up the heat a little? Let's do it Typhlosion," Ash cried out as he released his next pokémon. A pokémon stood in front of its trainer with a tan underbelly of fur with navy blue colored fur on its back. On the back of its neck were red spots but no flames came from them. The pokémon let out a yawn and covered its mouth. "Typhlosion let's turn up the heat. Show them your fire." Suddenly the relaxed and shy demeanor of the pokémon was traded with the fiery spirit of a true fire type. It let loose a roar before flames rushed from the red spots on its neck. The heat caused from the pokémon made the ice that was on the battlefield begin to melt.

"Return Jynx, you earned a rest," Bonnie commented as she recalled the psychic and ice type. "I have just the thing to cool that beast off Aaron. Time to shine Milotic." From the red and white device came a long serpent like water pokémon. Its tail was a mixture of blue, black and pink while the rest of the body showed a tan color. Its eyebrows were an elongated pink that stretched part way down its body. The pokémon was a crowd favorite and gave a majestic cry when it finally appeared.

"I'll take the first move then," Ash called out. "Typhlosion use Smoke Screen and cover the field." Typhlosion opened its mouth and from that came a black smoke that filled the battlefield. Both competitors covered their eyes and mouth as they began to cough but Ash could tell where his pokémon was due to the amount of time they practiced the technique.

"Milotic use Twister and blow this smoke away," Bonnie managed to get out through the coughs. A violent twister made its way from the tender pokémon's tail as it blew away the smoke only to get hit by the volcano pokémon, which had encased itself in a yellow aura. The water type cried out in pain as it hit the wall of the stadium. Yellow streaks of electricity encircled the pokémon before it let loose a whimper and fell unconscious.

Bonnie returned the water type as she heard the referee call out that there would be a fifteen minute break in between the action to clean the field. Both trainers stood on their platforms as they descended to the corridors below. Each entered their own locker room, both with thoughts running through their heads.

_How am I gonna get past five of his pokémon?_

_ I'm almost one step closer to Giovanni and then finally back to my old life and Serena._

•••••

Up in the stands sat a trainer with purple hair. He wore a black and blue jacket along with a black shirt underneath and grey sweat pants. He stood and watched as the two trainers began to appear once more on the battlefield.

"I see you're doing some scouting for tomorrow's battle."

The boy snapped out of his stare to see the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, sitting next to him. "Yeah I haven't seen a competitor like Aaron or Sakaki in a long time. I want to beat them," he said as he returned his gaze to the field below.

"Always the serious one I see," the blonde responded with a grin on her face.

"I don't see this tournament as anything more than a stepping stone," he responded flatly. "Another chance for my pokémon to get stronger and then I will finally be able to take you down and claim the title of Champion."

Cynthia's grin slowly turned to a frown as she looked over the young trainer. "I haven't see you like this in a while. Not since your battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference with Ash."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Paul scoffed.

"You will never admit it but Ash was the best thing for you," Cynthia explained. "When he died I think it took away some of your drive. He was always your benchmark after your defeat. Now with him gone you converted back to your old ways. I heard you and Dawn had a falling out after the incident. I think she saw it too."

"The only thing Ash's death did to me was put me on the right path again," Paul said without emotion. "I realized I couldn't have my benchmark be some lousy trainer like him. My sights need to be set on the champions if I want true power."

Cynthia smiled and nodded; she knew how much he was still hurting from what happened. She decided to stop prying and let it go. "Well I'm sorry to hear you say that, but I hope you do well tomorrow. After all you were my choice to win this tournament. You and Tobias." With that said she got up from beside Paul and made her way back to the box with the rest of the champions.

Paul looked back down at the battlefield. He felt a fire in him he hadn't felt since the Lily of the Valley Conference. _I want to beat this guy badly._

•••••

Bonnie started off the second half of the battle with her choice since she was the trainer who was behind. "Leafeon I chose you," she cried out as an Eveevolution appeared before her. The pokémon was primarily tan but had green tufts of fur sticking out periodically on its body. Its ears and tail resembled green leafs as well. Its paws were a dark brown along with its eyes.

"Typhlosion come on out once more," shouted Ash as he again sent out his Johto fire type. The fire type let out another roar as it relit its flames. It was prepared for another battle.

"Leafeon use Dig," Bonnie commanded. The verdant pokémon obeyed and dug its way under ground.

"Use Dig yourself Typhlosion," Ash commanded.

Bonnie gasped as she saw the volcano pokémon disappear under ground only to reappear with one of its paws underneath Leafeon's chin, sending it upwards. Bonnie collected herself quickly, "Leafeon use Iron Tail while in mid air."

"Catch the attack and finish it off with an Eruption," Ash commanded. The Eveevolution's tail began to glow white as it spun its body to hit its attacker in the ribs. Before the attack could land it was stopped by the powerful paws of the volcano pokémon. The Johto starter twisted the tail in a way to expose the grass type's back to its powerful jaws. It then unleashed the powerful fire attack. The attack hit causing a cry of pain as the verdant pokémon crashed on the ground, landing at its trainer feet.

Bonnie looked down to see the pained looked in its eyes and heard the ref call the battle. She smiled as she returned her loyal pokémon to its ball before realizing the jam she was in. _What do I do? One of my remaining pokémon has a disadvantage while my other one won't do much good since they are the same type._

She reluctantly took out her choice and tossed it onto the battlefield. When the bright light from the pokeball dimmed it was shown that her next choice was her Jynx. Jynx took a look at her opponent before turning to Bonnie with a confused look on its face. "I know you are at a disadvantage Jynx," Bonnie said, responding to the expression on her pokemon's face. "But right now I need your best."

Jynx responded with a thumbs up and turned to face her opponent. "Jynx use Lovely Kiss," Bonnie commanded. The pokémon winked one eye before a pair of lips came out from her lips toward the fire type.

"Typhlosion use Smoke Screen to get away from that attack," Ash responded calmly. The starter pokémon hid itself in the smoke that it created.

Bonnie then saw that the smoke covered the hole that Typhlosion created. She also saw that Jynx was next to Leafeon's hole. "Jynx use Lovely Kiss and aim at the hole in front of you. Send multiple attacks," she shouted. Again Jynx winked but this time a barrage of attacks came and went down the hole. Nothing seemed to happen as the attack appeared from the smoke. The smoke began to clear to reveal a sleeping Typhlosion. "Alright now Shadow Ball rapid fire," she commanded her pokémon. Jynx focused and black spheres appeared in her hands, which she launched at her target.

Typhlosion was struck by the attacks and sent flying, but was still asleep. Ash looked on in wonderment at how his pokémon wasn't knocked out by the powerful combination. "Typhlosion wake up," he yelled, nearly pleaded, to his fire type. Typhlosion's eyes began to flutter open as he gave a groan of pain. The volcano pokémon stumbled to its feet before letting a roar come from his mouth as the fire on its neck nearly doubled in size. Its pride as a fire type was on the line after being put to sleep by the psychic and ice type opponent.

"Blizzard Jynx."

"Fire Blast Typhlosion."

The two attacks collided only for the flames to win and Jynx to be engulfed in them. The human shape pokémon cried out in pain as it hit the ground with swirls in its eyes. Typhlosion let out a satisfied groan before also hitting the ground unable to battle. Both trainers returned their loyal pokémon before making their next decision.

"I have to admit Bonnie," Ash said to his former traveling partner. "This has been an enjoyable battle."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Agreed Aaron. I have learned a lot from this battle, but it isn't over just yet. Now you get to face my most powerful pokémon and my starter. Go Delphox." From the pokeball came a bipedal fire and psychic type starter from Kalos. The fox like pokémon had dark red fur on its arms and legs with a yellow chest and tail along with a white stomach. From its ears came bright red fur and in its hand it held a stick with a flame on the end of it.

"A respectable pokémon," Ash remarked. "Now let me introduce you to one of my original pokémon. Let's battle my old friend." In front of Ash stood his own Blastoise. The shellfish pokémon let out a roar as it sent jets of water out from its two cannons.

"Delphox, it's you and me till the end," Bonnie said. The fox pokémon gave a bark of confidence as it stared down its opponent that held a type advantage. "Let's start it off with Psyschock." Three spheres of purple psychic energy appeared in front of the Kalos starter and were sent toward the Kanto pokémon.

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin and get in close," Ash commanded. The turtle like pokémon disappeared into its shell before rapidly spinning and batting away the three attacks as if they were nothing. It then popped out as it got in front of the fox pokémon. "Hydro Pump now," the water type responded with a powerful jet of water.

"Psychic Delphox," Bonnie commanded her starter. The psychic and fire type's eyes began to glow blue as it lifted the stick in its hand. The jets of water were then diverted to the sides of it causing them to collide against the wall of the stadium.

"Skull Bash now Blastoise," Ash commanded while his opponent was occupied with diverting his water attack. The head of his water type collided with the chest of the Kalos starter, sending it into the wall with a cry of pain. No sooner had it hit then three more purple spheres came flying out and hit Blastoise causing the shellfish pokémon to stumble back.

"Alright Delphox way to fight back. Now use Dazzling Gleam," Bonnie shouted with confidence. A bright wave of energy was then sent from the fox pokémon and hit its opponent again causing it to skid across the battlefield. Blastoise hit the ground and began to struggle to get up. Delphox walked across the field with a smirk on its face, thinking it had the battle locked up. Ash just smirked as he saw the young teen make a critical mistake: she overestimated her advantage.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump in the hole now," Ash shouted. Blastoise aimed the powerful water attack at the hole that was positioned in front of him. Once in the ground, the jets of water came from the various holes that were created earlier including one that was near the fire and psychic type. The attack hit home which caused the recipient to recoil back in pain.

Seeing the condition her pokémon was in Bonnie made a desperate attempt. "Use Future Sight now Delphox." The fox pokémon closed it eyes and focused its psychic powers before swinging her stick forward in an attacking motion for nothing to happen.

"Risky tactic there," Ash commented at seeing the desperate play of the young trainer and coordinator.

"Hey when you're back's against a wall any port in the storm will do," Bonnie grinned back. She knew she had to stall in time for the attack to take effect but it was easier said then done.

"Blastoise we need to wrap this up now," Ash said calmly. "Use Rapid Spin."

"Delphox stop that over grown turtle with Psychic," Bonnie countered. The spinning Blastoise was stopped midair by a blue glowing light before popping its head out with a smirk on its face.

"Gotcha Bonnie. Blastoise Hydro Cannon full blast."

From the cannons on the shellfish pokemon's back came two powerful spheres of water. Bonnie looked in horror as each hit its mark causing a cry of pain to come from her loyal starter. She looked on as Delphox fell to her knees with a glassy gaze. Suddenly a white beam of energy hit her opponent. She gave a smile before falling forwards and collapsing unconscious.

Bonnie returned her starter and smiled down at the pokeball. "Just a little too late there girl. You did great out there. Get some rest." She turned to see her opponent return his hurting water type who seemed barely conscious to the young teen. She smiled and walked over to the victor.

"I lucked out," she heard the mysterious trainer say as she got closer. "If I hadn't finished it then that Future Sight attack would have put us in a tough spot."

Bonnie smiled as she took Ash's hand in hers and shook it. "Yeah but I would still have to deal with those two," she said as she motioned to Lucario and Pikachu. "I don't think I would have made it far."

"Who knows," Ash said with a chuckle. "These two have gone soft and stranger things have happened." Both pokémon growled at being called soft causing both humans present to laugh. "It was a good battle, we'll have to have a rematch soon."

Bonnie nodded with enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me Aaron. Thanks for every thing!"

With those words Ash's platform began to lower before he made his way back to his locker room. He turned to his two companions, "One step closer guys. Just two more rounds before the championship."

•••••

The group began to make their way out of the presidential box to go and console Bonnie after the defeat. As they were leaving Dawn and May both felt a tug on their arms. They turned to see Serena gesturing them to step away from the group. They just shrugged their shoulders and walked with her a distance away from the group.

"What's up?" Dawn asked before being shushed by Serena.

"Hey now you called us over here," May said in a whisper. "So it better be good."

Serena gave a big smile and nod. "It's good, trust me guys!"

Both Dawn and May saw a sparkle in Serena's eyes they hadn't seen in a while and both were curious. They waited until May finally asked what was on both coordinators' minds. "Well what is it then Serena?"

"Well I need your help with something . . . ."


	15. Reunion and Heartbreak

**Surprise! Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter and rather quickly too. To be honest I had already started writing this chapter the second I was done with Chapter 13. I was really excited to write this section and I hope it shows. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Again I hope that you guys take the time to review this chapter with your likes, dislikes or any advice you may have. I want to give a quick shout out to all of you who have favorited this little fic. I really appreciate it and I hope that you continue to enjoy my work. By the way guys: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

"May I don't know how I feel about this plan," Dawn said with a nervous look on her face. She was scanning the lobby of the hotel searching for Aaron who was expected to be coming into the hotel at any moment after the last match of the Round of 16 ended a few minutes prior.

"And you think that I'm feeling any better about it?" May questioned back. She, too, had a nervous look on her face while she held a faded blue handkerchief in one of her hands. "I mean it's really manipulative but if Serena thinks it will work then we should trust her."

"Yeah but I think this is over doing it. I mean Aaron might flip out on us," Dawn whispered.

"Yeah don't remind me," May muttered under his breath. "Oh man here he comes." She saw the figure of the trainer with his Pikachu and Lucario walk past a window of the lobby. "You know what to do right Dawn?"

Dawn nodded her head hesitantly as she saw their target walk through the door. "Yeah let's just get this over with."

"Show time I guess."

•••••

"Well they went as expected today," Ash told his two partners as he exited from the stadium. "Harrison versus Ritchie will be an interesting quarter final matchup tomorrow, but other than that the other three battles won't be much of a contest." Ash and his faithful pokémon strolled toward the hotel, which was shining in the already darkened sky outside of Saffron City.

"Remind me again, how you lost to Ritchie back in the Indigo Conference master?" Lucario questioned with a smile on his face.

"Pika pi, pika pika cha. Chu pikachu pikachu pika pi Pikapi," Pikachu answered for its master from his shoulder.

"How does Charizard feel about being technically beaten in a battle by a Pikachu?" Lucario asked with a smirk on its face. "I mean that over grown lizard has so much pride you would think it would be embarrassed by that."

"You want to ask him yourself?" Ash asked as he expanded a pokeball in one of his hands.

"I'd rather not and say I didn't," Lucario answered with a nervous chuckle.

Both Ash and Pikachu laughed at their friend's comments and expression as they entered the hotel lobby. When they entered they noticed two girls in, what seemed like, a heated conversation. Ash noticed it was two of his traveling companions from back in the day. He gave a weak smile under his mask as he headed toward the two girls.

"Hey you two, what seems to be the trouble?" Ash asked as he got the two teens' attention. His eyes fell to a piece of cloth that May held in her right hand. He felt his body tense at what the conversation could be about.

"Oh hey Aaron," Dawn said nonchalantly, turning to the newest member of the conversation. "I'm just talking with May about what we should do next."

"What do you mean by 'next'?" Ash asked as he felt a pang in his stomach.

"Well you see Aaron, Serena has been carrying this stupid thing around for nearly five years," May said while flipping the piece of cloth around. "It was given to her by her ex-boyfriend. We kept on telling her that she needs to move on and well this time the conversation got a little heated."

"Why is that?" Ash could feel his blood begin to boil.

"She started crying about how he was the only one for her and blah, blah, blah," Dawn mocked. "So we took this from her saying it was trash and that she needed to grow up. She through a hissy fit and ran off into the woods. If you ask me she needed a wake up call eventually."

"Why would you do that?" Ash yelled as he felt his control on his emotions quickly evaporate.

"Because he's never coming back," May snapped back. "Plus this stupid thing is keeping her from hunks like you." She winked at Ash with a playful smile on her face.

"You're wrong about that," Ash said hesitantly.

"Kinda hard to come back from the dead," Dawn said with a chuckle. "Plus I don't think the time spent six feet under would be nice to the boy's face. Yikes, he could make Frankenstein look like a hottie." Both girls laughed at the comment even though on the inside they wanted to throw up from what they were saying.

"Give me that," Ash grabbed the blue handkerchief from the Hoenn coordinator's hand before turning to his two pokémon. "You two stay here with them." He glared at the two teens. "Make sure they don't follow me or make anymore trouble for people around here."

"And where exactly are you going?" May asked in a huff as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to find Serena and fix the mess you two idiots made," Ash said while turning to the door. "Try to keep your mouths shut before you get yourselves in trouble." Ash burst through the hotel doors and dashed to the tree line of the woods.

Inside the hotel, May and Dawn let out a sigh of relief before collapsing to their knees. They both held an exhausted look as they saw Ash run though the doors of the lobby.

"Finally! I don't know how much longer I could have gone," Dawn said exhausted from the act the two had put on.

"I agree with you Dawn," May said with a hopeful expression in her eyes. "But hopefully Serena can find a good guy in Aaron. She deserves someone special after all she's been through and why are you two smiling?"

Both coordinators turned to the two pokémon that were entrusted to keep watch on them. Both had smiles that stretched from ear to ear as they simply looked at each other. Their master would finally be reunited with the girl of his dreams once again.

•••••

Ash ran through the woods as he made his way to the only place he could think she would have been. He was praying and hoping to find her in the clearing they had been in the night of the opening ceremony. He turned around a tree and came into the clearing that was drenched with the light of the moon that shone above.

In the middle of the clearing he could see the huddled form of a girl sobbing. Her weak cries could be heard from his position near the tree line. He walked a little closer but stepped on a twig that alerted the girl of his arrival. Her head jerked upwards to see who it was. When she saw it was him, he noticed a sparkle in her eyes behind the tears. He continued to walk toward her.

"I think this belongs to you," he offered the faded handkerchief to the crying performer.

She sniffled a bit before taking the piece of cloth from the masked trainer and looking at it fondly before stuffing it in the pocket of her skirt. "Th-thanks," she stuttered. "I appreciate it. It means a lot to me."

"You know those two were just being jerks, right?"

Serena gave a sad smile while she chuckled softly. "But they are right you know."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. He felt his heart slowly begin to break as he saw the mess that Serena was in and it was because of him.

"I've been waiting for so long," Serena said as she turned away from the masked trainer. "I have been waiting for years for him to return. I saw the explosion. Remember that nightmare I told you about a few nights back?"

"Yeah I do," Ash responded softly.

"Well it wasn't just a friend that died then," Serena spoke timidly. "He was the only boy to ever make me feel special. He inspired me to follow my dreams, further than I ever thought I could. I mean I wouldn't be here without him," she said as she gestured to the area they were in. "I owe him everything and when he died it was hard to move on. I still haven't. I still wait for him to return. I'm sorry to tell you this Aaron. You're a great person but I will always wait for him even though that is the only thing I will ever do for the rest of my life."

Ash felt a surge of confidence over take him. He didn't want to do this until after the tournament but he couldn't see the girl he loved hurting like she was. He took a deep breath in before speaking. "What if you didn't have to wait anymore?"

Serena took a quick gasp before turning to Ash. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ash said as he bent his head. He slowly took off his hood to reveal his jet black hair. He then slid his mask off his face and down to his neck as he lifted his head to reveal his face to the performer. "What if he didn't want you to wait either? See? You don't have to wait anymore."

All the hurt that Serena felt the past five years suddenly vanished. Her face lit up into a smile. She quickly got to her feet and rushed to the love of her life as she tackled him to the ground. "I knew it was you," she yelled hysterically. "I just knew it was you. The way you battled, the look in your eyes, the way you talked. No one could ever come close to copying you. "

She began to cry again as she wrapped her arms around young man she lying on top of. She buried her head into chest as she felt his arms encase her in a hug she hadn't felt in a long time. Her body took it in as if it was a drug it craved but had gone so long without. She felt the warmth from the trainer entrap her. For the first time in five years she was truly happy.

"I missed you so much Serena," Ash said through happy laughs. He had missed her hugs and to him this was five years in the making. He knew though that there was still unfinished business.

"I missed you too, Ash," Serena chuckled as she got off of him and helped Ash up from the ground. "I have been so miserable these last five years without you but now you're back. Things can go back to normal. Everyone will be so excited to see yo-"

"That can't happen yet."

Serena's expression went from ecstasy to despair in a matter of second. She gave a nervous chuckle. "Wh-What do you mean? They will want to know that you're alive. They have been hurting for five years!"

"Because I have business to take care of first. Giovanni is in this tournament and I need to beat him," Ash said as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder only for it to be shrugged off.

"After all this time and you're still chasing that bastard?" Serena asked with a hurtful tone.

"Yes I am," Ash sternly stated.

"After all he has put you through," Serena again began to feel tears make their way down her soft cheeks. "After five years of living, who knows where, you are still trying to bring him down? Tell Lance and the G-Men. It's their jobs, not yours."

"Yes it is my job," Ash's eyes moved down. He couldn't see her cry again, not the tears of pain he saw. "They couldn't stop him the first time and if they start looking around it will only spook him and he will be gone. If I can beat him in the finals then all his pokémon will be knocked out. Then maybe the G-Men can corner him in the stadium before he can escape. I need to do this."

"You need to do this?" Serena shouted as she backed away from Ash. "You need to do this?! What about us? What about May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty and the others? They have been missing you for five years. What about me? Huh? Wh-How do you think I feel about this?"

Ash's eyes slowly moved back up to meet her gaze. "Serena I don't expect you to understand."

"You're right about that," she chuckled nervously. "I don't understand Ash! You're exiling yourself from all the people that care about you. From those who love you the most like me!"

"I can't put you in harms way again," Ash said as his confidence began to falter. He was now speaking nervously. He didn't imagine the conversation going down hill like it had. "When we were in that burning building and Giovanni had you imprisoned, I was a wreck. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that again. If I stayed away from you and the others I thought maybe you'd be safe. Giovanni would think I was dead and then he would leave you alone. I made a decision and I stuck with it."

Serena rushed to the boy and gave him a hug as she felt her emotion over take her. She released herself and began to beat on his chest. "This isn't fair. It isn't fair. After five years of so much pain you are right here. You are right in front of me yet things can't be the same because you made a choice." Her strikes had turned into trembling as she continued. "You never once asked us what we thought, what we wanted. I would have followed you to the top of Mt. Silver or down to the gates of hell, just so I could be with you. We all would have. Yet you made the choice for us. It isn't fair."

Ash's heart was gone by this point; whatever was left was crushed as he looked at the trembling performer before him. He tried to bring her into a hug only to be pushed away.

"No Ash," she spat. "I can't look at you right now. Do what you have to do but right now you have to do it without me. I can't look at you right now. Just leave me alone." With those words Serena sprinted away from the clearing leaving a shell shocked Ash in her wake.

Ash looked on until the shock wore off. He realized what had happened and took off after her. He was desperate to not lose her again. He couldn't bare the thought of being without her for another five years, let alone the rest of his life.

•••••

All of Ash's friends were standing in the lobby with Pikachu and Lucario as they heard the doors of the lobby open to reveal a crying Serena.

"Serena," Dawn shouted as she ran toward the young woman. "How did things. . . ," her voice trailed off as she saw the condition her friend was in. She glared at Ash who now wore his mask and hood as he entered. "What did you do to her?"

"Serena please," Ash began to plead.

"No, just leave me alone," Serena blurted out as she ran to the stairs.

The group stood in shock before turning to Ash who had a look of utter defeat in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Misty questioned furiously. "She has been through so much heart break and you have to come along and make things worse?! You are someth-"

She was stopped when she noticed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Gary looking calmly between the group and Ash. He knew what had happened because he was the only one that knew the truth. He looked at Ash as he saw tears come from his eyes.

"Slow down there Misty," he began. "I believe Aaron didn't mean to hurt Serena. Is that accurate?" He received a slow nod in response. He gave a weak smile before continuing. "I think it's best if we all just stay calm and try to be reasonable here. Sometimes things happen, emotions get in the way and people get hurt when no malicious intent was there in the first place. Now I think I will go up and talk to Serena for a bit."

"What? Why you?" May asked with confusion in her voice.

"Because out of everyone here I am the only one who is emotionally stable and," he looked at Ash before continuing, "I think I know what to say to help her. Aaron I think you should go for a walk and clear your head." Gary made his way to his childhood friend. He placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and gave a small smile. "You have a big match tomorrow that you need to win and frankly I would hate to see you lose. Now go on and get some fresh air."

Ash slowly nodded as he turned and made his way out the lobby doors. He began to wander aimlessly through Silph Village with Pikachu and Lucario at his side.

Gary sighed before turning to the rest of the group. "I will be back down shortly. Stay here and don't worry about either of them. They will be fine." Gary left the group and made his way to the elevator.

When the elevator came to the floor the girls were staying on, he exited. He found their room without a problem and was about to knock when he heard crying on the other end. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for the emotional wreck he was about to be put through, and knocked on the door.

He heard a mumbled sound from inside before he spoke up. "Serena, it's Gary Oak. I think we should talk. . . ."

•••••

The corridors of the stadium were haunted by the sound of a flute like instrument. The once happy melody that played earlier in the week was replaced with the twisted sadness and pain that the musician felt.

Inside their locker room, Lucario and Pikachu looked on their master with sadness in their eyes. It had been a long and sleepless night for Ash. He wandered through the woods and barely made it to the stadium in time. Now they were listening to his sadness being played through the music of the song that usually gave them reassurance.

"Master," Lucario spoke slowly. "It's time. They're waiting for us." He could sense the fire that was once housed in his master's heart was gone and Lucario's heart broke.

"Let's get this over with," Ash spoke solemnly. He rose and looked at his friends with a glassy gaze that showed no emotion but only brokenness. "I just want this nightmare to end." With that the three figures walked slowly from the locker room to their platform.


	16. Fighting Without a Fire

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry this one took so long but I wanted to make sure it was a good one. Plus with the holidays and travel I didn't have a lot of time. Anyway this chapter was really fun to write and I hope you guys like it. Consider it my Christmas gift to you, my readers. Speaking of Christmas, if you haven't read my Amourshipping Christmas One-shot you should get on that. As usual if you guys find anything you like, dislike or have any advice on how I can improve my writing please, please, please review. I love feedback. Again Happy Holidays and I hope that whatever ethnicity or religion you are that you are getting to spend this time of year with family.**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Ash's platform began to rise. He felt tired. His energy was gone and he saw that his two companions were mirroring him. The fire that once resided in their hearts was gone. Ash had tried to reignite his battling spirit by playing the song from Shamouti Island that had calmed the titans years earlier but it was to no avail. Whenever his mind would go blank an image of Serena would always appear. It wasn't of her smile or sparkling eyes that drove him to become better but rather the image was of her crying and trembling. He couldn't seem to focus.

The platform stopped and he saw Paul waiting for him on the other side. He could see Paul's lips moving but no words seemed to reach his ears. Ash's glassy gaze made its way up to the presidential box. He noticed the glares being thrown his way by his friends; everyone except Gary seemed to hate him. He scanned the group until he found Serena.

The eye contact was brief but for Ash it felt like hours of torture. He saw pain in her gaze and tears begin to take shape on the sides of her eyes. She shut her eyes and turned her face away from him, unable to keep the gaze any longer.

Ash's shoulders slumped even further. His once confident posture that he held throughout the tournament, instead it was replaced with the body language of an already defeated foe. He felt the way his body looked. He felt defeated, useless and weak. He seamed powerless without the fire he was so use to fighting with.

His attention was captured by the referee who called for him to reveal his first pokémon. He wordlessly and emotionlessly reached down and unclipped his first choice.

•••••

She looked on as a Paul's platform appeared. The group within the box cheered for the Sinnoh native, none more so than Cynthia and Dawn. She shuddered as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Serena turned to see Gary next to her.

"Everything is going to be ok," he said with a smile on his face.

Serena nodded her head gingerly before Gary made his way to the front row where he sat next to his grandpa and Misty. She wished she could believe the young professor but deep down she knew everything wasn't ok. As much as she wanted to stay mad at Ash, as much as she wanted to stop loving him, she couldn't. Ash had broken her heart the night before. He was right there, right in front of her yet so far away. The entire thing felt like a nightmare, but she still loved him. She hoped that when he came out for the battle he would look like himself, with all the confidence in the world. It would be easier to tell herself he truly didn't care about her, but she didn't get what she wanted.

She saw his platform rise and what she saw nearly brought her to tears. The ever so youthful and confident persona wasn't there. She looked on what she thought was a ghost parading around among the living. Then she saw his eyes. Brokenness and a look of defeat emanated from the usually soft and determined auburn irises. She turned her gaze as she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. She wanted to run out of the stadium but when she opened her eyes she saw Gary. He gave her a comforting look. She sighed and turned her attention back to the battlefield.

•••••

_ Maybe I will win this tournament going away after all._ Giovanni thought as he examined is adversary from his position in the stands. He followed Ash's eyes until they came upon Serena. He saw the look on the performer's face and he inwardly laughed. _The one thing he cares about most has sealed his fate. How fitting. He destroyed me while saving that girl and he destroys himself in another attempt to protect her. Irony is delicious._

•••••

Ash threw his pokeball into the air to reveal his first choice. Landing with a thud came a giant pokémon that was primarily dark blue-green. Its face, belly and feet were a tanned fur while claws came from its hands and feet. The pokémon was very round and looked as if it were sleeping due to its squinty eyes. He brought a paw up to its face before yawning. It shook its head before pounding its chest, ready for the battle.

"Well looks like great minds think a like," Paul said with a smirk on his face. "A normal type is a good choice to begin a match like this with. Ursaring, stand by for battle." Paul tossed his pokeball and out came one of his toughest pokémon. Standing before him was a tall, bulky brown bear like pokémon. A tan circle was seen on its belly, which matched its tan muzzle. On its feet and hands were long, razor sharp claws. The hibernating pokémon let out a roar as it huffed with rage, pumping itself up for the coming engagement.

"Go Ursaring use Hammer Arm," Paul commanded. One of the normal type's arms began to turn white as it charged its opponent. Paul looked on as the attack landed without so much as a response from his opponent. He looked over and saw the glassy gaze in Ash's eyes. Paul gritted his teeth in frustration. "Ursaring keep going. Use Hammer Arm until you knock out Snorlax."

Snorlax was hit with attack after attack. Its head jarred to and fro from the constant strikes. It finally let out a cry of pain as it was hit in the stomach and fell backwards. Dust kicked up when it struck the earth.

The cry of his pokémon finally shook Ash out of his trance. He began to panic as he saw Snorlax struggle to get up. He heard Paul command another attack before he finally countered. "Snorlax Focus Punch under the chin."

Snorlax smirked as its paw began to glow white. Ursaring hovered over the sleeping pokémon with the intent to end the first battle of the match. Before he could land the attack; however, he was sent flying back. Snorlax had punched the hibernating pokémon underneath the chin causing it to come off the ground.

"Finally," the purple haired trainer yelled. "About time you fought back. I'm looking forward to beating you. Now Ursaring use Focus Blast." The bear like pokémon began to concentrate its energy into a white sphere between its two paws. It through its paws forward, releasing the attack.

"Snorlax Protect and follow up with Thunder," Ash responded quietly. Snorlax generated a shield in front of itself. The resulting explosion from the Focus Blast covered Snorlax in a cloud of dust. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning came from the sky and enveloped Ursaring in a bath of yellow electricity. Ursaring grimaced as the lightening bolt disappeared. It fell to a knee and yellow sparks could be seen flying around it.

Paul chuckled. "This might be your first mistake of the tournament Aaron," Ash gave a puzzled look as Paul continued to laugh. "You see my Ursaring's ability is Guts." Ash's features went pale as he remembered what the affects of Guts were. He flashed back to their first ever full battle in the Sinnoh region. Paul had tricked Ash into the same mistake. "Now my pokemon's power has increased. Ursaring use Hammer Arm."

The normal type stumbled its way through the pain of the paralysis as it attacked the hurting Snorlax. Ash looked in horror as the nearly half ton pokémon was sent into the stadium wall as if it were nothing. He looked back to see that Ursaring had fallen to a knee, it was still feeling the effects of the Thunder attack. Ash turned back to his own normal type and sighed in relief. Snorlax had some how found a way to maintain consciousness, but barely. He had to take a risk.

"Snorlax use Rest," Ash shouted. Snorlax gave a sigh before relaxing its features and leaning back against the wall asleep. The snoring of the pokémon could be heard throughout the stadium. Ash knew that the tactic bought him only a little bit of time, but after putting himself in such a hole, time was precious. He needed to stall long enough for the full affects of Rest to take hold. He knew Snorlax wouldn't be at full strength but at least he would have a chance.

"Nice try but that plan won't work," Paul said arrogantly. "Ursaring use Hammer Arm and finish that pathetic pokémon." The Johto pokémon staggered its way to the slumbering pokémon. It raised its arm, it winced as the arm began to glow white. Ash saw his opportunity.

"Sleep Talk," the masked trainer yelled. Suddenly Snorlax threw its body forward and sent a light blue fist into the opponent's stomach. The pokémon was sent skidding on its back across the battlefield floor.

Paul let out a growl as he saw the effect the Ice Punch had. The bear like pokémon attempted to get up but could only move its head. It saw that its entire torso and both thighs were encased in ice.

"Sleep Talk one more time Snorlax," Ash pointed to the target. Snorlax moved lazily into a standing position as if it were sleep walking. A yellow ball formed in its mouth before a beam of pure energy was sent towards the frozen pokémon. A cry of pain came from the hibernating pokémon as the beam broke the ice and revealed the pokémon to be knocked out. Snorlax began to wake up. It yawned and shook its head before surveying the field. It raised its arms in the air with a smile on its face. It gave a sleepy roar at its victory.

"How lucky can you get?" Paul questioned annoyed. He returned the fallen pokémon to its pokeball before making his next decision. "You won't be so lucky this time."

•••••

Cynthia hummed as she placed a hand under her chin. "This battle is getting off to an interesting start," she said as she began to process the match up below.

"How so?" Misty asked perplexed. "It seems to be going the same as all of Aaron's previous battles. He is just too powerful for his opponents. He obviously out smarted Paul with that strategy, pulling a trump card out of his sleeve. Plus it isn't a bad idea to start with a normal type in a match this big. After all, not a lot of attacks are super effective against them. Well except fighting moves."

"This is true Misty," Cynthia began. "The battle did go his way but it felt like Paul was the one that dictated the tempo. I don't know. We will see how this contest unfolds but right now Aaron isn't battling like he was in the earlier rounds. It seems like he isn't prepared for this one."

Serena's heart sank as she heard the champion's words. She looked to Gary who had a serious expression on his face but he didn't make eye contact with her. She was hoping for reassurance but didn't get any. She felt her stomach begin to churn. _Is. . . . Is he not focused because of me?_

"Well maybe that's just his strategy. You know, to throw Paul off," Max said.

"Maybe," Cynthia responded. "It would be unorthodox but no one ever said that Aaron was a normal trainer."

Serena gave a sigh of relief at Cynthia's response. _Of course that's his plan. Ash would never be unprepared. Not for a battle this big._ She began to feel her anger toward Ash slip away as the battle below continued. _My Ash will win this for sure._

•••••

"I expected a little more from you Aaron," Ash was taken back by the trainer's words. He had just knocked out his first pokémon. "You fought much better than this the first four rounds but maybe that was because you had easy competition. I haven't seen you truly pushed to your limits but if those were you're limits," Paul smiled as he released his next pokémon, "then this match up won't last much longer."

Hovering before Paul was a predominantly dark blue pokémon. A top the pokemon's head sat a fedora like set of plumage. Its chest stuck out which made it look like it had a burly chest. White tuffs of feathers were on its chest that made its yellow beak and red eyes stand out. The most terrifying part of the dark and flying type pokémon were its sharp talons that rested on its feet. The big boss pokémon let out a blood curdling squawk as it waited instructions.

"Honchkrow use Sky Attack and make this battle a quick one," Paul forcefully commanded. The dark and flying type began to glow white as it gained altitude. Once at a height it felt comfortable with it quickly dove at its target gaining speed as it went. Snorlax waited patiently below for the oncoming attack.

"Snorlax catch it and use Thunder full blast," Ash countered. The Kanto native stuck its hands out at the last second and caught the charging pokémon by both wings. It was pushed back a bit by the powerful flying type move but dug into the stadium floor to not lose further ground.

"Now Honchkrow use Dark Pulse," Paul said with a smirk on his face.

Ash realized the position he had just put his Snorlax in. He saw the big boss pokémon release a beam of dark intertwining loops and strike his pokémon in its exposed chest, but not without consequence. The pokémon roared in pain as a bolt of lightening made contact with it.

Both pokémon got up but Ash noticed that Snorlax was still reeling from his fight with Paul's Ursaring. He was about to return his pokémon until he saw Snorlax slowly turn sideways. The normal type had read his masters thoughts, it seemed, as he gave a thumbs up, indicating it was ready for more. Ash grunted and nodded before returning his attention to the still hovering Honchkrow.

"It's our turn now Snorlax. Strike back with Thunder," Ash shouted.

"Honchkrow use Double Team," Paul responded coolly to the tactic Ash was using. Multiple copies of the dark and flying type appeared as the attack made its way towards its target. The attack hit a copy only for another Dark Pulse to strike Snorlax in the back, which sent him skidding forward. "Now Honchkrow finish this battle off with another Sky Attack," Paul commanded.

In unison the copies began to glow white as they rushed the large normal type that was in the middle of them. Ash stayed calm as he formulated his counter.

"Snorlax spin quickly while using Blizzard," the Kanto pokémon responded while spinning like a ballerina as a cold wind, accompanied by snow, appeared from its mouth. The motion and attack encased the battlefield and made it look like a snow globe. The copies could be seen disappearing as the real Honchkrow was sent flying out of the swirling storm created by Snorlax.

Paul snarled as he saw his pokémon being thrown around by the effective attack. "Honchkrow compose yourself and go back in with another Sky Attack." Paul was getting frustrated until he saw the storm had died down and the figure of a swaying Snorlax could be seen.

The pokémon had made itself dizzy with the maneuver and left itself wide open for the next attack, which his dark and flying dealt. The still glowing Honchkrow dived to the stadium floor, away from the still dizzy Snorlax. When it got inches away from the ground it then leveled off as it made its way toward Ash's pokémon. When it got close it turned sharply upwards. The attack hit under Snorlax's chin tossing the normal type into the air and onto its back.

Again Paul snarled as the sleeping pokémon again got up, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before his opponent would seal his own pokemon's fate.

Ash had to take the chance as he saw the way Snorlax staggered. "Rest again," and again the muscles of the normal type relaxed before it fell on its back, asleep.

"Gotcha Aaron," Paul said with an air of victory lacing his voice. "Honchkrow use Dream Eater." The reeling dark and flying type then released a shadowy figure of itself in the direction of the sleeping pokémon. The shadow-like version hit Snorlax causing the normal type to sit up with a cry of pain before falling back down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Ash stood shocked that he had not seen Paul's plan from the start. Paul, who had kept the move in the big boss pokemon's repertoire for just such an occasion, had tricked him. He slowly lifted Snorlax's pokeball and returned his knocked out pokémon to its pokeball before making his next choice.

Paul looked at his own pokémon and gave an annoyed grunt. _Honchkrow needs a quick rest but it may need to come back out later. I don't want to reveal too much of my team early in the match._ He reluctantly returned the exhausted and injured pokémon to its device before turning and smirking at his opponent's next choice.

Balancing on its tail in front of Ash was a pokémon that resembled a bat. The pokémon had a primarily dark purple coloring while its wings were pitch black. Its arms were red and connected to two big pincers it used for hands. It yellow eyes shown bright and glowed along with the whites of its fangs that stuck out of its mouth.

"Wrong choice Aaron. Weavile stand by for battle," the purple haired trainer tossed his pokeball in the air and Ash growled in frustration when an ice and dark type pokémon appeared. The pokémon was black with a red collar, ears, tail and a fan of fur that appeared above its head. On the center of its forehead rested a yellow oval. From its black arms came white hands that held long claws. The pokémon moved with grace and power around the battlefield.

Ash let out a low growl as he surveyed the situation before making his first move. "Gliscor use Steel Wing and get in close," Ash commanded. Gliscor jumped from its tail and spread its wings as it ascended, using the wind to its advantage. It began to fly toward the sharp claw pokémon with glowing wings.

Paul looked on calmly before countering. "Let it get in close Weavile," the dark and ice type waited patiently as the attacking pokémon closed the gap. Once it was seconds away Paul made his move. "Weavile use Double Team."

Gliscor stopped its assault and landed back on its tail as it looked around at the copies that now circled it with a panicked expression on its face. Ash searched frantically for the real copy as Paul planned his next attack.

"Alright Weavile," Paul said slowly. "Take your time. When you see your opening then strike with an Ice Punch." Every copy's claws began to glow white as Ash and Gliscor continued to frantically search for the real Weavile. Suddenly every copy took off towards the center where Gliscor resided.

"Quick Gliscor use Earth Power and follow up with Fire Fang," Ash commanded. The fang scorpion pokemon's eyes began to glow yellow as cracks appeared under its tail. The cracks suddenly expanded and grew on the field causing the copies to disappear. "Gliscor behind you," Ash cried as the real Weavile stumbled and threw itself at its target.

Gliscor trusted Ash and made a quick jump before doing a back flip and grabbing ahold of the sharp claw pokémon. Its fangs then ignited as it bit down on the shoulder of its victim causing a scream of pain to come forth.

"Weavile use Surf on yourself."

Gliscor took its biting fangs out of its opponent as it turned to see of wave of water rising from the ground. With a horrified look on its face, it jumped over the ice and dark type trying to avoid the wave only to be hit by the attack. The wave took it to the base of Ash's feet.

Again Ash sighed in relief as he saw Gliscor stand. It was coughing up water but it still possessed the will to fight on. Weavile was holding the shoulder that Gliscor had embedded its teeth into as it was panting heavily.

"Weavile use Ice Punch again," commanded Paul. Like a bolt of lightening the pokémon responded with swift speed. It closed the gap before Gliscor could react and sent the pokémon into the wall of the stadium. "Again Weavile," Paul pushed on.

"Gliscor use X-Scissor," Ash decided that the bug move was Gliscor's best chance to survive the onslaught. The ground and flying type raised and crossed its glowing pincers in the air. The two attacks met.

Paul looked on in frustration as he saw his Weavile being sent back by the bug move.

"Alright let's end this now Gliscor," Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air. "Use Giga Impact." Gliscor propelled itself from the wall with its tail. It closed the gap quickly. It encased itself in a pink energy before slamming into the dark and ice type pokémon. Weavile skidded across the stadium floor. Ash and Gliscor looked on in horror as Weavile managed to stand itself up with a smirk covering its face.

"Nice try but not good enough Aaron," Paul said with venom in his voice. "Weavile use Blizzard and end this."

The attack hit the immobile pokémon. Gliscor cried in pain as the storm passed it before falling to the ground knocked out. Ash froze for a few seconds as he saw his faithful pokémon lying unconscious on the battlefield. It was the first time in five years that he was now trailing in a battle and he began to visibly shake as he returned the pokémon to his pokeball.

•••••

Dawn let out a squeal of delight. "Wow I knew Paul was strong but not this strong! He's actually beating Aaron," she shouted.

"I'll say so," Brock answered. "Aaron doesn't seem to have an answer for Paul's pokémon or their power. To take a direct hit from a Giga Impact like that and to still be standing shows just how powerful his pokémon are."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

The group turned to see Cynthia continuing to examine the battlefield below.

"How could you say that?" Dawn asked incredulously. "We all saw that Giga Impact land."

"That is true," it was Alder who had decided to speak up instead of Cynthia. "But Weavile didn't take much damage before that attack. Sure the Fire Fang did significant damage but the X-Scissor that was used wasn't nearly as effective as it could have been due to the collision with the Ice Punch. No, Aaron just miscalculated how much damage Paul's pokémon had taken. Really, it was just another error."

Cynthia hummed in approval and nodded her head. "It seems more likely that for some reason Aaron's head and heart are not in this battle. If he doesn't fix it then Paul will be the one to continue on even if Aaron is the more powerful of the two."

The rest of the group began to murmur quietly amongst themselves, all except two individuals. Gary looked back to where Serena was standing alone. He saw the performer in tears. He saw the pained look in her eyes when their gazes met.

Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash wasn't battling like himself. His heart wasn't in the battle at all, Cynthia had been right. She began to quietly cry before she looked down to see Gary staring at her. She wanted to see comfort in his eyes but all she saw was worry. The look in the young professor's eyes wasn't for her though and she knew it; it was for his childhood friend who seemed to be a ghost of himself.

She began to tremble as she felt her heart break. Her mind began to race through the conversation she had had with Gary the night before.

•••••

She ran up the stairs while the tears kept on coming from her eyes. They were soon accompanied by sobs as she continued her trek. She started up the stairs at a sprint. She couldn't feel her legs but all her mind was telling her to do was to run. Run and escape the nightmare that had just occurred. Escape the feeling of abandonment she felt.

Her loved one, the only man for her, had just said he couldn't come back. After five years of waiting for him she now saw him but he still wouldn't return to her. She felt lonelier, more exiled than ever. He was right there; she hugged him and felt his warm embrace before everything seemed to disappear and the pain return.

She ran until she got to her floor and took off to the door to her room. She stuffed her hand into the pocket of her skirt and fumbled around until she found her card key. She pulled it out but it fell from her still shaking hands. She gasped when the card hit the floor before quickly retrieving it. She slid key through the electronic lock and waited for the click that would let her in. When she heard it she whipped the door open and dashed in.

She went straight for her bed and dove onto it. Her cries grew louder. She laid on her stomach a bit before grabbing a pillow and turning onto her side. She held the pillow against her chest as she curled around it, trying to find some kind of comfort and support.

She felt a bulge from her pocket. She lifted her hips so she could snake her hand into her pocket. She brought the light blue handkerchief that she so adored out. She eyed it for a second, the tears and sobs slowing down, before a knocking on the door startled her.

"Serena, it's Gary Oak. I think we should talk," she heard the Pallet Town native say from behind her door.

She stopped the water works. She twisted so her feet dangled off the bed. She let the pillow hit the floor as she propped herself up with her two hands on the bed. She sniffled as she began to think through her options. _I don't want to talk about this, but if anyone is gonna know Ash it would be Gary._

She gingerly lowered herself to the floor and scooted over to the door. She slowly opened it and squinted as the light of the hallway hit her. "Calm on in," she mumbled before crossing her arms and slowly returning to her bed.

Gary gave her a comforting smile as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and flipped on the lights. He was now able to see Serena more clearly. She was not herself. The normally well dressed and groomed performer looked in shambles. Her hat was crunched and tilted to the side to reveal messy hair. Her clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He sat on the bed opposite her so the two were facing each other.

Gary sighed while picking his words carefully. "I know what you're going through Sere-"

"No you don't," Serena screamed as she threw Ash's handkerchief at the brown haired professor. "You've never had to ask why someone so important to you would abandon you without so much as a word. You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest by the person you hold closest to it." She put her head in her hands as she began to cry again.

Gary looked on with a sad expression. _Nice choice of words Oak. _He again sighed before he turned his head to the ground. "Actually I do know that feeling. Five years ago I felt abandoned by someone I viewed more as family than a rival."

"Wh-what?" Serena whispered as her head rose from her hands. "Y-You mean Ash?"

Gary didn't raise his head but simply nodded. "Yeah, five years ago when his pokémon were stolen there was. . . . videotape showing that it was Ash who had stolen-" Gary felt his head jerk to the side. Numbness was felt on his cheeks while the echoes of a slap still reverberated throughout the room.

"You bastard," anger now coursed through the once crying Kalos Queen. "You mean for all these years, through all this heartache, you knew the truth?"

Gary turned back and looked his friend in the eye before nodding again. "Yeah. . . . I did." Again he felt his head jerk as he felt another slap come across his cheek. He began to taste a little blood. "Well I agree with the first slap," he said as he wiped a tiny bit of blood from his bottom lip. "But was the second one really necessary?"

"Yes it was," Serena said furiously. "You deserve way more than that. How could you not tell us that Ash was alive?"

Gary began to feel his own emotions begin to come undone. "Because he had a damn good reason," he shouted back. "Giovanni is still alive and he needs to be stopped."

"But why did he have to do it alone? Huh?" Serena questioned. "Answer me that! He doesn't have to do this on his own."

"Yes he does," Gary noticed the glare that the statement earned him. He sighed again. "He couldn't put you or those he cared about in danger again. You didn't see him after Giovanni captured you, I did. What I saw wasn't the same Ash. He looked tired, lifeless and defeated. He doesn't want to do that again, not unless he absolutely has to."

"But he didn't have to stay out of our lives. He could have taken an alias."

Gary chuckled. "Yeah because someone suddenly appearing and being as close to everyone as Ash was wouldn't be suspicious or anything." Gary waved his hands in the air to further the idea that the notion was ridiculous.

"Oh. . . ," Serena's features began to soften but quickly reverted back to frustration. "But what if someone he knew would have died? Huh? How would he have known? I mean he didn't even get to see May or Dawn win a Grand Festival," her eyes went to the ground as she began to whisper. "He didn't even see me be crowned Kalos Queen."

Gary began to shake his head. "You couldn't be more wrong Serena."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He kept tabs on all of us while he was away. He saw everything from Max's first conference appearance to some of my lectures and he definitely saw you become Kalos Queen. He called it one of his proudest moments. He was proud he could say he loved a girl that amazing."

"H-He did?" Gary nodded in response to Serena's question.

"He's been away for five years, he wants to come back," Gary spoke more solemnly now. "He needs us to be there for him. He can't do it without you, Serena. If he thinks that you won't forgive him then he will think the others would do the same. After not seeing them for so long it could break him."

"I-I don't know if I can talk to him yet," Serena spoke slowly. "It still hurts a lot Gary."

Gary smiled as he got up from his seated position and grabbed the handkerchief that was lying on the ground. "I know it is tough, trust me," he handed the blue piece of fabric to the performer, "but right not he needs us more than we ever needed him. Please just think about." Gary walked to the door and opened it. He turned around. "He misses you, Serena. More than anyone else." With those last words he exited the hotel room and made his way back to the lobby.

Serena stared at the piece of cloth in her hand while thoughts raced through her head. _What am I gonna do?_

•••••

Her tears began to cease as the battle below started up once again. She was praying inside that her lover would find his fighting spirit once again. _Please win Ash. I can't lose you again._

•••••

"Master are you ok?" Lucario questioned when he saw his friend begin to visibly shake.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Lucario," Ash muttered. "I just need to figure out how to get through this match is all." Ash froze when he reached for his next pokeball. His fingers danced across of few of his potential choices, but none seemed to satisfy him. Lucario and Pikachu viewed their master for what seemed minutes before Ash was finally woken from his thoughts.

"Use me Master," Lucario exclaimed through their aura connection. "Let me battle against Paul."

Ash mulled the idea through his head for a moment before shaking it off. "No not now Lucario. I think I got my next choice."

Lucario grunted in frustration but nodded his head. "As you wish."

Ash whispered a thank you before revealing his next choice. Now standing before him was one of his most talented pokémon. Heracross housed a lot of potential and Ash knew it was up for the challenge. The single horn pokémon was navy blue with the only other color coming from its white claws and yellow eyes. From the middle of its eyes came a large horn and split in two at the top. From either side came two antennas. Its yellow eyes were slanted in as it showed the determination and raw strength Ash new it housed.

Paul smirked once again. "Aren't we cocky?" he yelled across the stadium. "You have already seen my Honchkrow's power and now you're giving it an opponent with a type disadvantage? You must really want to lose today Aaron." Paul quickly exchanged his Weavile for the big boss pokémon that had eliminated Ash's Snorlax previously in the round.

"If you're so confident make the first move," Ash challenged.

"Gladly. Honchkrow use Sky Attack," Paul commanded. Again the dark and flying type ascended into the air before beginning to glow white. It started its descent at a rapid pace.

"Heracross use Stone Edge," Ash responded. Heracross nodded before a circle of rocks appeared around it. It then sent a volley of rocks at the oncoming attacker.

Honchkrow was able to majestically dodge the first wave but as it tried to duck one of the rocks, it was clipped in the wing. It momentarily lost its balance and was further struck with the volley of rocks.

Ash felt a surge of confidence over take him. It was his turn to set the pace. "Heracross get in close and use Close Combat," suddenly the shell on Heracross' back split in two and wings began to produce a buzzing sound. In a blink of the eye it had closed the gab and struck the stunned crow like pokémon with a barrage of jabs, kicks and knees.

"Use Dark Pulse to get away," Paul shouted. Honchkrow released the attack but didn't obtain a direct hit. Still the exhausted pokémon managed to created space as Heracross was sent back a bit. "Great now use Wing Attack." Its wings began to glow before again rushing the bug and fighting type who had yet to recover from its skid. Honchkrow hit its opponent on its first pass causing a grunt; it quickly turned and made a second pass, followed by a louder grunt. This process continued before Heracross finally found its footing.

"Heracross dodge and use Pin Missile." Heracross jumped to the side and quickly turned. As the big boss pokémon began its turn the bug and fighting type sent a volley of glowing arrow like projectiles. The attacks caught Honchkrow off guard and soon the dark and flying type was enveloped in a smoky haze.

Out of the haze came Honchkrow. It flew up to the sky before leveling off and hovering above the still smoky battlefield. Paul looked on in frustration as his pokémon began to breathe even heavier than it had in its previous battle. "Alright quit messing around and end this Honchkrow! Use Sky Attack." As previously the pokémon dove at its target while glowing white and again Heracross didn't flinch.

"Heracross use Iron Defense," Ash commanded. The single horn pokémon was then encased in white as a silver outline of the pokémon could be seen. Honchkrow landed the attack. When the two pokémon collided though neither moved. Heracross grinned as it held its position. "Great job Heracross. Now use Megahorn and hold it on the ground." The white aura that was around Heracross suddenly disappeared while its horn glowed a bright white. The bug and fighting type used its horn to hit the big boss pokémon in the back and pinned it against the ground as commanded. "Now use Hyper Beam." Paul looked on in anger as the beam of energy from its opponent's mouth blasted his trapped pokémon.

As the dust cleared, Heracross was seen standing in a triumphant pose above a knocked out Honchkrow. Paul growled as he returned his fallen pokémon to its device.

"Alright I'll finish this half of the battle right now," Paul yelled as he threw his next choice out. "Weavile stand by for battle." Out came the sharp claw pokémon again. It raised its claws in the air and yelled. Heracross responded with its own cry.

"Weavile use Blizzard let's go," Paul shouted.

"Heracross, side step then use Aerial Ace," Ash countered. Heracross dashed quickly to his left before turning and flying toward its opponent at a blinding speed with white streaks passing by him. Weavile turned the attack to hit the bug and fighting type head on as the flying move landed.

Weavile got up to see a frozen Heracross. Its grin was mirrored on its trainer's features. "Weavile use Giga Impact." The sharp claw pokémon rushed its opponent as a pink energy encased its body. The dark and ice type hit the frozen Heracross, breaking the ice, and sending the Johto pokémon flying.

Heracross struggled to get up but quickly responded to another of Ash's commands, asking for another Megahorn. Somehow the single horn pokémon launched itself at its immobile opponent and struck its attacker with its glowing horn. The attack struck and was repeated. The sharp claw pokémon staggered back in pain before finally regaining its mobility. It side stepped another onslaught and created space, distancing itself from the bug and fighting type.

Both pokémon breathed heavily, feeling the countless attacks they had taken. Weavile grabbed its shoulder where Gliscor had previously bitten it while Heracross fell to a knee and winced in pain. Both trainers mirrored their pokémon. Each was breathing heavily as the match began to eat away at their energy. Ash hadn't felt this tired in a while. Even with his battles against his own pokémon he had energy, but today it all felt depleted. He felt like he had nothing left in the tank to give and he was beginning to sputter.

"Weavile, Metal Claw now."

"Heracross defend with Megahorn."

Both attacks clashed again and again. Each time the combatants would hit the other's attack and be pushed back only to regain their footing and go at it again. The sound of metal clanging against the hardened horn of the Johto bug type reverberated throughout the stadium. The speed at which the two attackers traveled was faster than the eye could catch. The only thing that could be seen were the sparks that flew whenever the two warriors would meet.

Finally, exhausted by the onslaught both pokémon came to rest in front of their respective trainers. Both had the same look in their eyes. They both wanted to finish the battle then and there and take an advantage into the break.

"Go Weavile, Giga Impact," Paul cried out. The ice and dark type ran at its opponent when the same pink energy began to encase it.

"Heracross use Hyper Beam with all you got," Ash commanded. The bug and fighting focused its energy into a ball it held in its mouth until it finally found enough energy and sent the beam right as its attacker got to its position.

The two attacks connected, resulting in a massive explosion that caused Ash to be pushed back by the amount of energy it let off. Clouds of soot and dirt raced up the stadium's seating as onlookers were forced to cover their eyes. Paul and Ash were coughing, as they had to cover their mouths from the debris.

Ash and Paul raised their head, which were now covered in dirt, to see that both pokémon were lying on the ground. Both internally screamed for their pokémon to rise from the ashes of the battlefield to claim victory.

Amazingly Weavile rolled from its back to its stomach. It placed both hands onto the ground and slowly pushed itself onto its knees before turning to see his still motionless opponent. Heracross opened an eye and groaned in pain. It slowly lifted its head to see that dark and ice type gasping for air. They made eye contact. Heracross gave a smile before groaning once more and succumbing to the unconscious it had been fighting off.

Ash looked on in stunned silence. One of his toughest pokémon had fallen and he felt his confidence go with it. The crowd's roars were drowned out by the thoughts that were racing through his head. _If this isn't even Paul's strongest pokémon . . . Could he really be as strong as me?_ Whatever mental edge he had had on Paul he knew had evaporated. He absent mindedly reached for Heracross' device and raised it up. The red beam of light hit the fallen warrior, returning it to the ball for a well deserved rest.

He felt both Lucario and Pikachu begin to dust off their master. They were chirping about something, trying to comfort their trainer, as their platform began to lower into the corridors below. Ash exited from his platform still in stunned silence. He walked to his locker room door and opened it slowly. He trudged inside and sat with a thud upon the bench.

"Master you can't give up," Lucario pleaded.

"Pika pi pi pi Pikachu. Pikachu pi pikapipi Pikachu, Pikapi," Pikachu said in a comforting tone as he rubbed his cheeks against Ash's.

"Thanks guys," Ash mumbled. "But it doesn't feel the same." A tear began to make its way down his cheek. "If Serena won't forgive me then what of the others? Without them by my side then what is the point?"

"The point is to save the world," Pikachu nodded with what the aura pokémon had to say.

"But guys," Ash whispered, "she is my world . . . "

•••••

The occupants of the presidential box sat in shock. The power that both pokémon had displayed astounded those that had seen Paul and Ash fight earlier in the tournament.

"I didn't know they were capable of so much raw power," Max said in awe wonderment.

"That was incredible," Bonnie shouted as she got over her shock. "I have never seen two attacks collide with that much force before. It is a miracle that either pokémon were still conscious after that. I mean just wow!"

"The power both pokémon displayed showed their connection to their trainer," Diantha said as she surveyed the damaged field. "You could see that both pokémon fed off their trainer's emotions although there was almost a feeling of desperation in Aaron's commands."

Lance hummed in agreement. "Yeah we are finally seeing Aaron being shaken a bit. It will be interesting to see if he can come back from this deficit."

"I doubt that," Dawn said with a happy chirp. "Paul knows how to go for the kill. This is over."

"We'll see about that," Cynthia responded. "I don't think Aaron has shown his true power yet."

"Yeah it will be interesting," Bonnie added with enthusiasm. "What do you think Serena? You have been awfully quiet the entire battle." Bonnie turned and a curious look appeared on her face. "Um guys . . . Where's Serena?"

The occupants of the box turned to the back where Serena had stood alone to see no one there. Their eyes moved to the door of the box that was wide open, revealing the atrium of the stadium.


	17. Igniting the Fire Within

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Battles of the Past. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it really has a little bit of everything. I hope you guys enjoy it. A lot of you are constantly asking for faster updates and I promise I am working at a pace that I feel is both fast but also allowing for high quality work. For those of you who have favorited and followed this fic I sincerely appreciate it. Again if you guys see anything you like or dislike, anything you think I can improve on with characters, plots or my writing style please, please, please review. I love feedback. By the way guys: Happy Holidays!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Serena raced through the atrium as she heard the sound of the referee calling for the fifteen minute intermission. _I don't have a lot of time._ She ducked and dodged through the crowd before she found the stairs that led to the corridors below. She dashed down the stairs and was about to round the corner that would take her to Ash's locker room when an arm suddenly appeared in front of her. Serena looked up to the security guard that was blocking her route.

"Can I help you?" he said as he tilted his head forward and looked at her from the top of his glasses.

"Yes please," Serena panicked. "I-I need to see Aaron."

"Sorry ma'am I cannot let you do that," he said while he maintained his position in front of the girl. "No one is allowed to see the tournament participants while they are competing."

"But I-" Serena was cut off as she heard a voice behind her speak up.

"Chuck, let her pass," Serena turned to see the green haired gym leader of Saffron City. "Don't you recognize the Kalos Queen? Let her do as she pleases."

"Uh . . . yes. Yes, of course Sabrina. You may pass," the guard cleared the way for the performer to get through.

Serena took off but turned to wave back at the psychic specialist. "Thank you Sabrina," she said before turning back and frantically searching for Ash's door.

She didn't slow down until she found her destination. She took a deep breath before exhaling. She raised her hand up in a closed fist and knocked on the door. She heard a mumble from the inside and took it as permission to enter. She slowly opened the door to see Ash looking at her. The expression that was held on his face went from anxiety to shock. Lucario and Pikachu also looked on the young performer with their mouths ajar.

"Se-Serena?"

•••••

Ash suddenly felt a jolt of electricity circle through his body. He groaned as he looked to his starter who glared at him.

"Pika pika cha. Pikachu pika pika pi. Pikachu Pikapi, pi pi chu chu pi," Pikachu shouted in frustration.

"But it's Serena," Ash responded. "She wouldn't forgive me, what makes you sure the others will?"

"Pikachu pi pi," Pikachu responded quickly.

"But Gary knew the whole time," Ash answered. "He knew and he never gave up. The way Serena made it out, the rest of them have given up and lost hope. Look at what happened to her. She had hope but she still got mad."

"But you can't stop fighting," Lucario answered. "If she does love you, she will come back and look pass that."

Ash looked at the ground. His mind went over what his two companions had said. A sad smile went across his face. "Thanks guys. That helps a lot." He then heard a knock at his door, the small smile turned into anxiety. _No not yet, it can't be time to resume the battle already. _He mumbled a few words that he hoped would buy him a few more seconds for him to regain his thoughts.

He turned to see the door open and reveal the last person he would have expected. His heart skipped a beat as adrenaline began to pump and his mind began to race. "Se-Serena?" he managed to get out.

"Hey Ash," Serena said sweetly. She entered and shut the door behind her. She turned back to the Pallet Town native to see him get up slowly from his bench, a look of shock still gracing his eyes.

The two young adults stood and looked deep into each other's eyes. Neither knew what to do. Each had a whirlwind of emotions churning in their heads, which froze them in place. Finally Serena broke the stagnation when she rushed to Ash. She threw her arms under his armpits and around his back bringing him into a hug. She buried her head into his chest not caring about the dirt that was still on his jacket from the early battles.

Ash again froze before reciprocating the hug. He enveloped the Kalos native in a bear hug and felt her hair on his cheeks, as he smelled the flowery fragrance he remembered from years ago. They held each other in their arms before breaking the hug and taking a step back. They made eye contact and each let out a soft chuckle.

"Serena . . . What are you doing down here?" Ash asked as he looked longingly to the brown haired performer before him.

"Well someone needed a pep talk," she said teasingly. "You looked like a newbie out there." She tilted her head and gave Ash a wink.

Ash chuckled nervously. He reached his hand behind his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah well what can I say? My mind was else where," he put his hand back to his side. His eyes turned more serious and he began to speak more heartfelt. "Serena I am so sorry. When I made that decision I thought I was doing the right thing. All I wanted to do was protect you, that is all I have ever wanted to do. You have to believe me. I would never intentionally hurt you."

Serena shook her head while Ash was speaking. "Stop Ash, just stop. You aren't the one that needs to be apologizing," she looked at her beloved. A few tears began to form in her eyes. "I wanted you back so badly that I didn't look at it from your point of view. I just wanted you back and when I saw you, hugged you and all; well my mind just went. I didn't think about anything except what I wanted. When I saw you down there battling today I was even more heartbroken. I was heartbroken because I realized that you still loved me, more than I could have imagined and that I caused you so much pain. I saw you hurting and it told me what I had done and that you truly missed me and wanted to protect me. Just like you always did back in Kalos."

"I missed you a lot Serena," Ash smiled at the young woman before him.

Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah I know. Last night I talked to Gary. After I slapped him once or twice," they both laughed at the performer's actions, "he started to talk some sense into me. He said that you saw me become Kalos Queen, is that right?"

Ash nodded slowly. "Yeah it is. I had to take over the local Pokémon Center's TV but I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I am so proud of you Serena."

"I know you are Ash and the next time the Master Class comes around I want you in the front row. I lost you once Ash, I can't let that happen again."

"I don't want to lose you either Serena," Ash said as he took the girl back into another hug. He whispered in her ear. "When I was on Shamouti Island and I was lonely and tired I thought of you. My only goal was to get back to you and the others. You are the reason I trained relentlessly and without that motivation I wouldn't be here today."

The couple broke apart as they heard a knock on the door calling for Ash to return to his platform. Ash made his way to the door before feeling a hand on his arm, he looked back to Serena who had a serious expression on her face and a piece of fabric in her other hand.

"Before you go I want you to have this," she said, handing the piece of fabric to him. "It was the handkerchief you gave me all those years ago. When you supposedly died it was the only thing that gave me comfort, it pushed me forward knowing that you were always with me. I don't need it anymore, because you are here, you are alive. I want you take this and hopefully it will give you strength. I want it to remind you that I love you Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked at the blue cloth. He felt its soft touch in his fingers. It gave him a warm sensation that raced through his body. "Serena I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Ash," Serena said. "Just go out there and beat that smug look off Paul and Giovanni's faces. Just win."

"I will," Ash said as he felt his confidence begin to come back with force.

"Oh and one more thing," Serena said. Ash looked at her with confusion. Serena gently brought her hand up to his mask and slowly slid it down his neck. She then stood up on her toes and gently placed her lips on Ash's. Electricity coursed through both their bodies. Ash felt a fire being set ablaze within him as Serena felt a sense of true happiness finally springing from her heart and filling the rest of her. They parted and both had a gleam in their eyes and broad smiles on their lips. "That was for a little extra luck. Now go and show them what you're made of."

"My pleasure," Ash said as he, Lucario and Pikachu made their way to their platform. They stepped on and turned back to Serena who was holding one hand to her chest as the other waved to them. He gave a thumbs up and slid the mask back on to his face.

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, sparks flying. Lucario clenched and unclenched his fist as he let out a low growl. They were ready for their comeback. The trio now had their fire back, they were ready to show the world just what they could do and give Paul the battle he demanded.

"Lucario are you ready to battle?" Ash said in a forceful tone.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Then let's do this," Ash said as their platform began to rise.

•••••

Ash's platform rose to reveal him and his two companions to the stadium above and the roaring crowd. He looked over and saw Paul standing there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"About time you showed up. You better bring your best this time Aaron," Paul shouted.

"Be careful what you wish for Paul," Ash answered as he stared down his opponent. "You might get exactly what you asked for. Lucario I choose you." Lucario gave a grunt before leaping into the air and doing a front flip. He landed gracefully on a knee before rising; he crossed his arms in front of chest. He let a battle cry as he threw his arms back, releasing a blast of aura. The wave of energy created a wind that raced up the stadium seating and sent chills down the spines of those around.

Paul stood there in shock at the power the aura pokémon exuded before quickly regaining his wits. "That's cute but that little show of strength won't intimidate me. Magmortar stand by for battle," he shouted as he released his next choice. The blast pokémon stood with a smirk on its face. Its primarily red body was covered with yellow streaks that resembled a flame. Its shoulders stuck up in red flames while a yellow streak came from its head also resembling its fire type. Both its arms were yellow cannons with black rings at the elbows. The pokémon held a smirk as it eyed its next opponent.

"We'll show you true fire power. Magmortar use Fire Blast full power," Paul commanded. The blast pokémon raised one of its cannon arms and released the powerful fire attack. The attack sent heat throughout the stadium, raising the temperature from the powerful fire type move.

Lucario stood there without flinching. He smirked as he heard Ash's command. "Lucario Aura Sphere right in front of you." The jackal like pokémon focused its energy into its right hand, forming a blue sphere of aura. He took the ball and slammed it into the ground in front of his position. The ground shook as a giant wall of earth suddenly protruded from the stadium floor.

Paul looked on in amazement as the fire type attack hit the wall of earth. The fire was diverted to either side, leaving the pokémon behind it completely untouched. When the attack ended the wall could be seen smoldering, but it still stood, blocking the vision of the aura pokémon and its trainer behind it.

Suddenly the wall crumbled and exploded as a yellow beam of energy escaped from behind its barrier. The attack hit the blast pokémon up ending the fire type and sending it careening into the wall behind Paul.

Paul stared at the devastation the attack caused before turning and seeing Lucario who was turned sideways with a single paw in the air. A grin of satisfaction graced its lips as it eyed the hurting fire type. Paul then turned to Aaron and froze when he saw his eyes. The once defeated look was replaced with a fire he had never seen before in his competitors. The look cut Paul to the core. He shook his head as he heard his fire type groan in pain.

Magmortar had some how kept a hold of consciousness. He slowly walked back to the battlefield, wincing with every step it took. Paul let out a low growl as he eyed his fire type. "Magmortar use Fire Blast once again," he commanded. The final stage in the Magby evolutionary line grimaced as it slowly raised its arms and fired the attack at the steel and fighting type pokémon.

Ash chuckled as he saw the futile attempt given by the pained fire type. "Lucario use Extreme Speed to dodge then wrap it up with Bone Rush," he responded calmly. Lucario let out a roar. He put his paws together and separated them creating an elongated, glowing bone staff. He launched himself at the flame attack before disappearing.

Paul and Magmortar froze as the fire type attack hit the stadium wall. Suddenly Lucario appeared before the blast pokémon. He struck the pokémon with the ends of the staff repeatedly. Magmortar recoiled with each attack. He took a few steps back with each connection the staff made on his body before falling back. Continuing his onslaught, Lucario dashed underneath the falling pokémon and swung the staff, sending the reeling pokémon into the air.

The attack struck the spine of the fire type who arched its back as the attack hit. Its eyes widened while it yelled out in pain. The pokémon ascended into the air, hoping that the battle would finally end. To its horror Lucario jumped and appeared at its side. The aura pokémon gripped the staff with both paws at a single end. It raised the staff above its head and swung down. The attack struck the dazed pokémon in the stomach. Magmortar let out another roar of pain as blood shot out of its mouth. It quickly accelerated to the ground and disappeared into the dust that it kicked up upon contact.

Lucario landed lightly on its legs. He brought a paw up to his face and brushed off a bit of blood that belonged to his opponent all the while keeping eye contact with Paul.

Paul was the one who was now shaking. He had never seen his strongest fire type tossed around like a rag doll before. He lifted his pokeball with a shaking hand and returned the defeated blast pokémon to its pokeball. His gaze quickly made its way to Aaron and he saw the same fiery passion within his steely glaze. _What have I gotten myself into?_

•••••

"Wh-What happened?" Dawn managed to squeak out.

The once roaring crowd had died down into a state of silent shock. The stadium was silent as those in the stands observing the battle sat shocked at the brutality that had occurred below.

"I've seen Aaron go for the win, like he did against Iris, but not like this," Max said astonished. "Lucario looked like he was out for blood."

"Where did this fire even come from?" Brock said astonished. "One moment he looks defeated and now, now he looks like he is battling like he has been set ablaze. You can see it in his body language."

"But how?" Dawn questioned with panic.

"He just needed a little pep talk," the group turned to see Serena standing in the doorway.

"Did you go and talk to him?" Gary asked. The rest of the group noticed the happy tone in which the professor talked but brushed it off as they waited for the Kalos native's response.

She nodded sheepishly as a light blush came on to her face. "I did Gary. I said what I needed to say and well you can see the results," she pointed to the battlefield below. "He's back to his old self once again and I couldn't be happier."

May and Dawn looked at each other then squealed with delight. "Oh Serena we are so happy for you," May exclaimed as they rushed to the back.

"You have to tell us everything that happened," Dawn exclaimed. She grabbed Serena's hands and began to jump up and down. "Did you kiss him? Did ya?"

Serena only blushed and shook her head before responding. "I'm sorry guys, I can't say. This girl doesn't kiss and tell and besides there are some things Aaron wants to keep private and to himself."

Both coordinators let out an annoyed groaned. They wanted to here the details but were being denied.

Lance coughed to calm the two coordinators down before he looked at Serena. "So you're saying Aaron is finally focused?"

Serena nodded but it was Gary who spoke up. "More than that Lance," the rest of the group turned to the professor who sat with his arms crossed with a wide smile on his face.

"What do you mean Gary?" Lance questioned.

"I think we are about to witness a true exhibition of Aaron's abilities. I haven't seen a trainer stand like that, with that feeling of defiance and fire, since my last match in the Silver Conference," Gary shuddered when he recalled his battle with Ash. It invigorated him and brought him back to a time he wanted to be a champion in his own rights. "No, I think Paul's tournament is over. We are about to witness a massacre."

Serena nodded with delight as the rest of the group stood in silence, processing the information they had just been given. Cynthia smiled and turned to Lance.

"It looks like you got what you asked for Lance. It looks like we are about to see what Aaron is truly capable of."

Lance nodded as he sat back down in his seat. _Finally I will be able to see what myself and the G-Men are up against. Please don't disappoint Aaron._

•••••

Ash examined his opponent. He had never seen Paul shaken like this before. Sure he had seen him frustrated when he faced Brandon but now he looked terrified. He wasn't going to hold anything back anymore in this tournament however. Paul had shown him that the trainers here were still top of the line and that he needed to be ready to pull out all the stops. No more holding back, he was ready to show his power to everyone.

Paul took out his next choice. He didn't start off with his normal call but instead just tossed the device out into the field. Standing before Paul was a sea slug pokémon. The top of its body was a green slime covered back with a few strips of yellow coming off. A yellow line maneuvered around its body indicating the change the color of the body took from green to blue. The water and ground type stood ready for battle.

"Gastrodon," Paul called out. "Use Earthquake let's go." Gastrodon reared back on the back part of its body and was about to come forward when it suddenly flew backward. Standing where Gastrodon once was, Lucario snarled at the water and ground type who struggled to get up.

"Gonna have to be quicker than that Paul," Ash taunted his opponent.

"Gastrodon use Muddy Water on the whole battlefield," in response to its master's command the sea slug pokémon sent out a thick layer of mud towards its opponent and across the stadium floor, coating it with a thick layer of the mud it produced. Just as sudden as the attack and the coating of mud had been, Gastrodon vanished into a red light and then into its pokeball.

Paul threw a new one out to reveal his Weavile once more. "Weavile use Ice Beam on the battlefield," Paul commanded. "Then use Ice Punch." The battlefield floor was shining as the ice created a winter wonderland effect. The bright light of the sun that shone above reflected into the spectator's eyes. Suddenly Lucario was sent back by a punch to the stomach from the dark and ice type.

Lucario let out a low growl before standing back up. A foot slid out from underneath it as it got up but he managed to catch his fall. Weavile, on the other hand, was moving effortlessly and its already impressive speed seemed to have been doubled.

Again Lucario was sent sliding back from the attack. One after another they landed causing Lucario to be sent spinning around the ice as if it were a hockey puck. With all its might Weavile connected with one more punch to its opponents face. The punch caused Lucario to be sent flying into the adjacent stadium wall. Paul smirked as he saw the dust kick up around the impact.

Ash merely shrugged his shoulders. "Lucario use Dragon Pulse."

Paul looked in horror as a dark blue sphere with a yellow interior appeared from the dust. "Weavile dodge quickly," he shouted. The Johto pokémon managed to side step the attack. Before it could come to a complete stop Lucario suddenly appeared in front of it.

"Close Combat."

Frozen in fear from the sudden movement the dark and ice type couldn't react as it was assaulted with kicks, jabs and knees. Once the onslaught ended Weavile was seen still standing if only on will power alone. Barely holding onto consciousness the dark and ice type fell to a knee only to be picked up by the scruff on the back of its neck. It gave its opponent a look of defiance. Lucario simply smirked. They both knew the battle was over but still Paul called for an attack.

"Weavile use Ice Beam," Paul shouted in desperation.

"Aura Sphere," Ash responded coldly. He didn't want to call the attack but it was obvious to himself and Lucario that Paul wouldn't back down. He felt sympathy for the sharp claw pokémon. It had put up a good fight and performed admirably throughout the battle. It didn't deserve to be knocked out like this but the attack had to happen.

The dark and ice type tried to gather the energy required for the ice type move. A small ball of light blue formed in its mouth before disappearing. Weavile was now gasping for air as it stared into its opponent's eyes. Lucario still held it by the scruff of its neck.

Lucario formed the ball of aura energy in its free paw before looking at its opponent. Weavile gave a smile and nodded. Lucario kept a stern look on his face but sympathy could be seen in its eyes. It nodded in appreciation of the battle before throwing its free paw forward and connecting it with Weavile's stomach. Weavile careened into the stadium's wall before vanishing in a cloud of dust. After a few seconds its limp body appeared as it fell from the dust and to the ground with a thud.

"You trained your pokémon well Paul," Ash called out. Paul returned his Weavile before glaring over at his adversary. "But you need to know their limits. Weavile was barely conscious and could have injured himself badly by continuing."

"Only by pushing our limits can we further them," Paul shouted in response. "I don't need your approval of how me and my pokémon battle. Remember you were down in this battle not too long ago. So put up or shut up. Let's go Gastrodon. Show him what we're made of." The sea slug pokémon appeared before its trainer.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere," Ash commanded. The blue bipedal pokémon sent the fighting type move toward its opponent but Paul didn't waver.

"Gastrodon use Protect." The ground and water type shielded itself from the attack that was deflected into the stadium causing an explosion to come from the impact.

"Lucario get in close with Extreme Speed then use Close Combat," Ash announced.

"Gastrodon use Earthquake and then follow it up with Mud Bomb," This time Gastrodon was able to get the attack off due to Lucario's slower speed on the still frozen surface. Lucario didn't panic as he felt the first tremor. He leapt into the air gracefully only to be hit with a large amount of mud.

He let out an 'oof' as another hit him upon his descent to the ground. When Lucario hit ground he was again sent flying by the still shaking earth. He skidded across the stadium floor as he felt the tremors begin to subside. He let out a snarl as he struggled to pick himself up.

"Gastrodon use Surf," Paul commanded.

Before Lucario could get up he was swept away by a wave. The tidal wave crashed into the stadium wall sending water flying onto the occupants in the vicinity. Again Lucario stood. It coughed as it hit its chest, attempting to clear the water from its lungs. It gathered itself as the ground began to shake beneath it once more.

"Jump Lucario." Lucario gathered itself in a crouch before shooting up into the air above the battlefield.

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb again," Paul insisted. Gastrodon sent a volley of the ground attack at its enemy.

"Lucario use Bone Rush to defend then follow it up with Dragon Pulse," Ash responded to the tactic. Lucario formed the glowing staff and batted away the balls of mud. He then took the staff into one paw and began to spin it creating a make shift fan. The mud hit the fan and was diverted into different directions. With the free paw Lucario focused its energy into forming the powerful dragon type attack.

As Lucario closed in on its opponent's position, it took one last swing with its staff. The final thrust threw the last piece of mud that blocked him from Gastrodon away. Lucario then threw if free paw forward and connected the attack on the sea slug pokemon's head. The resulting explosion sent both pokémon flying.

Lucario got up panting. He couldn't see his opponent but he could sense that he had won the battle. He grimaced and fell to a knee before looking up and smirking. The cloud had dissipated to show a knocked out Gastrodon lying in front of a scowling Paul.

Paul returned his ground and water type. Without hesitation he reached for his last option. "Electivire," he cried out, "stand by for battle." Paul's most powerful pokémon now stood before him. The pokémon was primarily yellow with a rather bulky body. It was tall but showed little muscle yet didn't look fat, just bulky. From its head came two small Tesla coil-like antennas, sparks could be seen flying between them. It had black streaks running across its body and arms while two black tails came from its tailbone. Its tails were tipped with red that matched its red eyes that glowed with anticipation and ferocity. It silently stuck one of its hands out and motioned for Lucario to come test its power.

Lucario let out a snarl before looking back at its trainer in stunned silence.

"Lucario return," Lucario looked at its trainer in wonderment at the command it had just been given.

"But master," Lucario said through aura, to those listening it sounded like low growls. "I can still fight. Just call Heal Pulse and I can finish this battle."

Ash closed his eyes and shook his head before communicating by aura back. "I want to keep that in our back pocket. Now return."

Lucario let out a soft whimper as he lowered his head and limped back to the trainer's box and stood next to Ash. "But who will you call on next?" he questioned, curios to see who would be chosen to replace him. Ash smiled as he unclipped a pokeball from his belt. Lucario looked at the device in shock. "Are you sure master? What of your plan to wait?"

"Pika pi pi Pikapi," Pikachu chirped in with the same shock and disbelief.

"My fire has been set ablaze," Ash said with a smile under his mask. "Now I want those watching, namely Giovanni, to see what my fire looks like."

Ash silently threw out his next choice. The pokémon appeared with a proud and loud roar before unleashing a fire attack into the air. The power from the attack increased the temperature inside the stadium to unbearable numbers. The crowd stood in shock at the beast that stood before them.

•••••

"Th-That power," Lance said as he shielded his eyes from the bright light the flame gave off. "It's unheard of for a challenger's pokémon to possess such great strength."

Cynthia looked down to see the pokeball possessing her Garchomp begin to shake viciously. "Its power is so great my Garchomp wants to battle it right here and now," she screamed out.

When the fire subsided the onlookers took in the sight before them. Standing in front of Ash was a draconic, bipedal pokémon. It was primarily orange with a cream color that started at its underbelly and stretched to its tail which was adorned with a vibrate flame that showed its power and battling spirit. It stretched out its massive wings to show a teal underside to them. At the end of its arms came hands, which possessed sharp claws. From its head came two horns. What stood out to the observers was the fact that this Charizard was bigger than its normal counter parts. The pokémon let out another roar that made those in the stadium cover their ears.

"How did Aaron manage to capture such a monster as that?" Misty asked in shock.

"Do you think Paul has a chance?" Dawn asked as she brought both of her hands to the bottom of her chin. Her face showed a frightened expression.

Gary shook his head adamantly. "No, it is clear that Aaron isn't holding back any longer. That pokemon's flame is matching the flame that is burning in its trainer's heart. No this battle is over but this tournament has only just begun," chills went up Gary's spine has he recalled his battle his Blastoise had against the same Charizard during his lone trip to the Silver Conference. _Now that is the Ash I know!_

"This is incredible," Lance said in disbelief.

•••••

Giovanni smiled as he saw the pokémon that helped ruin him finally be unveiled. _It will be much sweeter capturing my prize knowing I defeated Ketchum anyways. If this is the power his pokémon truly possess then our battle will be one for the ages._ Giovanni began to feel adrenaline race through his veins, as the excitement of defeating is foe slowly began to build up within him. _Paul will be lucky if his Electivire survives this match up._

•••••

Sabrina looked on in awe at the pokémon in front of the masked figure. _Such power, such fire, I haven't seen a fire burn inside a trainer like this sense . . . no it couldn't be._ She looked over the masked figure once more and noticed the spark and connection he had with the pokémon that stood perched on his shoulder.

Her eyes danced to the electric mouse pokémon before widening. _It is him, but this can't be. H-He died five years ago. _She began to feel sweat accumulate on her forehead and slowly slide down the side of her face. Her mind raced around the secret she had just uncovered. _If-If that's Ash then, then that means . . . Oh no. No it can't be. I have to tell Lance right away._

Sabrina turned from position in the shadow of one of the tunnels of the stadium and ran as fast as she could to the presidential box.

•••••

Paul and Electivire looked on in horror at the Charizard that stood before them. The shock lasted only moments before Paul shook the feelings off and refocused his energy into the battle and his opponent. "Electivire use Thunder."

The thunderbolt pokémon let out a scream as its body became clouded in yellow before a powerful bolt of electricity shot out and toward his opponent.

"Dodge Charizard then use Dragon Claw," Ash said calmly as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Charizard leapt into the air and flapped its wings to maintain its flight before spinning away from the attack. He then made a beeline toward its opponent while a pair of green-shadow like claws protruded from its normal claws. It slashed the electric type in the chest causing it to go careening back into the wall.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch," Paul retorted.

From the dust of the collision came the thunderbolt pokémon with its arms covered in electricity. It swung hysterically at the flame pokémon who lazily dodged each attempt. It swung once more and went flying passed Charizard and fell to the ground. It turned with a grin. Charizard let out a confused snort before turning his attention to a tingling feeling in its arms. It smirked as it noticed that Electivire's tails had wrapped themselves around his arms after the last failed attack.

"Gotcha now," Paul shouted. "Now Electivire finish it off with Thunder."

Electivire again became surrounded by electricity before sending it through its tail. Charizard became drenched in the electrical attack. Paul's expression went from a victorious grin to a horrified shock. Charizard crossed its arms in front of its chest before uncrossing them with a roar. When the action had been taken all the electricity flew off of him as if it hadn't felt a thing.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss," Ash responded smoothly. "End this battle."

Charizard wrapped its arms around the still shocked Electivire before spreading its wing and soaring into the sky. It ascended with Electivire still in its clutches before reaching an altitude high above the stadium. It began to do loops in the air. It let loose a roar when it ended the pattern and dove head first into the stadium below. The crowd watched as the two pokémon hit the stadium floor causing the battlefield to shake and chunks of earth to be jettisoned upwards in boulder like formations.

Ash smiled as he saw Charizard fly upwards from the destruction, leaving behind an unconscious electric type. He flew circles in the air above the stadium periodically letting out flames, challenging anyone who saw it to a battle. Ash chuckled as he returned his loyal pokémon to its pokeball. "You did great out there," he said as he miniaturized the device and clipped it back on his belt.

He walked over to Paul who was staring at his partner's pokeball in disbelief. He was awoken from his trance when he noticed a hand in front of him. He sighed as he took the hand and shook it.

"Thank you Aaron," he said as he made eye contact with his opponent. "That was a tough battle. Exactly what I asked for."

"Glad I didn't disappoint," Ash said as he let go of his old rival's hand. "You have trained your pokémon well. It is obvious that you have really worked hard to make yourself one of the best trainers out there. I'd love to have another battle sometime."

With those words Ash returned to his platform. Pikachu hopped on one shoulder with a chirp of happiness as Lucario got on Ash's back and rested his head on the trainer's other shoulder with a happy grunt. Their platform began to lower the trio into the corridors below.

•••••

Ash walked as he carried both his companions, one on his shoulder and the other via piggy back, through the corridors below. The happy trio turned a corner before their joyous attitudes turned grim. Walking towards them was Giovanni with Persian at his side. A twisted smirked was visible on the man's face.

Ash let go of Lucario who landed gently on the ground and Pikachu also got off his usual perch. The trio made there way to the ex-boss of Team Rocket before stopping in front of him.

Giovanni let out a chuckle. "A little close there don't you think Aaron?"

"I won didn't I Sakaki?" Ash said as he clenched his fists.

"You did," Giovanni commented. "But it looks like you needed help from your performer friend." Again Ash's body tensed as he heard the man mention Serena. "It's funny: she nearly sealed her fate and yours. What did she do? Break your heart?" Giovanni was now mocking the young man. "If you ask me you should have let her go when you had the chance, but that is the difference between you and I. You are held back by others while I am only held back by my own ambitions. And trust me boy, my ambitions are nothing short of world domination."

"Don't push me Gio," Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Last time I checked you couldn't finish me off when you had the chance," Giovanni began to get annoyed he wasn't seeing terror in the masked trainer's eyes. "You are too weak to do what is necessary. That is why when this tournament is over I will be victorious. Then trust me boy, when I capture Mewtwo I will be sure to visit you and your little girlfriend first."

With those last words Giovanni moved past Ash as his shoulder pushed Ash aside. Ash snapped he had had enough. In one fluid motion, he grabbed the wrist closest to him and quickly snapped it up to the middle of Giovanni's back before grabbing the opposite shoulder. It then swung the older man around and into the wall. Giovanni let out a grunt as his face and body hit the concrete of the corridors.

Giovanni quickly composed himself and used his free hand to push himself off the wall. He felt the hand that held the arm that was behind his back release. He spun around to face Ash. He swung his right fist at Ash. Ash caught the punch with his left hand and forcefully turned the arm so it was facing upwards. Giovanni let out a sharp, but quiet, cry of pain at the motion his arms had taken. Ash took his right hand and grabbed onto Giovanni's shirt at the right shoulder before putting his forearm across his collarbone, cutting oxygen flow, and slamming him into the wall. His lifted the ex-boss of Team Rocket up into the air so his feet dangled above the floor.

Ash snarled as he brought his face closer to Giovanni's. "Don't you ever threaten Serena, or any of my friends, again," Ash said in a deep and authoritative tone.

"Or what?" Giovanni managed to squeak out.

"Or they won't be arresting you. They'll be arresting me," Ash barked back.

"Y-You don't have the guts to do that Ketchum," Giovanni was now gasping for air. "You don't have it in you."

"As you said," Giovanni could pick up that Ash was smirking underneath his mask by the way he talked. Ash paused before moving his head closer and whispering into his opponent's ear. "A Ninetails only shows its true teeth when backed into a corner." He let go of the man and let him fall to the ground. He walked off without another word as he left the man gasping for air.

Giovanni looked as the trio turned a corner and out of sight. He felt his mind race and his heart pumping madly. He felt fear begin to slowly creep into his mind. _What the hell just happened? Am . . . I afraid of that kid?_ Giovanni shook his head as a new determined look appeared in his eyes. _I will show him. In the Semifinals I will show him that it is him who should be afraid of me._

•••••

"Master what was that?" Lucario asked as he got back on Ash's back. "I have never seen you act like that before."

"Pika Pikapi," Pikachu added as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm done being intimidated by him," Ash said more calmly. He had regained his composure since losing it in the corridors. Luckily no one was there to see him lose his cool. "I won't let him run my life any more." He reached into his pocket and felt the soft touch of the handkerchief Serena had given him earlier. "I won't lose to him. I won't lose those nearest to me."


	18. A Flight in the Night

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is a little slower than the last few have been but I think it is one a lot of people will enjoy. I hope to start off the new year with a good chapter! So, as usual, if you guys have likes, dislikes, concerns or advice on how I can improve my writing please review this fic along with my other stories and let me know what you think. I love feedback.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Lance stood in the back of the box as he took in the heated battle between Harrison and Ritchie taking place on the battlefield. He felt a tug on his arm. He turned and gasped silently at what he saw.

Sabrina's normally cool and collective demeanor that could send chills down the spines of even the champions was shattered. She held a terrified look in her eyes as she panted, attempting to catch her breath. Lance took a quick glance over his shoulder. An annoyed grunt escaped his mouth as he saw Cynthia was staring back at the two Kanto natives with a curious expression.

"Come on Sabrina," Lance said. He motioned for Sabrina to follow him out the door and into the atrium of the stadium. The atrium wasn't crowded and the only life that walked its halls was the two powerful trainers and a few scattered fans heading to get snacks.

Lance saw a nook in the wall of the atrium that could provide the champion and gym leader some privacy. He turned when he stepped into the small space and saw Sabrina also stepping into the shadows the hiding provided them.

"This had better be good Sabrina," Lance said annoyed. "Your little appearance caught Cynthia's attention. We don't need anyone else catching wind of our little investigation, especially her."

"Oh trust me Lance it is well worth your time."

"Well then spit it out," Lance snarled. He could feel his frustration beginning to boil over. After witnessing Aaron's display of power he had begun to feel more pressure to find out who the two mysterious trainers were. He was after all the champion of not one but two regions and yet he felt powerless that he could do nothing about them.

Sabrina hesitated when she sensed the annoyance and anger growing in the Kanto and Johto champion. She shook it off as she began to choose her words carefully. "I know who our two mystery trainers are."

Instantly Lance's demeanor changed. A small smile began to appear on his face, as his wish seemed to have finally come to fruition. "Very good Sabrina," he seemed to purr while he spoke. "And who are our two mysterious competitors?"

"Ash Ketchum and Giovanni of Team Rocket." Sabrina kept her composure as Lance's demeanor again changed.

"What type of joke is this Sabrina?" he spat.

"They have both retu-" she was interrupted by a now near screaming champion.

"Both of them died five years ago in Kalos," Lance exclaimed. "You expect me to believe that two people could have survived the explosion that enveloped the Rocket Kalos HQ? Impossible. The very foundation was obliterated and you expect me to believe that two people that were nearest to the detonation survived that? Ash and Giovanni have escaped death before but there is no way they survived that."

Sabrina closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in before exhaling and looking back at Lance. Her gaze didn't falter. "Lance I tell you the truth," Lance shook slightly as the psychic specialist had found her nerves once again. "Ash and Giovanni have returned. They are on a crash course for the tournament finals, both wanting to finish what they started five years ago."

"How do you know they are who you say they are?"

"Please Lance," now it was Sabrina who was annoyed. "That fire in his eyes when he battled against Paul, no one has that fire except for Ash. Then couple that with the hatred that both Aaron and Sakaki hold for each other and the fact that both have memories of an explosion and it doesn't get much more obvious than that."

Lance began to muddle through the facts the Saffron City gym leader presented. It made sense, but something still didn't add up. "But you said you couldn't find anything. You said they were hiding their true identities from you. How did you come to this conclusion?" Lance questioned.

"During his battle with Paul, Ash finally let go of his emotions," she answered. "He didn't hold back when he released his Charizard. He let his battling spirit finally come out. It was then I recognized him from his time in Kanto twelve years ago. Not many people have his fight."

Lance chuckled as he remembered his run-ins with Ash. "Yeah that is true," he said. "Any more proof?"

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I checked the minds of his friends, specifically Serena, when I was in the presidential box getting you. Serena knows it is him and so does one Gary Oak."

Lance lifted an eyebrow at the new information. "How does Gary know that Aaron is actually Ash?"

"I believe he knew that it was Ash who stole his own pokeballs five years ago," Sabrina shrugged and continue, "but I didn't probe further to make sure or see the memory. I just wanted to confirm it was Ash and when I got what I needed I stopped."

Lance hummed. His gaze shifted to the ground as he nodded his head. His mind was rapidly racing through the many options that he was now presented with. He was shook from his thoughts when Sabrina spoke up.

"Huh? What was that?" he muttered as he lifted his gaze to meet the green haired gym leader's own.

"I asked what our next actions should be," Sabrina repeated.

Again Lance's gaze shifted to the ground. "Right now I think it's best if we keep tabs on the both of them. Whatever is going to happen it is obvious that it will happen during the finals. Tell me Sabrina: is Ash's being here put people in danger?"

Sabrina was the one who now wore a confused look. "Well not inherently no. But as I have said before Giovanni is here and it is clear that those two want nothing more than to battle each other. Who knows how much damage those two could cause in their confrontation. But if you're asking if he is a threat in and of himself then I would say no." Sabrina answered. Lance closed his eyes and nod. "Why do you ask?"

"I think it is time to speak to him myself."

•••••

"Well that was very anti-climatic," Max stated as the group filtered out of the presidential box and into the atrium.

"That's for sure," Dawn added. "Besides Harrison and Ritchie's battle, along with the first part of Paul's battle with Aaron, the battles were kind of boring. Tobias and that Darkrai of his are stronger than ever." She shivered as she pictured the pitch-black pokémon standing in front of his mysterious trainer.

"Yeah no joke," Brock interjected. "Something snapped in Sakaki's head too. He demolished his opponent. Their battle tomorrow will be a fun one to watch. Sadly I don't think Ritchie can hang with Aaron."

"You never know," Max responded. "That is what we said about Aaron when he faced Iris. Now she is back in Unova and he is in the Semifinals."

The group were now walking through the Silph Village along the lighted pathway that lead to the hotel that stood above the path and shined in the dark. Murmurs could be heard from various conversations from other small groups that walked along the path surrounding the friends. They continued to walk along until May noticed something.

She turned to notice the group was missing someone. "Hey Dawn wasn't Serena walking right beside you?"

Dawn looked to her right and noticed the performer was nowhere to be seen. She yelped as she turned and scanned the crowd for the missing Kalos Queen. "Where could she have gone?"

The rest of the group turned and also began to frantically search for their missing friend only to hear the laughter of two professors toward the front of the party. "Gary this isn't something to laugh about, you too Professor Oak. Serena could be in serious danger," Clemont snapped.

"Come on guys, where do you think she would be right now?" he asked as a grin came across his lips.

The group continued to glare at the younger professor before Samuel Oak decided to step in. His laughter died down and he took another breath to control himself. "What my grandson is trying to say is that Serena will be just fine. Take a look for yourselves if you don't believe me." He then turned and pointed to a spot further in front of their position.

The group look passed the two scientists and smiled at what they saw. Standing toward the edge of the pathway was Serena with her arms behind her back. She was swaying back and forth on her feet. From their angle they could barely depict a small blush on her face. Standing across from her was Aaron, dressed in his normal attire. He had a hand in his pocket while the other one was waving to and fro as he talked. On his shoulder Pikachu could be seen with a smile while Lucario was leaning on a lamppost a little behind his master. The aura pokémon was also smiling as he took in the pair before him.

The group made their way to the trainer and performer. The pair didn't notice their approach as they continued to talk before finally Dawn let out a soft cough. Both Ash and Serena jumped a little before turning to the group.

"Oh hey guys," Serena said as she took one hand from behind her back and waved. "What's up?"

"Well besides being worried sick about losing you, we're doing fine," Dawn said sternly before a playful tone came into her voice. "But not as fine as you two seem to be doing." The rest of the group laughed. Both Ash and Serena's heads fell to the ground in embarrassment.

"It's ok," May interjected. She shifted to Serena's side away from Ash and intertwined her arm with Serena's. "It's ok as long as you invite your new boy toy to dinner. We're headed to that cute café we ate at the night we first arrived! You'll love it Serena."

"Yeah that is a great idea. Plus it will give us time to get to know Aaron more. I'm sure you have more stories like the one of you and Lucario. We'd love to hear more of them," Clemont exclaimed.

"Well I-I . . . "Ash stuttered trying to find a way out of the invitation. He had already eaten for the night and he really wanted more alone time with Serena.

"Now hold up guys," Gary announced. The group looked at him with confusion as he moved in front of Ash with his hands up. "Don't you think these two might want some time alone?" He turned and gave Ash a wink. Ash took a sigh of relief as Gary turned back to the rest of the group. "Now come on and let's get something to eat and give these two some peace and quiet."

Dawn and May groaned when they saw the rest of the group nod. They looked at each other and sighed again before turning back to Serena.

"Fine but we expect you tell us everything this time," May said in a playful but serious tone.

"Yeah," Dawn said while pointing to Serena. "No more leaving us in the dark. Especially about something as important as this."

May let go of Serena and the two coordinators quickly ran to catch up with the group that had started walking to Saffron City. Ash and Serena laughed at the two coordinators as they saw the group turn a corner and were now out of view.

Ash turned back to see Serena who was now staring at him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her blue eyes shining thanks to the lamppost they were under. He snapped back to reality and took one of her hands in his. "Come on let's go for a walk." He turned to his faithful companions. "I assume you guys know how to work this," he turned to Lucario and handed him the electronic key card to their room, "and I also trust you two to stay out of trouble. Got it?"

Pikachu and Lucario gave a chirp and a bark of approval. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to Lucario's and the pair turned and walked toward the entrance of the hotel.

"Those two are something else, aren't they?" Serena giggled at the two characters.

"Yeah they are quite the team," Ash chuckled. "Pikachu's job was to basically make sure Lucario stayed out of trouble when he was a young Riolu. He had his work cut out for him but now I would say they are more like partners in crime."

The young couple began to walk from the path and into the forest. Serena dug her head into Ash's shoulder as her outside arm hooked with Ash's. Ash's thumb gently went back and forth over the top of Serena's hand that was still intertwined with his own. The pair walked in silence while occasionally letting out a sigh of content. They didn't need to say anything; just being able to hold each other again was more than enough.

Soon they came to the same clearing they had meant in twice before. Ash chuckled as he looked out to the view it gave. Serena felt the vibration of the chuckle and looked up.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

Ash kept his gaze on the scenery. He stopped chuckling and gave another sigh of content. "It's just funny how we always seem to find ourselves at the same clearing over and over again."

Serena chuckled as she began to think about the different times they had been to the clearing. "Well of course," she said playfully. "We are a couple after all and this is a very romantic spot." She yelped softly as Ash pulled his arm from her grasp. He slowly made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around the front of Serena's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah you're right there," he whispered softly into her ear. "It is beautiful out here. Almost as beautiful as you."

Serena giggled gently. She brought both hands up and gently grabbed onto his arms before resting her head back against his chest. "I missed you so much Ash."

"I missed you too Serena."

The couple stood in the clearing for what felt like hours. Both were content until a gust of wind came by and both realized how cold and late it was.

"I guess we have to go back huh?" Serena asked disappointed that their time had to end. She didn't want it to end. For once she felt happy and peaceful.

"Yeah I guess we do," Ash looked down and could see the disappointment in his lover's eyes. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "Hey you want to do something fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Serena asked perplexed. She looked up and saw a smile dancing in Ash's eyes.

"This," Ash threw a pokeball in the air to reveal his loyal bird pokémon, Pidgeot. The bird squawked before landing in front of the couple. Ash could hear Serena squeal a little when she saw the pokémon come out and now she was beginning to jump up and down. "You said you wanted to go for another ride again so why not now?" Ash chuckled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She shouted. Ash let her go and she took a step toward the Kanto bird before another gust of wind came. She stopped and shivered. "It is freezing out here," she said as she rubbed her arms while her teeth chattered.

Again Ash had an answer. He took off his jacket to show the black shirt he wore underneath and his raven hair that was under his hood. He took the jacket and slipped it over Serena's shoulders. "Better?"

Again Serena giggled as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped the jacket up. It was big for her but it was warm. She looked at Ash. "Almost," she said. She reached up and slid his mask down before kissing him once more on the lips. "There, now it's better."

Ash was beaming as he passed the Kalos native and jumped on Pidgeot's back. He turned and offered his hand to Serena. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Serena grabbed his hand and ascended onto the bird and took a seat behind Ash. She wrapped both hands around his waist and rested her head on his back. She smiled as she felt one of his hands lightly gripping the top of her own.

Pidgeot ascended to the sky and glided gently through the air. After a bit Serena could see the hotel come in to view and her heart sunk in her chest. She grabbed Ash a little tighter. "Please, can we keep going?"

"Will that make you happy?" Ash responded.

He smiled as he felt her head nod into his back. "Yes it would," she answered.

Pidgeot continued to fly around the skies of Saffron City, effortlessly gliding through the air as the couple on his back enjoyed the peaceful ride. For Ash he felt all the anxiety of the tournament, of Giovanni and Team Rocket, and of the last five years slip into the night. _I can't wait until I can do this every night. _He gently tightened his grip on Serena's hand and heard a sigh of content from behind him. He smiled as he turned back and saw the moon shining bright in the sky.


	19. A Semifinal's Statement

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter of Battles of the Past! So this chapter took a little bit longer than usual and that is because I wrote and rewrote it so many times. It always felt a little lacking and I think I finally got it figured out and produced a good chapter, at least I hope so (fingers crossed). Before you get reading I want to thank everyone who has either favorited, followed or reviewed this fic. I greatly appreciate it guys! Again let me know what you think of this chapter and story in general by reviewing once you're done reading. I love feedback.**

**With nothing further to say it is time to sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

"AND DARKRAI GOES DOWN," the announcer blasted through the intercom system. "AND JUST LIKE THAT TOBIAS AND HIS TEAM OF LEGENDARIES HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. SAKAI MOVES ON TO THE FINALS WITHOUT LOSING A SINGLE POKEMON!"

•••••

"H-How did he manage that?" Max asked. He sat shocked and petrified with fear.

Around the room the same shock and awe could be seen on everyone's faces. Even the champions themselves shook with fear and trepidation.

"Cynthia," Dawn started weakly, "haven't you faced Tobias before?" Cynthia nodded while still maintaining her gaze on the figure standing below them. "H-How did you do against him?"

"It was a tough battle," she spoke softly. "I ended up winning 6-3 but it was much closer than that." The rest of the group shuttered as they heard the tone in which she spoke. The normal cool confidence and self assurance had been replace with fear and uncertainty. "Even so, Sakaki dismantled him in every way shape and form. H-He looked like he still had power left over. I've never seen a display like that before in my life."

"Look at him," Misty commented. "He doesn't even look happy about his victory. He looks angry."

"Who is he staring at?" Brock questioned.

The group again looked and saw Sakaki glaring into the stands. Disdain and hatred were painted on his features and his body tensed. The group turned to where the victor was staring and gasped when they saw who was standing there.

"It-It's Aaron," Diantha managed to get out. "He's not even flinching, not even a little."

"No that's a fighters look he's giving back," Alder chimed in. "He doesn't even looked impressed. And look at his pokémon. They almost look bored."

"Of course they do. They've always known his true power."

The rest of the group turned and saw Lance standing in the back with his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't hold the same shocked expression the rest did. His features showed anger and annoyance at the carnage he had just witnessed.

"Who are those two?" Cynthia shouted.

"How should I know?" Lance brushed off the Sinnoh native.

"Because you and Sabrina have been nosing around," she spat back. The rest of the group recoiled at the outburst from the usually reserved champion. "This isn't some kind of game Lance. You can't just go around keeping secrets. What is happening here?"

Lance turned and headed to the doorway. "I'm about to go and find that out for myself." With that he opened the door and walked out into the atrium.

The rest of the group turned to the champions. The champions looked to each other before turning to the only other person in the room who looked unfazed. Sitting in the far corner, where he had sat through the entire tournament, was Drake form the Orange Islands. He was not staring at Giovanni but at Ash and his pokémon.

"Do you know who he is?" Cynthia demanded.

Drake shrugged. "I know this much: Sakaki doesn't scare him because, simply put, Aaron can beat him."

"Even after that tour de force?" Wallace questioned.

Again Drake shrugged. "We'll see if Aaron puts on his own show."

•••••

Giovanni didn't hear the announcement the ref had made. He knew the call before Tobias' last pokémon hit the ground. Persian was breathing heavily but he knew that it could go another round need be. All his pokémon he used could. He snarled as heard the roar of the crowds.

The roaring crowds would have filled him with pride and a sense of power not a day earlier but things had changed. No longer did he hold the upper hand in the tournament. He cursed himself that he had allowed Ketchum to finally see him in fear. The trainer had gotten to the ex-boss of Team Rocket earlier than yesterday, but yesterday he finally showed it.

His eyes glanced over the crowd before finally finding their target. Standing in the middle of an entry way was Ash with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario leaning against the wall. They stared at each other and again Giovanni snarled.

_That punk. He doesn't even look fazed. I'll show him, I'll show them all that I am the rightful ruler of the world. Then he will cower before me._

•••••

"You really rattled him master," Lucario smirked as he looked down on Giovanni.

"Yes I suppose I have. Haven't I?" Ash mused. He was enjoying seeing Giovanni now shuttering at his stare. "You have to give it to him though. The show he put on was quite impressive."

"Pika pika pi pi Pikapi," Pikachu commented from his perch.

Underneath his mask, Ash's smirk turned emotionless. "Yeah that Persian is his strongest pokémon. It will be tough to beat, but right now let's worry about our own semifinal match up."

The trio turned to the tunnel that led to the atrium once they saw Giovanni's platform descend. They walked in silence as they descended the stairs and made their way to their locker room. In the corridors they passed Giovanni. Neither trainer made eye contact but instead simply passed. All that had needed to be said between them had already been spoken.

The trainer and his pokémon opened the door to their locker room. To their surprise the Kanto and Johto champion stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for them.

"Hello Ash. We need to talk. Close the door."

"Well hello to you too Lance," Ash responded as he closed the doors and looked back to the champion. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because your little game of cat and mouse, or whatever it is, ends here," Lance answered. "I could have both you and Giovanni arrested for endangering the public. Whatever you two have planned ends now."

"I can't do that Lance," Ash spoke calmly and evenly. "You know as well as I do what he is capable of."

"Yes I do," Lance still held a harsh gaze. He eyed the young man up and down. _He would never hurt anyone before, but who knows how much he's changed. Can't be too careful._ "That is why during the finals, whether or not you make it there, the G-Men and myself will arrest him."

"In the middle of the battle?" Ash asked shocked.

"Correct. With his mind busy, focusing on you or Ritchie, we will be able to subdue him and finally bring him to justice."

"Giovanni is smarter than that," Ash yelled back. "He has managed to escape detection for five years. That takes skills like being able to think about one task while keeping an eye out for possible threats." Ash began to calm down as he reeled in his emotions. He took one more deep breath before continuing. "If Giovanni gets spooked then he will use any means necessary to escape. More lives will be put in danger if you or the G-Men get involved."

Lance raised an eyebrow at the response Ash had given. _He has really matured in the last five years. _"Then what do you suggest?"

"Giovanni has only used six pokémon the entire tournament," Ash began. "I believe he allowed those pokémon to take serious damage and get knocked out in order to hide is true potential."

Lance nodded. "This is true. Those pokémon he used today were also seen earlier being knocked out by weaker competition. But what does that prove?"

"It proves that without those six pokémon he has no exit strategy," Ash continued. "If those six were to be defeated and knocked out then he can be taken down much more easily. Even if that Persian were the only one left standing I wouldn't risk anything. He would still be a threat."

"This is all well and good Ash, but I still don't see your point."

"Let me battle him in the finals. Straight up, man-to-man. I want to finish what I started five years ago. He has threatened my friends and family and I won't stand by anymore and let him do it," Lance looked into Ash's eyes and saw defiance and determination. The way Ash spoke made Lance shiver; he spoke with the authority of a champion. "This battle is mine Lance. Mine and mine alone. Once he is defeated then you and the G-Men can come in and take care of him from there."

Lance smiled. "On one condition then," Ash looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. "I need a demonstration. He showed a lot of fire power out there today and I need to be sure that the person I am trusting the lives of millions to is able to actually beat him."

Ash smiled as he heard his alias being called to report to his platform. He turned and opened the door and stepped out of the room. He walked to the platform and turned around once he was on it.

"You got a deal Lance."

•••••

Ash ascended as he heard his name being called by the announcer. The crowd, who weakly cheered for him early in the tournament, erupted into a deafening roar. Ash could feel the excitement and adrenaline begin to flow through his veins. What made this feeling even more exacerbated was the person across from him. Standing on his own platform was Ritchie with his trusty Raichu by his side. Ash began to feel the nerves and jitters he had felt the first the two had met in battle back in the Indigo League.

"Master you must control yourself," Lucario said calmly. "Your aura is going crazy, you must calm yourself if you are to prove to Lance that he has nothing to worry about."

Ash took a deep breath as his eyes danced their way to the presidential box and the Kalos Queen that was inside. "You're right Lucario. I need to focus my energies," he smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Serena who returned it with one of her own.

"Pikapi pipi chu. Chu pikachu pi pi chu chu ka pikachu," Pikachu chirped enthusiastically while jumping off of Ash's shoulder. He landed on the ground with sparks already flying.

"You're right buddy," Ash said as he turned back to his opponent. "I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time too. We owe Ritchie a good battle after our last match up."

Ritchie reached down to his belt and unclipped a pokeball before noticing his partner to his side. He chuckled when he noticed the sparks beginning to fly from his partner's cheeks. "Hey calm down there Sparky," the Raichu reluctantly sat back on his hind legs with a grunt, still eyeing the Pikachu across from him. "Man I haven't see you this amped for a match since our battle with Ash all those years ago." He bent down and ruffled the tuft of fur that stuck up from the middle of his head earning a coo from his partner. "You'll have your chance but not right now. Happy I choose you," Ritchie threw his first choice out.

When the light from the pokeball faded a butterfly pokémon hovered in front of him. The pokémon had a purple body with a blue nose, hands and feet along with big red eyes. From the top of his head came too antennae while a pair of large, white wings came from its back. He let out a cry before dancing through the air waiting for its opponent.

"You know what to do buddy," Ash said calmly. Pikachu gave a chirp before leaping onto the battlefield. He was crouched low with sparks flying in anticipation for the oncoming battle.

"Happy use Sleep Powder," Ritchie commanded as he punched the air. The bug and flying type began to fly across the battlefield. As it flapped its wings a blue, sparkling dust came out, covering the battlefield.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the battlefield then follow up with Volt Tackle," Ash countered. Pikachu dug its tail into to ground before a yellow aura encased its body. He let a cry and was suddenly enveloped in smoke and dust. The entire battlefield was encased in the explosion.

"Happy get out of there," Ritchie cried out. The Kanto native appeared from the dust covered in soot and coughing. Ritchie let out a sigh of relief but the relief was short lived. Suddenly appearing from cloud came Pikachu with a yellow aura around it and moving at a high speed. He slammed into Happy, sending the bug and flying type careening into the stadium wall. Happy let out a cry of pain as it attempted to fly but was swaying with pain, clearly affect by the attack.

Ritchie took out Happy's pokeball before hearing an announcement from the ref. "Competitor if you return your Butterfree now it will be deemed knocked out and unusable for the rest of the match."

"Can't you see it's in pain?" Ritchie shouted. "Even if he was able to fly properly it has taken too much damage. Happy return." The bug and flying type vanished after being hit with a red beam of light.

"That is very honorable of you," Ritchie turned his head to his opponent. "Not many trainers would stop a match like that. It's easy to see you care about your pokémon and raised them right."

"Thanks Aaron," Ritchie yelled back. "That means a lot coming from someone like you but don't think I'm gonna let up after a few compliments. Let's go Tsunami." Standing before Ritchie was his own Swampert, ready to battle. "Let's go Tsunami, use Mud Bomb," he shouted. Tsunami reared back and threw his head forward letting out a large sphere of mud.

"Pikachu dodge and use Quick Attack," Ash responded calmly. Pikachu sidestepped the oncoming attack before running at its opponent with a white streak appearing behind him. The electric mouse began to move at a speed that could barely be seen. But before he could get to his opponent the earth began to shake. "Quick Pikachu jump and use Iron Tail." Pikachu leapt into the air and its tail began to glow white.

"Mud Bomb again Tsunami," Ritchie commanded. The mud fish pokémon again let out a barrage of attacks only for them to be knocked away by Ash's starter. The Hoenn starter jumped to the side and rolled to avoid the Iron Tail.

Pikachu connected with the ground causing dust and rocks to be kicked up. "Pikachu, Quick Attack let's go," Ash pressed on. From the dust came his loyal pokémon with white streak following it. He collided with the water and ground type causing it to skid back with a grimace on its face.

"Tsunami get in close and use Hammer Arm," Ritchie shouted. Tsunami's arms began to glow white as it rushed to where Pikachu was.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail quickly," Ash answered back.

The pair got in close. Pikachu danced away from the fighting attack. He jumped onto his opponents arm before swinging its tail and nailing Tsunami in the head. The mud fish pokémon reeled back a bit before coming back and attacking only for the attack to be dodged and hit with another successful Iron Tail.

"Go in with another Hammer Arm then use Mud Bomb again," Ritchie shouted. Again Pikachu gracefully dodged the fighting type move before spinning in the air, ready to deal another Iron Tail. The ground and water type took a jump back to avoid the downward strike that left the electric type defenseless. He didn't miss his opening as it let loose the ground attack and causing Pikachu to skid across the battlefield.

Both pokémon were now breathing hard. Ritchie looked over and growled when he noticed both Ash and Lucario stood with their arms crossed, almost bored it seemed. "Rock Slide, let's go," he fought back. Suddenly an avalanche of rocks began to careen towards the Kanto native.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and follow up Iron Tail," Ash responded calmly. Pikachu let out a cry before rushing at the avalanche and navigating the rocks, jumping from one to another. Ritchie and Tsunami looked on in horror, as the attack did no damage to the electric type. Pikachu closed the distance before slamming into the Hoenn pokémon. Tsunami slid on the ground and was now on the ground. He opened his eyes only to see an Iron Tail colliding with the head. Pikachu jumped off to reveal swirl in the eyes of the ground and water type pokémon.

Ritchie looked shocked as he returned the Hoenn starter to its pokeball. He looked over to his opponent and immediately felt adrenaline rushing through his system. _Those eyes, he is really giving it his all. Alright time match him._ He selected his next choice.

"You have raised your pokémon well Aaron," Ritchie shouted to his opponent. "It's clear that you two are on the same page when it comes to battling. I have really enjoyed it."

"Me too Ritchie but I'm sorry to say that this battle is already over," Ash responded. He smiled when he saw a look of defiance make its way across Ritchie's face.

"Sorry to disappoint you Aaron but the show is only getting started. Let's show him what we're made of Cruise." Ritchie threw a pokeball into the air to reveal a large green pokémon. The pokémon had a grey mid section with black markings on its knees and shoulders. It had spikes running down its spine to a large green tail. The pokémon let out a roar.

"Very impressive," Ash exclaimed as he eyed the Tyranitar before him. _Ritchie has sure done a good job raising his pokémon. If I wasn't in the competition he may have won._

"Flattery will get you no where," Ritchie answered back. "Cruise use Earthquake then follow it up with Stone Edge."

"Pikachu use Magnet Rise and then use Thunderbolt to block the attack," Ash countered. Pikachu began to hover as the ground began to shake. A circle of stones appeared before the armor pokémon before they were sent hurling at the Kanto native. Pikachu didn't panic but instead closed its eyes and curled its head down releasing streams of electricity. The lightning attack hit the stones and caused them to crumble, but much to Ash and Pikachu's surprise a second volley followed. Pikachu cried out as the stones made contact. He fell to the ground only to be sent back again by the still shaking earth.

"That wasn't a bad strategy Aaron," Ash looked over to his opponent who was now smiling. "But as I said: the show is only getting started. Cruise Earthquake again."

Ash smirked as he saw the Tyranitar begin to swing its tail. He looked to his partner who had already risen. "Pikachu no more holding back. Volt Tackle full force," Ash punched the air in front of him as he gave the command.

Both Tyranitar and Pikachu let out a cry as they let loose their attacks. Tyranitar hit its tail on the ground causing tremors to shake the earth, but they seemed to have no effect. Pikachu covered itself a yellow aura and took off at its opponent. The electric mouse pokémon tore through the shaking ground causing rocks to jettison from where it was as it ran. Pikachu made one last cry as it slammed into the dark and rock type Johto pokémon.

The resulting explosion covered the battlefield with smoke, but Ash continued his assault. "Pikachu now use every thing you got and finish this off with a Thunder." Suddenly from the sky came a large bolt of thunder that caused the smoke to quickly disperse to show the Johto pokémon being hit by the powerful electric attack. It cried out in pain as the image of the pokémon vanished in the yellow lightning.

When the attack finally died down the armor pokémon could be seen smoldering. Cruise gave a groan as it fell to its knees and then to its side. When it hit the ground it was obvious that it wasn't getting up.

Ritchie silently returned his pokémon to its pokeball. His eyes moved from his pokeball to the Pikachu standing in the middle of the destroyed battlefield. It was breathing heavily with several scratches evident on its body but it still had some fight left in him, which shocked him even more. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as the platform he was on began to lower into the corridors below.

Pikachu began to weakly make its way over to his master once he saw Ritchie vanish from sight. He gave a chirp of happiness as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash chuckled as he stroked the little mouse behind the ear, earning a coo from his starter. "You did very good out there buddy. Take a break for the rest of the day, you deserve it." Again Pikachu chirped with delight as their platform began to lower. They could barely make out the announcer beginning the fifteen minute count for the intermission over the roars of the crowd.

•••••

The group heard a whistle and turned to see Drake smiling in his seat with his arms crossing his chest. He laughed when he turned back to Wallace. "I told you Aaron would put on a show for us. Did I not?"

Wallace nodded his head before turning to the leader of the Orange Crew. "That you did Drake. It doesn't even surprise me anymore. After seeing what Aaron did to Paul yesterday, this little performance doesn't seem so shocking. Still it is surprising to see how much power that Pikachu has stored up in its body. I've never seen a Thunder attack like that before."

"What do you think could possibly make Aaron flip a switch and show his pokemon's true abilities?" Brock asked. "I mean it was clear by just looking at his Pikachu that it was strong. It has a healthy shine to its fur and its pouches let out small sparks every now and then but why show it now in the Semis?"

"Because he wants to put Sakaki in his place," Cynthia responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie interjected.

"Why don't you ask him? He seems to know all the answers," Cynthia said while motioning to the smirking Lance. Lance was again standing in the back with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

He shrugged his shoulders while maintaining his smile. "If you're asking my opinion I think he is making a statement to his opponent for the next round. Sakaki had clearly tried to intimidate him with his earlier performance against Tobias and now I think we're seeing Aaron's response."

"Oh is that all?" Cynthia said while still glaring at the Kanto and Johto champion before sighing and turning back to the battlefield below. The rest of the group, champions included, shivered at the tension between the two powerful trainers. It was clear they were both becoming annoyed with the other.

•••••

Again Ash stood in his box eyeing his opponent that stood across from him. Ritchie still didn't look fazed by the outcome of the match. It didn't surprise Ash in the slightest. If anyone could match his love for battling and fighting spirit it was Ritchie. Everyone viewed the two as carbon copies, which is why so many were disappointed when they never met up again in the various conferences. They were the best trainers in their generation to come from Kanto and Ash held Ritchie in high esteem, but he was here to win a tournament and not to revisit old times.

"Ready for round two?" Ash challenged.

Ritchie smiled as he enlarged a pokeball. "Always. Come on out Rose and let's start things off right." Ritchie revealed a normal and flying type from Hoenn. The bird was primarily dark blue with red streaking down from its face and red on the end of its two tails. It had sharp claws and squawked saying that it was ready for battle.

Lucario turned to Ash and smirked. "May I?"

Ash chuckled as he heard the request. "I don't know Lucario. Pikachu is a better match up." Pikachu gave an annoyed grunt from his shoulder. Again Ash chuckled. "Fine then have it your way buddy. Go for it Lucario."

Lucario gave a happy bark as it dashed onto the battlefield. He looked at his opponent and widened his stance preparing himself for the battle.

"Rose use Aerial Ace," Ritchie commanded. The Hoenn bird pokémon moved back a bit before beginning his flight downward toward its opponent while white streaks raced across its body.

"Lucario use Extreme Speed to dodge then follow up with Dragon Pulse," Ash fought back. Lucario vanished before reappearing behind the swallow pokémon. He charged up the dragon type attack and sent it at his opponent only for Rose to make a quick climb and dodge it.

"Great dodge Rose," Ritchie cheered his pokémon on. "Now use Air Slash."

"Counter with Aura Sphere then use Extreme Speed again Lucario," Ash countered.

Rose turned from her climb so her back was to the ground as two spheres of air began to appear on the ends of her wings. She did a quick barrel roll and dive that sent the two attacks towards the aura pokémon below.

Lucario prepared two aura spheres in both paws and used them to destroy the Air Slash causing an explosion in the air. He then leapt into the air attempting to hit his opponent. Before he could hit his target the Hoenn native did another barrel roll to avoid the attack. Ash growled in announce when he saw that Lucario was now vulnerable in the air.

"We got them now Rose," Ritchie shouted. "Use Aerial Ace now." Rose made another quick turn and raced to the now helpless aura pokémon, but Ash remained calm.

"Lucario use Dragon Pulse," Ash commanded. Lucario barked in response while focusing a dark blue sphere with a yellow middle. He waited until his opponent got to his position before unleashing the attack. Both pokémon cried in pain as they hit the ground.

Lucario grunted as he pushed himself up off the ground. He shook his head as dust came off. Rose was slower to get up, the high speed battling was tiring her out faster than Lucario was. Ritchie saw that his pokémon was breathing hard but Ash's Lucario still looked fresh. He decided to go for broke. "Alright Rose let's finish this now. Use Brave Bird."

Rose squawked in response as she rose into the air. She encased herself in a blue energy before diving down at her opponent. Ritchie looked at Lucario but could see no inclination that it would attempt to dodge the attack.

"Catch it Lucario," Ritchie was shocked as he heard the command. Lucario stuck out his paws, as the bird got closer until he caught both wings. When he did the two opponents' heads came together as both attempted to overpower the other. Blue sparks could be seen coming off the two as Lucario began to feel himself getting backed up. He bent his knees more and put his tail into the ground to further steady himself.

Ash smiled as he saw his trusty pokémon battle his best. Finally seeing Lucario steady himself, he called for the next attack. "Now Lucario, use Hyper Beam."

Rose began to see an orange orb appear in the aura pokemon's mouth. She tried to escape but Lucario had a firm grasp. Ritchie watched in horror as Lucario let the attack go into the chest of the vulnerable pokémon. Rose cried in pain as she was sent into the stadium wall. When the dust settled, she could be seen still stuck to the wall unconscious.

Ritchie returned his fallen flying and normal type. He looked at his pokeball with a panged expression on his face. _How can his pokémon endure so much? They fight like it's life or death. I've never seen anything like it before._ He silently unclipped his next choice after returning Rose's pokeball to its rightful place. "I have faith in you Zippo."

Ash smiled as he saw Ritchie's Charizard stand before him. He had the fiery persona of a true fire type in its eyes and the flame on its tail gave off intense heat. Ash's smile grew wider as he heard a low growl come from his faithful pokémon.

"Let's take the battle to them," he announced. "Lucario use Extreme Speed."

Lucario let out a howl before sprinting toward its opponent. He slammed into the flame pokémon with his shoulder sending it back. The dragon like monster recoiled but let out a roar as it regained its footing.

"Don't back down Zippo. Use Flamethrower," Ritchie encouraged.

The Kanto pokémon threw its head forward unleashing a burst of flames for them only to be dodged by the fast moving aura pokémon.

"Alright Lucario use Dragon Pulse," Ash commanded with force. Suddenly Lucario appeared underneath the chin of the fire and flying type with the attack already charged. It threw its paw upwards, connecting the attack with its opponent's chin. Zippo let out a cry of pain as it was launched in the air.

Ritchie wasn't fazed. He smiled when he saw Lucario appear behind his pokémon with another sphere at the ready. "Use Dragon Tail now Zippo," he hollered. Before Lucario could get off the second attack he was hit in the side by a green tail that sent him plummeting to the earth below. Ritchie saw his chance and continued his attacks. "Follow up with Fire Blast."

Lucario opened its eyes to see the powerful fire attack come toward his position. He tried to move but a pain in his ribs kept him from avoiding the attack. He let out another cry of pain as he was engulfed in flames.

Ash began to feel nervous as he saw the smoke subside. He could still sense Lucario was conscious but whether or not he could battle was an entirely different question. He saw Lucario standing in the middle where the attack had landed, holding its side with burn marks covering its body. His breathing was labored but still he stood.

_I don't want to do this but I need to in order for Lucario to keep fighting._ Ash began to call his next move when he heard a grunt come from the aura pokémon.

Ash could hear Lucario speaking to him through aura. "Master do not call Heal Pulse. I can finish this without it." He winced as he grabbed his side once again. He looked back to Ash and gave a weak smile.

Ash didn't think about it too long. He trusted Lucario's judgment. He smiled and nodded his head in response. "Ok then Lucario use Extreme Speed let's finish this." Lucario gave a grunt as he quickly moved toward his target.

Ritchie was shocked that Lucario had survived the powerful onslaught of attacks. He quickly regrouped when he saw the oncoming attack. "Quickly Zippo ascend and use Flamethrower."

Zippo launched itself into the air while letting loose the fire type move. Lucario sidestepped the attack before jumping in air and again slamming his shoulder into the flame pokémon.

"Now use Dragon Pulse Lucario."

"Dragon Rage Zippo."

Lucario launched the dark blue sphere while Zippo launched a orange ball of flames. The attacks hit and exploded causing the battlefield to become covered in smoke. Ritchie's pokémon could still be seen above the clouds. Ritchie looked up into the air only to see his faithful pokémon be hit by a second Dragon Pulse. To his horror Lucario suddenly appeared before the stunned dragon like pokémon and unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks and knees.

"Quickly use Fire Blast," Ritchie commanded.

"Lucario use Hyper Beam," Ash countered.

Still hovering Lucario focused an orange sphere between his paws and let go of the attack while at the same time Zippo managed to attack using the powerful fire type move. Again the attacks hit but this time caused a more violent explosion. Both Ash and Ritchie averted their gaze as the shock wave coursed through the stadium. Up in the stands several spectators were sent flying onto the ground by the collision.

Both trainers looked up in horror as the still forms of their pokémon fell from the bottom of the smoke. Both hit the ground with a thud. The trainers looked on silently but inside both were pleading for their pokémon to rise.

_Come on Lucario, get up._

_ You can do it Zippo. You can't just give up now._

Ash began to smile as he saw Lucario slowly rise. Not much but enough. He could be seen on both knees with both paws on the ground gasping for air. Lucario turned his head to where his defeated opponent laid unconscious on the battlefield floor. With another groan he stood himself up completely and began to limp his way over to where Ash and Pikachu stood smiling.

"That a boy," Ash said as he caught Lucario who had stumbled upon getting to them. "You did great out there Lucario. I'm proud of you."

"Pikachu pi pi pika ka chu," Pikachu added with a loud chirp.

"Thank you Master and Pikachu," Lucario grunted. "That was a hard battle. That Charizard was tougher than he looked. If I had used Heal Pulse it would have been over sooner."

"I'm still proud of you all the same," Ash said with a beaming smile on his face under his mask. The same smile was reflected on the aura pokemon's features. Lucario let out a bark of happiness before being sat down next to Ash.

Ash turned back to the battlefield once Lucario was settled and comfortable. Standing the middle of the battlefield where Zippo had just recently resided with Sparky, Ritchie's last and most loyal pokémon. The Raichu let out a low growl as sparks began to fly from its cheeks.

"Master, who will you choose to face him?" Lucario questioned from the ground next to Ash.

Ash smiled as he unclipped his next choice. "I think I know a friend of ours that would like a rematch. Come on out Charizard."

•••••

Lance looked down on the battlefield with a smile etched across his face. _My my he is performing better than expected. Granted he isn't facing the likes of Tobias but Ritchie isn't a push over either. If I remember correctly Tobias and Ritchie went down to the wire just a few months ago. Yes I believe Ash can keep up with Giovanni. _Lance continued to smile before noticing a person standing next to him.

He let out an annoyed grunt when he turned to see the blond champion from the Sinnoh region had placed herself next to him. She turned and gave a smirk.

"What's wrong Lance? Not happy that I am invading your personal space?" Cynthia asked sarcastically.

"I am annoyed because you made me lose my train of thought," Lance answered back.

Cynthia took some time before she decided to speak again. "You've seem to be doing that a lot lately," she began. "It gets me thinking about what exactly is going on at this tournament. Obviously you know, but the real question is why you aren't telling us. Especially your fellow champions."

"We aren't at a PLA tournament," Lance answered. "We are at a tournament held outside the PLA's reach and therefore it goes without saying that the champion of the region is responsible for what happens. You are a guest here Cynthia. Let me and my G-Men deal with the issue. Personally I would be more worried about what you will eat later rather than what is going at this tournament."

"Your eyes betray your words Lance."

Lance stayed silent as he saw the Sinnoh native return to her seat. _I hate it when she's right. Ash may be strong but so is Giovanni. It's a crapshoot between who will win in two days . . ._

•••••

Ash smiled as he saw his Charizard let out a roar. He circled in the air before finally landing on the ground in front of his opponent. Charizard eyed his opponent before he came to a realization. His eyes danced from the tuffs of hair sticking up from the Raichu's forehead then back to Ash.

Ash smiled and nodded at his loyal pokémon. Charizard smiled and turned back to let loose another deafening roar before baring teeth at the mouse pokémon. He had wanted this rematch for a very long time and it was apparent that Ash was giving him just what he wanted.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw," Ash commanded. Ghostly green claws extended from his natural ones as Charizard took flight at the Kanto pokémon.

"Quick dodge it Sparky," Ritchie shouted.

Charizard lunged at the electric type who barely managed to avoid the initial strike. Charizard again gave a smirk as he heard his master's voice. "Dragon Tail now." Even though Sparky had dodged the initial attack, he had left himself open to an attack from his opponent's tail, which was right next to him. Charizard's tail glowed green as he twisted his body and connected with the electric type's mid section.

Ritchie looked on in frustration as his companion was sent careening across the stadium floor. Sparky winced as he got up to his feet but sparks still flew from the yellow pouched on his cheeks.

"Fight back with Volt Tackle," Ritchie pressed on. Sparky gave a small jump into the air before being encased in electricity and speeding toward his opponent. Ritchie growled as Charizard quickly ascended into the air above the battlefield, away from the mouse pokémon. "Follow and use Iron Tail Sparky." Sparky jumped at his opponent. His tail began to glow white as he maintained the yellow aura around his body.

"Charizard defend with Dragon Tail," Ash responded calmly. Charizard's tail began to glow green as the electric type spun in the air. The two combatants threw their tails at each other and the attacks collided in air. Both seemed suspended in air not backing down from the encounter.

"Flamethrower," Ash pressed on. Charizard smirked as he gave an extra push, which caused Sparky to flip in the air and expose his back to the draconic pokemon's jaws. Charizard threw his head forward and let out the fire type move. The flames struck the defenseless electric type in the back causing a scream to come out of its mouth.

Ritchie watched as his Raichu plummeted toward the ground. He had to think quickly. "Sparky use Dig and go under ground." Sparky regained composure just before hitting the ground. He began to flail his paws and began to dig into the earth below, avoiding a collision with the ground.

"Charizard follow with Dig and then finish with Seismic Toss," Ritchie looked at Ash with a stunned expression on his face. Charizard roared before diving into the ground below.

The stadium fell into an eerie silence, as those watching the battle awaited what would come out of the ground next. A roar shook the stadium floor before the it was busted open to reveal Charizard flying through the air with Sparky in his clutches. Charizard ascended further into the air before doing loops. After a few loops were made he dived to the floor below.

Ritchie watched as he felt a lump come into his throat. He was completely silent. He couldn't even think of strategy. He felt helpless as the two pokémon smashed into the battlefield causing dust and rocks to fly everywhere.

The dust and debris quickly settled to reveal Charizard standing over is unconscious opponent. He roared and let loose flames into the air in again another challenge for anyone that saw it.

"What a show off," Lucario muttered from the ground next to Ash.

"Yeah it was a bit much this time," Ash commented as he returned the Kanto native to his pokeball. "But you have to admit he did good out there."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Lucario shrugged.

Ash chuckled as he walked over to Ritchie who was cradling his fallen comrade. "It's clear you care for your pokémon a great deal."

Ritchie looked up and smiled when he saw an Oran berry in his opponent's hand. Ritchie reached out and took the fruit. He examined the blue piece of food before looking up to the masked trainer. "Thanks but why are you giving this to me? Couldn't your Lucario use this too?"

"Yeah but I got plenty back in my locker room," Ash responded. "I know how hard it is to see your pokémon in pain. I know that if Pikachu here was in pain I would do anything to heal him," Pikachu cooed as Ash scratched behind his ears. "It's clear that you care for your pokémon a lot and I couldn't sit back and watch you worry like you were."

"Thanks Aaron," Ritchie stuck out his hand to shake his opponent's. "Maybe some time down the road you can give me the secret to how you got so strong."

Ash laughed as he let go of his friend's grip. "Maybe after the tournament is over and we have some time between travels. Good luck Ritchie." Ash turned back to his platform where Lucario was still seated on the ground.

Ash bent down so Lucario could once again be carried on his back.

"You know a guy could get use to this," Lucario chuckled from his position on Ash's back. "Now I know why Pikachu always sits on your shoulder."

"Hey now don't get too comfy back there," Ash responded. "Once we get a couple of Oran berries in you then you're walking." The trio laughed as their platform began to lower to the corridors below the stadium.

**AN: Hey guys I normally don't put author's notes at the end of my chapters but I want to clear up something before people rage at what seems like a weird deal. So as I am going through all the moves that a Charizard can learn I realized that it can learn dig via TM. (I use bulbapedia for all my research and background info etc.). I thought throwing in a move like this would be something to spice up Charizard's already impressive move pool and yes I realize the pokemon in my fanfic know more than four moves. To me personally it makes more sense that they wouldn't just randomly forget a move so that explains that. Again please review this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Past Nerves

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. So I wrote this chapter as kind of a teaser for the battle coming up which I'm going to take my time on. It will last a few chapters but since school has started again, and I am already buried with reading, I won't update as quickly as I normally do (sorry in advance). Also, I'm going to give you guys a sneak preview of my upcoming fanfic sometime during the next few weeks. I will announce it in my author's notes so be reading for that. As usual if there is something that you like or dislike please voice your opinions. I like feedback.**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Gary smiled as he looked into the conference room to see Ash sitting at a table in front of hundreds of reporters. Ash was never the best with the media. He tended to either boast about himself too much or would sit awkwardly as he was bombarded with questions. To Gary's enjoyment it was the latter.

Gary weaved his way through reporters who were now filing out of the room until he finally came to the table to see Ash with his head on the desk and arms over his head. "You look more tired then when you battled Ritchie out there today," he teased to his old rival.

Ash grunted as he took his hands off his head and looked up to the smirking professor. "You try taking the same question twenty different ways and then we'll talk," he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I heard that last question was about your match up on Saturday. That seemed new."

Ash chuckled while scanning the now empty room. "Yeah but you missed the first dozen or so. They were all the same. How would I deal with Persian or if I suspected if he had more powerful pokémon in his arsenal. Stuff like that. Just rehashing the same tired question."

"Well the media likes to be thorough," Gary teased.

"Either that or they like to hear themselves talk."

Gary laughed as he saw Ash shake his two pokémon awake. Pikachu and Lucario had dozed off in the background while Ash was fielding questions for roughly thirty minutes. They groaned and yawned as they woke from their nap.

"Come on Aaron," Gary used Ash's alias incase anyone was around. "Let's get going. We'll stop by and see if any of the venders have leftovers."

The two childhood friends walked through the atrium until they found a vender who was cleaning and had asked if he had leftovers. The vender smiled and handed the two young men handfuls of hotdogs and pretzels that weren't bought that day. Pikachu smiled when he saw Ash grab a few extra ketchup packets for the road. The group found a bench outside the stadium that was lit by a lamppost but still gave them a sense of privacy.

"So is Serena with the others?" Ash asked between bites of food.

Gary nodded before wiping off some mustard from his lips. "Yeah I convinced her to head back with the others. She seemed disappointed but knowing her she'll probably try and see you tonight."

"Thanks for doing that for me Gary."

"Sure thing Ash," Gary said with food in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing. "So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something. What's up?"

Ash made a sound of realization before coughing and swallowing what was in his mouth. He turned to his backpack and rummaged through it before taking out three pokeballs. He turned to Gary with a serious expression and wordlessly handed the three miniaturized pokeballs to his longtime friend and professor.

Gary looked down in shock as his fingers traced over the pokeballs. "Ash what is this?" he asked while looking back at Ash with a confused look on his face.

"It's the pokeballs of my Venasaur, Floatzel and Infernape," Ash said in a serious tone that sent shivers down the Pallet Town native's spine. "I've told them to listen to you no matter what for the time being."

"Ash that doesn't explain anything," Gary was now panicking. "You can't be thinking about leaving now Ash! You're so close. Serena would be devastated."

Ash shook his head as he turned forward and seemed to stare off into the distance. "It isn't anything like that Gary," out of the corner of his eyes he saw his old rival relax a little. "Listen, I talked to Giovanni earlier in the tournament," again Gary tensed as Ash spoke more solemnly then ever before. "He said that he wouldn't try anything because he didn't have the pull he once had over the PLA and police force but I can't take that risk. I can't stay near Serena all the time so I need you to stay as close to her as possible until the battle come Saturday."

Gary shook his head once again. "But Ash wouldn't it be easier for you to do that?"

Ash sighed and looked at the ground in front of him. "Gary if this doesn't work, if I can't stop Giovanni here, then I'm going after him following the tournament. I don't know what will happen but maybe with three of my more powerful pokémon you'll be able to protect yourself and the others."

"Come on Ash don't be talking like this man," Gary began to feel his voice rise as he felt his body begin to shake. "You're this close," he began to yell, "you are Ash fucking Ketchum. You've always come through in the clutch when you really needed to!"

Ash chuckled as his eyes rose to the sky above them. He took in the stars while silently sitting next to his childhood friend. Gary took a closer look at Ash and went silent. There was sadness in his eyes, no longer excited or enthusiastic. Gary began to shake even more when he noticed another look he had never seen before in Ash: fear.

"Ash . . ." he whispered.

"Listen Gary I don't know what will happen in two days," he sighed as his gaze fell back on the shaking professor. "I'm scared as hell Gary. Last time I faced him I nearly died in an explosion but this time there seems to be so much more at stake."

This time Gary chuckled as he began to relax again. "I don't know Ash. The fate of the world are pretty high stakes."

He saw Ash shake his head while turning to Lucario and Pikachu who were sitting and joking around a few yards away. "Not this time Gary. We both lost so much last time. We aren't fighting for just the outcome of the world anymore; no it's so much more than that. We're fighting for our very lives, to return to those things we hold dear to us. With stakes that high anything can happen."

Gary began to speak but was interrupted by Ash. "I know I'm asking a lot of you Gary but just promise me that you'll take care of everyone if things don't go the way we want. Promise me that."

Gary smiled as he placed an arm around Ash and playfully shook him. "For the great Ash Ketchum I'd face the champions all at once."

Ash chuckled as he looked into his friend's eyes. "Thanks Gary I appreciate it."

"Sure thing Ash," he said while standing up from the bench they sat on. "Come on I'm sure Serena will want to talk to you before it gets too late."

The two friends got up and walked to the hotel with Lucario and Pikachu following right behind them.

•••••

Giovanni rustled through his pocket until produced an electronic key card. He swiped the card and opened the door when he heard the beep indicating it was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in with his Persian following closely behind. He sighed before slumping into a chair in the corner and turning on a little lamp that was positioned on the adjacent table.

He could hear Persian purring as she climbed into the one bed in the room and curled up in a ball, leaving him the other half of the bed whenever he so desired to call it a night. He smiled weakly as his eyes danced across the faintly lit room. His gazed moved from the window that showed the brightly shining Saffron City in distance, to the peaceful classy cat pokémon until finally coming to rest on a small picture frame that was on the table next to him.

He slowly moved his hand until he grabbed the picture frame, bringing it in front of him. His smile grew as he took in the image.

The picture showed him sitting in his plush office chair behind his desk with his Persian on the ground, a paw in his lap. They were genuinely smiling at the camera but it wasn't their image that made the ex-boss of Team Rocket smile.

Standing behind him on the left was a young blonde with about shoulder length hair that was stylishly curled. She wore a unique uniform with white and pink cap, long white gloves with a black shirt along with a pink R in the middle. She wore a white skirt that had a pink line on the bottom of them along with white boots that ran up to her thighs with a pink ring on them at the thighs.

Behind and to the right of him was a man with grey hair that was curly and fell past his ears along with a thick mustache of the same color. He wore a purple shirt under a white lab coat with brown pants and shoes. What stood out about the older gentleman was a monocle that he wore on his right eye.

While he didn't like to admit it, Giovanni had grown close to the two members of the Team Rocket staff over the years. Domino was a bright and beautiful young girl who had become one of, if not, his top agents. He considered her a daughter more than anything while Dr. Zager was a friend that went way back into the history of Team Rocket. In the early years of the organization Giovanni had found the great scientist out on the streets at a rather early age. The scientific community had blacked ball the young inventor because of his rather eccentric and inhumane methods of pokémon control. Giovanni had found him and given him the job as lead scientist. Since the two had worked so closely together for so many years they had developed a close friendship. They were the closest thing to a family he had.

A few months after the explosion, after the heat had died down, he started looking into what had happened to his two friends. Dr. Zager was executed for his crimes of inhumane treatment against pokémon after a quick trial. Domino had gotten a luckier break, if there was such a thing, for the part she played in the organization. She was never someone that was sent on hits so she wasn't given the death sentence, like many of his other elite agents, but life in prison wasn't much better.

_At least I can get her out once all this is over._ Giovanni thought as he felt a few tears begin to fall from his cheeks. He let out a low growl as he wiped the tears from his hands before slamming the picture frame face down causing the glass to break.

He was silent for a bit before feeling something rubbing against his hand. He looked down to see his Persian gently rubbing his hand. He smiled and chuckled softly before petting his last remaining friend behind the ear earning a purr of content to come from the normal type.

_Ketchum will pay for what he has done and soon Team Rocket will rise again to its rightful place of glory._

•••••

Serena tossed and turned in her bed. She grunted as she was being serenaded by the sound of snoring coming from the other three girls in the room. She wished she could have joined them in slumber but she was a wreck of nerves. The day had been a peculiar one.

It had started off well by being able to finally sleep in. Ash had said he would come wake her after his morning training session for lunch. While she enjoyed the time with him, she could tell his mind was elsewhere. He was abnormally quiet for himself along with Lucario and Pikachu who mirrored his attitude. Then there was Gary. He had stayed closer to her than usual but this, she figured, had something to do with Ash. He had probably asked for his old friend to keep an eye on her so she just brushed it off.

She had watched his news conference during the media frenzy that followed Ritchie and Tobias' third place bout. He gave one sentence and one-word answers throughout the entire interview, rarely raising his head to meet the eyesight of the various reporters that were in the room. She had hoped to see him once he returned from the interview, which had ended around eight that night. She waited in the lobby for a few hours but he never came. She had spent the last hour tossing and turning in her bed trying to sleep.

She looked at the digital clock that rested on the table between her and Bonnie's bed. She groaned when she saw that it was already midnight. _Maybe he's in his room now._ She thought as she gingerly got out of her bed. She tiptoed through the darkened room before reaching the door. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open, careful not to let in too much light from the hallway, and slipped out.

She walked over to the door across from her. She took a peak down either side of the hall to ensure that she was alone before knocking on the door. She waited for a few moments before deciding to try again. She knocked louder before putting her ear up to the door. She intently listened for life on the other side. She backed up and sighed when she came up empty.

_Where could he be? He hasn't come back from the press conference. _She smiled when a thought dawned on her. _I'm sure he's there._

Serena quickly opened the door to her room. Without the lights she managed to find her way to her bag. After a few minutes of rummaging through her belongings she came across a pair of long socks and a sweatshirt. She threw them on along with a pair of shoes and ducked back out of her room. She quickly made her way through the halls until she came to the elevator. She got in and descended until she came to the lobby. Once the doors opened she rushed out and into the crispness of the night.

She found her way into the forest. She ducked past limps and through bushes letting the light of the moon showing above guide her path. She came out into the same clearing that Ash and her had shared so many times before. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him sitting there in the glow of the moon, the light dancing off his ebony hair that was freed from his hood.

Ash sat there in silence before being startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a body pressed against his. His shock dispersed into happiness when he noticed the smell of flowers lingering behind him. He chuckled when he felt a cheek rub up against his.

"Hey there stranger," he said softly.

"Stranger? I better be more than just a stranger to you," Serena teased. "I mean we have kissed after all. I don't know what type of girl you think I am. Just going around kissing strangers." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ash responded. He quickly turned in Serena's arms and tucked his arms around her. He turned Serena and twisted his body so Serena was now sitting in his lap.

Serena gave a small yelp at the sudden action. She began to chuckle before playfully hitting Ash in the chest. "You jerk."

The two continued to laugh before Serena turned sideways and rested her head on Ash's chest while one her hands played with the pokeball around his neck. "So may I ask why you're out here?" she questioned softly.

"Just thinking," Ash responded quietly.

"About what?"

Ash took a deep breath in before exhaling. Serena noticed the deep breath and took her head off his chest in order to see his face. She viewed the trainer, who had his mask off, with a worried gaze.

Ash saw the worry her eyes had dawned and averted his gaze before talking. "About tomorrow and if I'm ready for the battle. I've been waiting five years for this and now that it's here . . ." Ash's voice began to trail before he let out another sigh. "I don't know if I'll be able to finally beat him."

Serena gently place her hand on the side of Ash's face while her thumb gently ran over his cheekbone. "You remember the night before the Kalos League Finals?" Ash kept his gaze away as he nodded his head. Serena began to grow frustrated. "Ash look at me." Ash responded by tilting his head so their eyes met. "Do you remember that night?"

"Of course I do Serena. I was a nervous wreck then like I am now," Ash said as he remembered that night.

She smiled and nodded. "It was also the first night we kissed. I never told you this but I couldn't sleep that night either."

"You couldn't?"

Serena shook her head. "No I couldn't."

•••••

Serena tossed and turned in her bed before noticing a cold wind blow against her body. She shuddered under her sheets. She turned her head to notice the sliding glass door that lead to a balcony was opened along with Ash's bed being empty save for a little yellow ball of fur curled up on one of the pillows.

She got up and went to the door. She stuck her head out and noticed Ash leaning up against a railing staring out into the night sky. She quietly walked up next to him and leaned on the railing so she could see his face.

"Hey you alright?"

Ash seemed to have been shaken out his thoughts. "Huh? Oh hey Serena," he turned to the girl that stood next to him. "Yeah I'm fine."

Serena looked at him with skepticism. "I'm not buying it for a minute. What's wrong?"

Ash sighed before turning back to the view the balcony gave. "I've never been this close to my goal before. I mean I've gone far in various conferences before but not like this. I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"But you've worked so hard Ash," Serena was shocked at what she was hearing. The ever-confident Ash Ketchum was questioning his own abilities. "I know you'll win."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I always felt before I lost. I mean I should have beat Ritchie but Charizard wouldn't listen to me. Then Charizard finally does and I can't get past Harrison and his Blaziken, same deal with Tyson and his Meowth. I finally get over the Quarterfinal hump by beating Paul only to run into a team of legendary pokémon. Then finally I lose in possibly the most embarrassing fashion yet: I lose to Cameron who only came to the battle with five pokémon." He sighed again as the weight of the many close calls seemed to finally begin to take their toll on him.

"Ash you can't let those things from the past bother you," Serena said. "Those are in the past, they don't have anything to do with tomorrow's battle. Sure you've learned from them but it won't make a difference whether you won or lost in those conferences tomorrow in the Finals."

"How can you be so confident Serena?"

Serena began to blush when she saw Ash turn to her. She had always been there for him while he was in Kalos but this seemed different somehow. She gulped before continuing. "Because . . . Because I'm talking to the most amazing person I've ever met," she said sheepishly. She looked up from the ground to meet Ash's gaze. _He's not stopping me. That's good, right?_ She felt confidence slowly grow inside of her. "You've always inspired me, ever since we were younger. Then you came to Kalos and my entire world changed, you opened doors that I never knew existed. If you had told me last year I would have been preforming in front of thousands of people I would have laughed but because of you I was able to realize a dream I didn't even know I had. You've always been there for me Ash, always encouraging me by telling me to never give up. When you win tomorrow I will be there to cheer you on."

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours to Serena. She felt her heart beat race as she waited for Ash to respond. She stood in shock as Ash wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She tensed at his touch but slowly melt into it burying her head into his chest while wrapping her arms around his back. She soaked in every second of the embrace, of her crush holding her in his strong arms, his head resting in the crook of her neck and the texture of his shirt on her cheek.

They finally let go of the embrace and looked into each other eyes, auburn eyes meeting blue. "Thanks Serena, that means more than you know," Ash said with a small smile forming on his lips.

Serena tilted her head as she took in his smile. _Well it isn't his adorable toothy grin but it's better than nothing. _"You're welcome." Suddenly an idea came to her mind. She had said so much tonight already and he had hugged her in a way he had never done before. Should she risk it? _This is Ash, I may never have another time as good as this._

"One more thing," she exclaimed louder than she wanted to. Ash looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I have one more thing to help inspire you tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"This." She gently gripped Ash's shirt before softly pressing her lips against his. She felt her heart burst inside her chest. It had felt like she had always imagined it would: electric. She felt a tingling sensation start from her lips and then suddenly race through the rest of the being, carrying a warming feeling with it. She parted the kiss with a smile on her face that only grew when she saw it mirrored on Ash's.

"Wow," Serena whispered. She backed away from Ash before turning and walking into the room. Suddenly she felt a grip on her arm and was spun back around. Before she could say anything she felt lips against hers and arms around her waist. Her shock lasted only a moment before she closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Ash's neck.

Again they broke the kiss but Ash didn't move back. Instead he whispered, "Best piece of inspiration ever."

•••••

"You see I was nervous for you too, just like I am today," Serena smiled while she spoke. "And just like that night you are letting the past affect the present. So what if you didn't stop Giovanni five years ago? Tomorrow it won't matter. All that will matter is what happens when the battle begins."

Ash sat there pondering what the performer had said. Had he let the last five years really affect him that much? Of course he had. Why wouldn't those years have put pressure on him? Still, with Serena in his arms, he began to feel her confidence wear off on him. He grinned his toothy smile that she loved so much.

"What's going through your mind now?" she asked hopeful what she had said had some affect on him.

"Just wondering if I'll get a little 'inspiration' tonight like I did back in Kalos," he said playfully.

"Why didn't you ask that earlier?" Serena teased before leaning in and placing her lips on Ash's.

Ash felt the warmth radiate from her kiss and the tingling sensation of her hands being wrapped around her neck. _All that matters is tomorrow. The past is the past and tomorrow is a new day._ He smiled into the kiss as again the Kalos native caused all his anxiety to slip away.

•••••

Ash finished the last notes of his song he played on his ocarina before opening his eyes and viewing Pikachu and Lucario. They were ready. Silently they rose and made their way out of their locker room. They had stepped onto their platform before hearing a voice behind them. Ash turned to see Serena standing there with a smile on her face.

"Why are you here?" he asked as she approached.

"I felt like a thumbs up wasn't good enough today." She slipped off his mask and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Ash smiled as they parted. "Thanks," he said, "I needed that."

"So did I," Serena responded sheepishly. "Now go out there and do your best and when you win I will be right there, next to the stage waiting for you."

"I'll see you there."

Ash took one last glance back to Serena before his platform began to rise and the roars of the crowd began to drown out his thoughts.

Beside him Lucario was growling while Pikachu sat atop his shoulder with sparks flying. Standing across from him Giovanni held a pokeball in his hands while Persian was crouched mirroring her master's tensed frame.

Ash enlarged a pokeball in his ow hand with one thought running through his mind: _This ends now._


	21. The Finals Begin

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter of Battles of the Past. I am really excited about the rest of the story and truly think that it will provide an excellent ending to my first fanfic (fingers crossed). Again, as before, please review if you have any comments, concerns, likes, dislikes or anything you think can help my writing. I love feedback!**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

Ash held a pokeball in his hand as his fingers traced the button that would enlarge the device and begin the battle. The world seemed to stop and all noise disappeared into a void leaving silence. He took in Giovanni's demeanor. He was tense, muscles shaking while his eyes showed anger and hatred.

Ash's breathing intensified as he faintly heard the words of the ref to reveal their first choices. He had made his game plan for the battle but he knew it would all go down the drain once the battle had started. This was it: everything rode on the next few hours. He was ready. _This ends now._

Giovanni let out a grunt as he threw his first choice into the air. The light dimmed to show a Kalos dragon type. The dragon pokémon stood tall while being predominantly black with a purple belly and purple on its outer wings. It had a red V shape between its eyes that shown bright yellow. White fur could be seen sticking up from his back. In place of ears stood two large speaker like appendages that were teal colored. The dragon and flying type let out a deafening roar at a high pitch. Ash grabbed his ears as the roar caused his ears to ring with the loud cry. He turned back to see Giovanni smirking at him.

"What's wrong Aaron?" he asked sadistically. "Can't handle Noivern's loud roar? Well his bite his worse than his bark."

Ash regained his composure. His finger moved gently over the button before clicking it and expanding the device in his hand. "You haven't heard an actual roar Sakaki," Ash yelled back. "Now it's mine turn to show my own dragon." Ash threw his pokeball with force. Landing with a thud and roar came a predominately navy blue pokémon. Its slender frame betrayed its strength. Along its back came a fin that resembled that of a shark. On its legs and arms were two spikes a piece that showed white and were mirrored by the claws at the end of its wings and feet. Its chest was red while its belly was white. On its muzzle was a yellow star while two torpedo shaped appendages came from either side of its head. It let out a roar as it swung its tail.

Giovanni snarled. His plan to use Noivern's loud cry to disrupt his opponent hadn't work and he himself felt his body shake at the Garchomp that stood before him.

•••••

"Wow two powerhouses to start. These guys are going for broke," Max exclaimed.

"Yeah they're really going for it," Bonnie added.

"We'll of course they are," May interjected. "After all this is the Finals. They both want to leave it all out on the battlefield."

"Yeah I can remember my first Grand Festival Final Stage," Dawn said. "I left it all out against Zoey and it's obvious both these guys are doing the same. They want to win no matter what, leaving it all on the battlefield." The rest of the group hummed in agreement.

Cynthia looked down to the dragons as again she felt her belt begin to shake as her own Garchomp was pleading to be let out so it could battle. She looked back and froze as she saw Lance. He held a serious expression, one that he had never worn before. He had always looked serious but there was always a lighter side in his eyes but not today. Sure the two competitors had frustrated him but the expression showed her they were battling for more than just a championship. Her eyes shifted as she saw a figure fly past him. Serena came to a stop with both her hands clasped in front of her chest. The worry on her face was evident but was quickly whisked away as she took in a deep breath before yelling her heart out.

"Go Aaron," she hollered at the top of her lungs. "You can do it! I believe in you." Serena felt herself go light headed. The mix feelings of fear and anxiety, along with shortness of breath, made her nearly stumble over but she caught herself.

_Who are these guys?_ Cynthia's mind once began to race as she turned to see the battle had begun.

•••••

"Garchomp use Stone Edge," Ash commanded. Garchomp roared as he leapt into the air while circles of small rocks appeared around him before being sent at its opponent.

"Noivern use Hurricane to deflect the attacks then follow up with Boomburst," Giovanni retorted. Suddenly the sound wave pokémon was enveloped in high force winds causing dust and rocks to be kicked up from the stadium floor into the air. The rock type move was sent cascading away in differing directions. Some rocks hit the stadium wall as others found their way into the stands causing shrieks to come from the onlookers who were near the impact. Still others hit the light fixtures causing explosions.

Ash looked as suddenly the winds were sliced through with sound waves that hit his pokémon causing Garchomp to scream in pain as it was sent into the wall of the stadium. "Dragon Rush let's go," Ash responded without hesitation. Bursting from the dust came the mach pokémon covered in a blue energy.

Giovanni didn't falter. "Hurricane again then use Dragon Claw." Again the dragon and flying type summoned hurricane forced winds, which caused Ash's pokémon to lose balance as it traveled through the air. Using the opening, the sound wave pokémon hit the dragon and ground type under the chin with green glowing claws.

Ash responded quickly on his feet. "Dragon Tail into Stone Edge now," he yelled. Garchomp quickly composed himself as he swung his tail, which had also began to glow green. His tail struck his opponent in the head. Noivern cried in pain as it hit the ground with a thud. Garchomp spun around again sending a volley of rocks at the shaken pokémon.

Noivern vanished into a dust cloud. "Noivern answer back with another Boomblast," Giovanni pushed on. The dust quickly dissipated as sound waves raced toward the hovering mach pokémon, sending the Sinnoh native into the adjacent wall.

"Dragon Rush," Ash countered. Again, without hesitation, came the powerful dragon encased in blue. This time Giovanni had not expected such a quick reaction. Noivern took the attack in the chest and gasped, not being able to muster the power for a scream, as the dragon and ground type propelled him into the wall. Garchomp flew from the wreckage. He did a backflip before coming to a stop in front of Ash, panting but still ready for battle.

Noivern groaned while pulling himself off the wall and flying back to his starting position before his master. Noivern winced as he landed, going to a knee briefly before pushing himself back up to a full standing position. Giovanni snarled as he took in the situation. _Noivern has taken a lot of damage from a lot of effective attacks, more than Garchomp._

Ash was also assessing his own situation and the battle strategy Giovanni had come up with. _Giovanni doesn't want a straight up battle. He's using Hurricane to keep us at bay but once we get in close enough he sends us back while also countering._ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist while eyeing his opponent.

The stadium fell into an eerie silence as the crowds had calmed themselves with the lull in the action.

•••••

"Fascinating," Wallace exclaimed.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"Both of these trainers are only feeling each other out," the occupants looked on the Hoenn champion in shock while he continued. "They came in looking to get a beat on each other. Aaron wanted to see how Sakaki would deal with a fast paced battle while Sakaki wanted to see how Aaron would react to a counter. They are playing this like two masters of chess."

"Who's winning?" Max questioned.

"Still too early to tell for sure," Wallace answered. "But we'll find out soon who got more from that little scrape."

•••••

Giovanni looked on and smiled as Noivern seemed to have finally caught his breath again before making his next move. "Use Dark Pulse Noivern," he shouted. Noivern shot a beam of dark, intertwining circles at his opponent.

"Sandstorm Garchomp," Ash countered. Garchomp jumped into the air and summoned a column of sand that encased and shielded him from the oncoming attack. The dark type move hit the column of dust and sand causing a minor explosion. When the dust settled Garchomp was nowhere to be seen.

Giovanni growled as his eyes began to scan the skies above the stadium. To his dismay he couldn't find any sign of the mach pokémon. His eyes quickly moved the floor of the battlefield as the ground in front of Noivern began to shake. "Get out of there Noivern," He shouted but it was too late.

"Dragon Rush Garchomp." The ground gave way to the dragon and ground type who had wrapped himself in a blue energy. The attack again hit the sound wave pokémon in the chest, but the Sinnoh pokémon was not done. "Garchomp use Dragon Tail then into a Stone Edge," Ash encourage his pokémon as he pushed his advantage on. Garchomp jumped back a bit causing the blue aura to disperse before an empowered tail hit his opponent. The attack hit home and sent the Kalos pokémon skidding across the ground only to disappear in a barrage of rocks.

"Noivern use Giga Impact," Giovanni roared. His roar was mirrored by a shriek of acknowledgement from his pokémon. Noivern launched himself from the ground toward the shocked pokémon.

Ash stood in amazement as the bat-like pokémon nailed his dragon in the chest with the powerful normal type attack. Garchomp and Noivern slammed into the stadium wall before Noivern made a quick jump back. The stadium wall began to crumble as Garchomp fell to the ground.

Giovanni smirked when he thought the first round had gone to him but much to his dismay the dragon and ground type rose onto shaking legs before shaking his head and letting out a roar. His eyes then moved to his temporarily immobile pokémon. Noivern was gasping for breath at this point. It seemed it had been pushed to its limits; both pokémon seemed to be standing on will power alone.

Ash shook himself out of his shock before continuing his attack. "Garchomp end this with Stone Edge." Again Garchomp leapt into the air as the rocks appeared around them. He let a roar before sending the attack.

"Hurricane into Boomburst Noivern," Giovanni countered. Noivern summoned the powerful flying attack but unlike before a few of the rocks were able to cut through the strong winds. One rock struck its stomach causing it to lurch forward before another came in to contact with his head forcing it to stumble backwards. It regained its footing and sent to normal type attack. The attack struck Garchomp forcing it back but with less force then previously.

Ash gritted his teeth as Garchomp fell to a knee before standing once again. _I have to end this now but I can't get in close. All my straightforward attacks are being sent back._ Ash winced as a ray of sunlight hit his eyes. He covered his eyes and looked up. _That's it!_

"Garchomp use Draco Meter then attack with Dragon Rush," Ash commanded. Garchomp nodded. He began to focus energy in his chest, which glowed orange. He turned his head to the sky before shooting an orange ball of energy into the air. The ball traveled high above the stadium before exploding like a firework. The explosion sent dozens of small spheres plummeting to the earth below. Garchomp, seeing his first attack was successful, leapt at his opponent using the next dragon type move.

"Noivern dodge," Giovanni implored his Kalos pokémon. Noivern frantically spun to and fro in attempts to dodge the meteors that struck the stadium floor. With its attention on the falling spheres it did not notice the dragon and ground type pokémon closing in. Garchomp struck the pokémon in chest while its wings wrapped around the reeling pokemon's body. Garchomp then threw his opponent to the ground before rolling away from his opponent. Noivern opened his eyes only to close them again when he saw a sphere collide with him.

The dust settled after the collision to reveal a knocked out flying and dragon type. Garchomp roared with pride as Giovanni silently returned his fallen pokémon to its pokeball. He snarled as he turned to the still celebrating Sinnoh pokémon.

•••••

Serena jumped and shouted with glee from the front row of the presidential box. She had managed to sneak her way into the front row and sit next to Gary. "Go Aaron you can do it! Woo," she shouted with all her might.

Gary smiled when he saw his friend jumping up and down next to her. "It seems Aaron has gotten the better of Sakaki." His smile didn't last long though.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Diantha spoke. The rest of the group turned to the champions who were all nodding their heads in approval.

"What do you mean?" Serena questioned. "Wallace even said that it would be clear who got more out of their first engagement and it was Aaron."

"I did say that," Wallace answered, "but Diantha is right. Even though Aaron did manage to win, the battle was still back and forth until the very end."

"What does that mean?" Misty asked.

"It means these two titans are just warming up." The group turned to Lance who still stood in the back. The Kanto and Johto champion didn't look impressed, rather he stood emotionless as his eyes gazed onto the battlefields below. "No these guys have a long fight ahead of them. Things are just getting good."

•••••

Giovanni snarled as he enlarged his next choice. He had been outdone; his strategy to stall until a mistake was made had backfired. He looked to Ash who was smiling under his mask. _Ketchum had better not get use to being in the lead because it's my turn._

Giovanni quietly threw his pokeball into the air to reveal a water and fighting type. The pokémon stood tall and was primarily blue with a round body. It's arms and legs were blue along with its feet. Its arms were white and resembled boxing gloves while a big, white circle was on its stomach. In the middle of the circle was a continuously growing swirl that moved counter clockwise. The pokémon let out a grunt before lifting his hands into a boxer's stance.

Ash took a look at his ground and dragon type who had started the match for him. Garchomp's breathing had become labored and Ash could tell he was struggling, needing a rest. Ash raised his pokeball and Garchomp disappeared in a red beam.

Ash thanked his loyal pokémon as he clipped the device back to its original spot before enlarging a second. Ash smiled on the pokeball before looking up at his opponent. "Do your best Sceptile," he shouted as he threw the device.

When the light from the device faded, there stood Sceptile. He gave a smirk before opening his mouth and inserting a twig. He saw his opponent and matched its intensity.

"Leaf Blade Sceptile," Ash commanded. Sceptile's two leaves on his arm began to glow green before enlarging. He launched himself at incredible speed at his opponent. He pulled an arm back as he prepared to throw his arm forward. He threw the attack forward but was stopped in mid swing. Ash and Sceptile stood shocked as Poliwrath held the glowing appendage with one arm.

"Ice Punch." Giovanni smirked as he heard the cry of pain come from the forest pokémon.

Sceptile skidded back before being hit again, this time under the chin. He flew up into the air before landing on his back. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid yet another punch. He pushed himself off the ground and jumped back to create space between him and his opponent. Ash's mind began to work at a mile a minute trying to figure out a strategy.

"Ice Beam," Giovanni ordered as he sense the slight hesitation in Ash's commands.

"Dodge it Sceptile then follow up with Bullet Seed," Ash countered. Sceptile jumped and ran to the side of the incoming light blue beam. The beam followed the forest pokémon. Sceptile opened its mouth, releasing small, glowing seeds. The glowing seeds hit the water and fighting type but the weak grass attack seemed to have little effect.

"Jump and Slam," Ash began to press on further. Sceptile gathered himself before leaping into the air just as the beam of ice came to his position. He did a graceful front flip before bringing his large tail down in an attempt to strike his opponent in the head. Again the Kanto pokémon caught the incoming attack.

Giovanni smirked. "Seismic Toss." Poliwrath jumped into the air with Sceptile's tail still within his hands. Once he got to the apex of his jump, he brought the his hands above his head and threw the Hoenn starter to the ground. Sceptile rapidly spun before striking the ground with powerful force.

Ash quickly retrieved Sceptile's pokeball from his belt as he heard the next command.

"Ice Punch Poliwrath," Giovanni commanded calmly. Poliwrath plummeted to the ground with a glowing fist, prepared to finish his opponent. He threw his fist forward just as his opponent disappeared beneath him. Giovanni looked to Ash and snarled when he saw the trainer return the device to his belt. "Coward," he spat.

"I pick my battles Sakaki," Ash responded, "and that was not a battle to continue. Don't worry though; I'm not backing down. Pikachu it's your turn." Pikachu cried out as he leapt forward onto the battlefield with sparks flying from his red cheeks.

"Fine by me. It will be better to get your best out of the way early," Giovanni exclaimed. "Poliwrath use Focus Blast." Poliwrath put his hands together and began to form a white shining ball between his hands. He threw his hands forward, releasing the attack.

"Quick Attack into Iron Tail," Ash countered. Pikachu sprinted at the attack with white streaks following him before vanishing and appearing above his attacker. He threw his glowing tail down hitting the vulnerable pokémon in the head. "Thunderbolt now," Ash continued his commands. Pikachu bounced off the water and fighting type's head and released the powerful electric type attack, which caused an explosion. Pikachu jumped out of the smoke to be clear of any possible incoming attack.

"Wooden Arm," Ash was stunned by the attack called. Suddenly from behind the smoke came a glowing green arm that connected with the electric mouse's stomach causing it to crash into the stadium wall. Ash turned back to the battlefield once he saw that Pikachu could still compete.

When the smoke cleared the Kanto pokémon had been replaced with a Kalos ghost and grass type. The pokémon resembled a giant tree. For its feet it used six root-like legs. Its arms were large branches with grass at the wrists. The bark of the pokémon was separated at two places along its trunk with both showing a black center. The top served as its mouth with a black circle with a red light above it for its eyes. On its head was what looked like a crown with the three small branches and a tuft of grass in the middle.

"And you called me a coward Sakaki," Ash growled.

"You take your advantages when you can get them," Giovanni said amused. "You of all people should know that by now."

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle," Ash shouted. Pikachu cried out as he became enveloped in a yellow aura. He took off at his opponent as the ground shattered around him.

"Fool. Trevenant use Wood Hammer again," Giovanni ordered. The elder tree pokemon's arm began to glow green before slamming it into the ground.

Ash smiled as he saw his opening. "Pikachu jump and spin and use Iron Tail let's go." Pikachu jumped and spun as the attack hit the ground. He had managed to dodge the attack and the spin caused him to stay close to Trevenant. The electricity encircling his body quickly dispersed as he twisted his body and struck the ghost and grass type in the head with his empowered tail.

Trevenant yelled in pain as it hit the ground. It shook its head and rose again with a mighty roar.

"Pikachu return," both Pikachu and Giovanni looked over to the mask trainer with curiosity when he gave the command. "Sorry buddy but most of your attacks won't be too effective against this choice." Pikachu lowered his head as he scampered back to the trainer's box to take a seat next to Ash and Lucario.

Ash reached down and unclipped another pokeball before expanding it. "Garchomp I need you again," Ash yelled as he threw the device to reveal the Sinnoh pokémon again. Garchomp came out with a roar but Ash saw the pained expression in its once mighty cry. "Garchomp I need everything you got." Garchomp turned and smiled while nodding his head before turning back to face his opponent.

"Trevenant use Shadow Ball let's go," Giovanni shouted. The elder tree pokémon created a black ball in one of its arms before launching it at his target.

"Dodge Garchomp then use Draco Meteor," Garchomp flew into the air before releasing the attack high above the stadium. The attack exploded causing more meteors to plummet to the ground. Trevenant then vanished as multiple spheres collided with the grass and ghost type.

Garchomp lowered itself before suddenly being wrapped in green glowing vines and crying out in pain as they constricted. He fought and struggled to escape but to no avail.

"Wood Hammer," Giovanni commanded. From the dust came the Kalos pokémon with a glowing green fist.

Ash had to think quickly. "Crunch Garchomp," he pleaded. Garchomp's teeth began to glow white as the attack hit its chest. As his head shot forward he buried his teeth into the bark that made up the pokemon's arms. Trevenant cried out in pain as he began to try and shake loose the ground and dragon type.

"Dragon Tail Garchomp," Ash commanded hoping his dragon had managed to maintain consciousness. Garchomp's tail began to weakly glow green before letting go of his opponent and twisting his body so his tale collided with his opponent's head. Ash looked in horror as he saw Garchomp's body go limp and fall to the ground.

"Trevenant use Wood Hammer again," Giovanni shouted in frustration.

"No Garchomp," Ash yelled as he saw the attack land before the Sinnoh pokémon even had a chance to hit the ground. Garchomp was sent careening into the stadium wall and it was clear he had been unconscious before the last attack had even hit.

•••••

Serena felt a lump in her throat form as she heard Ash cry out to his pokémon. _No, no this can't be happening._ She lifted a trembling hand to her lips before shuttering at a gently touch. She turned to Gary who gave her a smile.

"Sit down Serena," he said calmly. "The battle is young still. Garchomp took heavy damage in his first fight. I'm sure Aaron knew that and had wanted to save his other pokémon for later."

"Y-You sure?" she managed to mutter.

Gary nodded. "Yeah trust me Aaron will be alright."

"He's right," the pair turned to where the reassuring voice came from. Cynthia sat calmly on the opposite side of the aisle of them. "Garchomp knew he didn't have much left but he still pushed on. Just goes to show how much Aaron's pokémon love him. He'll be fine. Gary is right, the battle is still young."

Serena sighed before allowing herself to relax and finally sit down in her chair. She still held a closed fist against her chest but the words of the champion and young professor had helped her to somewhat calm down. Even if it was just a little.

_Please pull this out Ash_.

•••••

Giovanni looked on as Ash released his next choices. The ground shook as a large, blue alligator like pokémon landed on the ground. The pokémon stood tall with three red spikes coming from its head, middle of its back and the end of its large tail. The bottom part of its jaw was a tan color that was matched by a V shaped tanned area on its stomach. It showed large white claws on both its hands and feet along with its jaws. Much to the surprise of the audience it began to hop from one leg to the other crying out happily as it did a dance.

"Feraligator let's begin." The short statement was all Ash had to make for the whimsical look to be quickly replaced with seriousness. The big jaw pokémon suddenly took a battling stance before letting out a roar.

"Trevenant use Wood Hammer," Giovanni started the attack. The ghost and grass type rushed forward with a green glowing arm.

Ash and Feraligator waited patiently for the slower moving pokémon. Ash waited as the pokémon was in mid swing to call his counter. "Protect into Ice Beam Feraligator," he shouted with force. Feraligator let out a roar before placing both hands in front of its body, encasing it in a yellow shield.

The attack hit but bounced off causing the elder tree pokémon to lose its balance. Feraligator broke the barrier when it saw its opportunity and released a beam of light blue at its opponent. The attack hit causing a cry a pain to come from the Kalos pokémon. Trevenant skidded across the battlefield before coming to a stop. It grimaced as it pulled itself off the floor of the stadium.

"Shadow Ball Trevenant," Giovanni pushed forward.

"Hydro Pump," Ash countered.

The two attacks collided in mid air causing mist to be sprayed everywhere. Ash and Giovanni watched the mist for any possible attack to come from their opponent.

Ash went on the offensive. "Feraligator use Hydro Pump again." Feraligator arched its head back before throwing it forward toward a shadowy object hidden in the mist. The stream of water busted through the mist as a cry came out from the attack hitting its mark.

Giovanni again snarled as he saw the mist hadn't yet settled. "Trevenant use Phantom Force."

"Protect then use Ice Beam again," Ash responded. Again a shield formed around the Johto starter.

Suddenly Trevenant appeared next to Feraligator with a dark energy in its hand. Ash and Feraligator stood in shock as the ghost and grass type shot its arm forward connect the attack with Feraligator's ribs and sending the pokémon skidding across the ground.

Giovanni could now see the look of surprise on his opponent's face. He began to laugh which caused Ash's gaze to shift from his reeling pokémon to him. His brows furrowed as he took in the sight of Giovanni laughing. "Sorry to disappoint you Aaron but Phantom Force is not effected by Protect," Giovanni said amused. "Your plan to stay behind your little defense won't work."

Ash began to feel his heartbeat increase at what the man said. His eyebrows shot up as his mind began to race. _What do I do now?_

"Wood Hammer Trevenant," Giovanni commanded.

"Protect Feraligator."

Giovanni smiled as he saw his pokémon closing in on its target. "Quick change to Phantom Force." The previous attack was stopped mid swing before the ghost and grass type vanished only to reappear again beside Feraligator.

Ash growled as his pokémon let out a cry before being sent skidding across the battlefield. Feraligator pushed himself up off the ground grimacing with every small action it took. Ash gritted his teeth as he saw Giovanni again commanding the same combination.

An idea came to Ash's head. "Protect Feraligator."

Giovanni smirked as he saw the shield go up. "Finish it Trevenant with Phantom Force." Again the Kalos pokémon vanished. Giovanni's smirk turned to a shocked expression when he heard Ash's command.

"Maintain Protect while spinning and using Ice Beam," Ash shouted. Feraligator nodded and began to fire the beam of ice just as Trevenant appeared within the barrier. The ghost and grass type cried out in pain as the attack hit home, causing the pokémon to crash into the inside wall of the shield.

Giovanni and Ash both looked on, as the half shaped dome became a swirling force of ice and wind. Suddenly a large crack appeared in the shield and ran across the surface before exploding causing the icy winds to blow across the battlefield in a beautiful array of different blue and yellow hues.

Ash didn't waste time calling for his next attack. "Hydro Pump and follow up Crunch." Suddenly from the blue and yellow cloud came Trevenant. The pokémon cascaded into the wall followed by the big jaw pokémon with its teeth glowing. The Johto starter grabbed the reeling pokémon by the wrist causing a faint scream of pain before swinging the pokémon above his head and smashing into the ground.

Feraligator put a foot on Trevenant's neck as a jet of water shot up from its tail in a spiral fashion. Its breathing was heavy and multiple scratch marks could be seen on its body but underneath its foot laid an unconscious Kalos pokémon.

Feraligator again hopped on one foot and then another in celebration once his opponent had vanished in a beam of red light. It was happy that it had managed to win the difficult fight.

•••••

"Wow that was beautiful," May muttered through her astonishment. "I'll have to remember that for an appeal round.

"Not if I use it first," Dawn blurted out with a smile on her face.

In the front row Serena sat in her chair as she began to stomp the floor excitedly with her feet. She felt her excitement overwhelm her. She wanted to jump and run out onto the battlefield even though she knew the fight was still going on. _Come on Ash keep going! You're almost there._

•••••

Giovanni wordlessly tossed his pokeball back onto the battlefield to reveal his Poliwrath once again. Ash grunted in frustration as Feraligator seemed to be in worse shape then the water and fighting type. Feraligator's demeanor again turned from one of playful innocence to that of a hardened veteran as he eyed his next opponent.

"Poliwrath use Focus Punch," Giovanni commanded. Poliwrath's fist began to glow white before he rushed Feraligator.

Ash didn't hesitate before responding. "Superpower into Aqua Tail." Feraligator began to glow blue before raising a foot up and smashing it into the ground. A giant rock came up from the ground. Feraligator punched the rock at his opponent.

Poliwrath reared back and punched the rock destroying it. The rubble was a distraction as Poliwrath was then smashed by the powerful water attack. Poliwrath managed to stabilize itself and throw his body back at Feraligator with a still glowing hand. Much to Feraligator's surprise he was struck in the stomach and sent flying into the stadium wall, which began to crumble.

Feraligator threw off the rubble as he managed to stand back up. He grimaced; it was obvious he had taken damage from the altercation. Suddenly he vanished back into his device, which Ash held in his hand.

Giovanni again growled. "Stop substituting and stand and fight Aaron."

Ash brushed off the comment as he replaced Feraligator's pokeball for a different choice. "Worry about your own strategy Sakaki and I will worry about mine." Ash threw his next choice in the air to reveal Sceptile once again.

"I see you still have that stubborn streak in you."

"Some habits die hard," Ash smiled. "Sceptile use Leaf Storm." Sceptile encased himself in a tornado of leafs before sending the attack toward the tadpole pokémon.

"Use Ice Beam," Giovanni countered. Poliwrath let the light blue beam go against the powerful grass attack. The attack went through the leafs causing a mist of green and blue to cover the battlefield.

"Leaf Blade now Sceptile," Ash exclaimed. Sceptile cried out and dashed through the cover of green and blue as he raced to his opponent. He closed in as his leaf appendages began to glow green. He pulled back and threw his arm forward toward the back of the Kanto pokémon. Before the attack could land the appendage was grabbed by Giovanni's pokémon.

"You'll never learn Aaron," Giovanni spat. "Seismic Toss Poliwrath." Similar to what happened earlier, the fighting and water type leapt into the air and threw Sceptile to the ground. "Focus Punch." Poliwrath began to fall as his fists began to glow white.

"Sceptile get up and launch another Leaf Storm," Ash pleaded. Sceptile managed to open his eyes and launch the attack straight into the air at the incoming attacker. Poliwrath was struck with several leafs as he began to fall. He came crashing to the ground a few yards away from Sceptile.

Both pokémon groaned as they pulled themselves up from the ground. Sceptile winced as he fell to knee while Poliwrath grimaced and grabbed the arm that had hit the ground hard.

_I've got to end this now, but how? He'll just catch every attack we send at him from up close._ Ash took a quick glance and noticed the glowing yellow seeds on Sceptile's back and smiled. _Well it's worth a shot._

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Ash shouted. Again Sceptile's appendages glowed green. He rushed straight at his opponent throwing all he had at the attack only for it to be caught again. "Throw the other arm now." Sceptile responded by hurling his second glowing arm for that to also be caught.

"So stubborn," Giovanni laughed.

"And you're so easy to fool," Giovanni's laughter stop as the words ran through his mind. He quickly looked at his pokémon and realized what Ash had planned but it was too late. "Solar Beam Sceptile," Ash shouted. A bright white ball appeared in the forest pokemon's mouth before letting go a large beam of blinding white light. Ash and Giovanni had to cover their eyes from the bright ray as wind kicked up dust and small rocks from the wreckage that was on the battlefield.

Poliwrath cried out in pain before vanishing in the white light. The beam struck the stadium wall causing a massive explosion. On lookers yelled in panic at the massive explosion that took out the wall. The stadium wall that the attack had hit was reduced to rubble.

Ash and Sceptile looked on horror as the rubble began to move. Poliwrath pushed a rock from atop its position and slowly stood itself up. Poliwrath was breathing heavy. It slowly took a step out of the rubble but cried in pain and hit the ground unconscious.

Ash and Sceptile let out a small sigh of relief. Sceptile looked back and smiled at his master before vanishing in a red beam of light. "Great job Sceptile," Ash said with a small smile on his face.

Ash's smile vanished when he turned back to see Giovanni glaring at him. He matched the glare as the platforms they were on began to lower to the stadium. Before they lowered he could see Giovanni shaking in anger, which caused him to smirk.

•••••

Lance felt a cold stare behind him that sent chills up his spine. He turned to see Sabrina standing there with her arms crossed.

"You seemed pleased," she said coolly.

"Yes but it isn't over yet."

"You don't think he can do it?" she asked surprised.

Lance shook his head before looking her back in the eyes. "He is a strong trainer and that showed out there in the first half of the battle but he still has a long way to go," Lance stated. "With that said it isn't a bad idea to always have a back up plan."

"So that is why the Elite Four are hiding in the stands," Sabrina said with a smirk.

Lance chuckled a bit. "How long did you know?"

"Well besides Agatha they aren't necessarily the most subtle group of trainers out there," Sabrina answered. "They were easily spotted in the crowd along with your G-Men."

Lance took his eyes off of Sabrina when he heard cheers come from the front of the box. There stood Serena yelling her heart out to her beloved one below. "Let's just hope for everyone's sake he'll be able to finally put an end to all of this."

"You mean for her sake."

"Yes for her sake and unbeknownst to the others it is for their sakes as well," Lance's tone turned somber. "They have missed him so much as well. You can tell when they speak of him."

•••••

Ash sat in the middle of his locker room with a smile on his face. "Not a bad start to the Finals I would say."

"Pika pipi pikachu chu chu pi, Pikapi," Pikachu responded somberly.

"Very true," Ash answered more reserved.

"We are up 5-3 master," Lucario nearly shouted. "We are in the driver's seat. All we have to do is put him out of his misery now."

Ash let out a sigh as he stood up from his chair. "Lucario you will soon find out that numbers mean nothing in a Finals' battle. This thing is still up in the air."

•••••

Giovanni let out a roar as he threw a fold-up chair across the room into the wall. He then again yelled out as he balled his hands into fists and threw them into the lockers leaving a dent where they impacted.

"That fucking punk thinks he can just show me up like that and get away with it?" Giovanni yelled out. "Well he has got another thing coming to him. We'll show him what true power is all about."

Sitting in the middle of the room curled up in a ball was Persian. She lifted her head and stretched as she heard the loud clangs. She purred as she brushed up against Giovanni in an attempt to calm his rage.

Giovanni smirked as he took in his classy cat pokémon. He scratched her head and earned a purr from the normal type. He began to let loose a maniacal laugh. "He called me a coward but we'll show him who the real coward is. It's time to up the stakes a bit." He laughed again as Persian purred with content.


End file.
